La Rédemption du Guerrier
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: Magnus au cœur de la guerre de sécession ne veut plus vivre dans un monde où Gorges est mort. Il accepte une mission suicide, dont il est sauvé in extremis par un séduisant et ténébreux guerrier. Alec, fait parti d'une branche de Chasseur d'Ombre rebelles qui tentent de mettre un terme au conflit des Terrestres, cependant il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer un sorcier tel que Magnus
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !**

**Voici ma nouvelle fiction sur Malec, j'espère que vous apprécierez le petit retour dans le temps ;-)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Magnus, regardait le champ de bataille avec un air désabusé. Des jours que cela n'en finissait plus ! Des jours à vivre dans la boue à entendre tonner le canon, à redouter les cris des soldats ennemis. Magnus n'avait plus la force, ni la volonté de continuer à lutter. Pourquoi après tout ? Il venait de perdre Gorges. L'homme qu'il aimait était mort dans ses bras trois semaines plus tôt lors d'un assaut nocturne particulièrement sanglant. Magnus n'avait rien pu faire, il l'avait alors tenu dans ses bras, mort, jusqu'à ce qu'une aube grise se lève sur eux. Le visage de Gorge déformé par une exposition, le torse à moitié criblé de balles et… le bas de son corps arraché…

Magnus avait dû jeter son corps dans une fosse commune, dont l'emplacement se perdrai à travers le temps et sa mémoire. Magnus n'en pouvait plus.

Jamais de toute sa longue vie il n'avait été dans ce genre de situation désespérée ! Il savait, il pouvait fuir, aller se terrer là où les hommes n'avaient pas perdu leur esprit, là où la paix existait encore et où la mort ne rôdait pas à chaque seconde. Pourtant, il c'était engagé, il avait fait le serment de défendre la liberté et le droit de tous. Il croyait en ce combat, mais cette lutte l'achevait à petit feu.

Il sentait, non, il savait que cette nuit serait très probablement sa dernière. Il avait épuisé sa magie à protéger son unité et à soigner les siens comme il avait pu, maintenant, il était envoyé en mission suicide avec une bande d'estropié, dans l'espoir futile et navrant d'affaiblir l'ennemis. Magnus n'était pas fou. Il savait pourquoi c'était lui qu'on envoyait en première ligne : à cause de ses origines asiatiques. Il avait beau lutter du côté des abolitionnistes, parmi leurs représentants, les préjugés avaient la vie dure. Il avait accepté qu'on l'interpelle par « le jaune », tant que George était là, Magnus… Bref Magnus ne voulait pas s'opposer à cet ordre. Il allait obéir… et mourir, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Sa vie n'était que déception déchet et amertume. A quoi bon vivre éternellement si cela ressemblait à ce champ de bataille ?

Alors il s'assit sur une bute, et regarda la terre de la vallée être jonchée de corps disloqués et rougeoyants. Le sol s'abreuvait de leurs cadavres ensanglantés. Il le savait cette nuit, des vampires charognards viendraient se repaître des mourant oubliés… Magnus n'en avait plus rien à faire du Monde Obscure de cette guerre fratricide. Cette nuit, lui, mourait et il trouvait que cette fin correspondait bien comme résumé à son existence, voguant entre mort, violence, pleur et abandon.

Il était résolu, prêt et convaincu que plus rien ne le retenait ici.

Aussi lorsque le crépuscule annonça le compte à rebours de la vie, de sa vie, Magnus se sentit serein. Bientôt il retrouverait George.

Il se leva du talus sur lequel il avait contemplé le massacre de la fin de journée et fourbu il marcha jusqu'à la tente de son capitaine, fraîchement nommé, car le précédent avait été décapité par un tir d'obus trois jours plutôt. Il se fit annoncer puis entra sous les quatre murs de tissus crasseux et trempé d'eau de pluie de la veille.

— Ah, _le jaune_, vous venez prendre vos ordres pour votre mission, dit le trop jeune capitaine un sale petit arrogant du nom d'Aldedree.

Magnus ne répondit pas à la provocation et garda le menton droit, relevé.

— Voici le chemin que vous devez emprunter le long de la ligne ennemie, ensuite vous vous introduirez dans le campement de ces enfoirés d'esclavagiste et vous irez égorger ce porc de capitaine Shaw ! s'exclama Aldedree en fourrant dans les mains de Magnus une carte élimée et grossière. Je compte sur vous pour avoir des résultat et pas la peine de revenir si votre mission n'est pas menée à son terme, sans quoi on vous accusera de traîtrise !

Magnus eut un mouvement d'épaule : lui un traître ?!

— Quelque chose à y redire, _le jaune_ ?

— Non, mon capitaine, répondit promptement Magnus en serrant dans son poing la carte qui le guiderait à sa mise à mort.

— Bien, rompez et n'oubliez pas d'emmener avec vous votre escouade.

Et quelle escouade c'était : des vieux ou des blessés sévères ! Aldedree avait un seul but à cette mission, il n'espérait pas sincèrement qu'ils réussiraient à tuer le capitaine Shaw, mais plutôt à se débarrasser des boulets et faire place nette dans ses effectifs pour commander des hommes frais !

Magnus salua militairement et quitta la tente sans une once de regret. Il traversa le campement en piteux état, oubliant sa faim et le fait qu'il n'avait rien bu depuis la nuit dernière. Il trouva ceux qui devaient l'accompagner, prêt à partir et tremblant. Tous savaient pourquoi ils avaient été choisis pour cette mission « honorable » ! Magnus regarda ces cinq hommes qui étaient tous mort de peur.

— En route, dit-il simplement en marchant en tête du déplacement.

Ils marchèrent à la lueur d'une lune favorable, une fois éloigné des feux de camp et des torches, ils progressaient lentement en silence. Lorsqu'ils furent à mi-chemin entre leur campement et celui de l'ennemis, Magnus s'arrêta :

— Ceux qui veulent partir et déserter vous pouvez, je me chargerai seul de la mission.

S'ils protestèrent par pur forme, Magnus ne fut pas étonné de voir ses compagnons de mésaventures disparaître dans la campagne nocturne. Peut-être auraient-ils une chance de s'en sortir ? Qui sait. Magnus, une fois seul reprit son chemin. Une heure plus tard il approchait de la ligne ennemie. Il devait prendre un passage peu surveillé, sous un pont pour accéder au campement sudiste. Magnus serra dans sa paume sa seule arme : un sabre poissé du sang des hommes qu'il avait combattu et abattu les journées précédentes. Magnus n'écoutant que son envie de rejoindre un monde meilleur, s'aventura sans peur sous le pont. Il ne fut pas étonné d'apercevoir deux sentinelles en poste. Lorsque les sudistes, avec leur fort accent d'Atlanta le firent approcher, ils chargèrent sans sommation. Magnus ne comptant pas mourir sans se battre engagea avec eu un échange musclé. Le bruit de leur rixe se répandit et six autres hommes chargèrent depuis l'autre coté du pont. Ils se battaient dans l'ombre de l'arc de pierre, les pieds dans un ruisseau et plus Magnus frappait, plus il le savait sa fin était proche. Il tua deux hommes, mais les six autres qui fonçaient sur lui…. Il leva son sabre, prêt à recevoir le premier qui courait à sa rencontre. Soudain cet homme s'effondra à sept pas de lui, sans la moindre raison. En voyant le corps toucher le sol en s'étalant de tout son long, Magnus pensa d'abord, naïvement qu'il était tombé en se prenant les pieds dans une aspérité du sol, mais en voyant une flèche plantée dans son dos, il sut que non ! Surgirent des ténèbres du pont, deux soldats vêtus de noirs, l'un plus petit et blond se battait avec deux lames brillantes dans le noir et le second, grand, élancé, jouait de son arc comme d'un instrument de musique. Magnus, une seconde sous le choc, réalisa avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait de Chasseurs d'Ombres !

Magnus était sous le choc, car les Chausseurs d'Ombres avaient refusé de prendre part au conflit de cette nation divisée en deux, rappelant ses émissaires et les Instituts au complet dans leur patrie, bien caché à Idris ! Alors voir deux Chasseurs d'Ombres ici, c'était un peu comme si Magnus c'était drogué ! Impossible ! Pourtant, il n'hallucinait pas : les deux Chasseurs d'Ombres combattaient férocement ses assaillant.

Magnus se tira de sa contemplation en recevant un coup de baïonnette dans le flanc. Il était si subjugué par la présence quasiment mystique des Néphillims qu'il avait presque oublié de se battre ! Magnus porta la main à sa plaie et se battit avec force contre son agresseur. Il saignait beaucoup et sentit ses forces l'abandonner.

Voilà, je meurs ici, songea-t-il en se laissant tomber au sol, épuisé, sa main droite ne parvenant plus à tenir son sabre. A genoux, il releva son visage vers son bourreau. Magnus ne contrôlant plus rien, laissa sa Marque de sorcier faire surface et ses yeux se mirent à luire dans les ténèbres. L'ennemi leva sa baïonnette.

Le Chasseur d'Ombre jeta son arc au sol et couru se jetant sur le sudiste, il se battit rudement avec lui et le tua sans ménagement avant de s'approcher du corps effondré de Magnus.

— C'est un sorcier ? souffla le bond.

— Oui, j'ai vu sa Marque.

— Ne me dis pas que tu veux qu'on le ramène avec nous…

— On ne va pas le laisser ici.

— Et merde… OK, mais c'est toi qui le portes.

— Je ne le voyais pas autrement.

Doucement le brun passa ses bras sous le corps inerte de Magnus et le souleva contre lui, collant le visage du sorcier contre sa poitrine. Usant de leur rune ils disparurent de la vue d'éventuel ennemis et déguerpirent rapidement.

— Tiens bon sorcier, je vais te sauver, chuchota la voix d'Alec Lightwood en contemplant pour la première fois le visage séduisant de Magnus grâce à un rayon de lune. Oui tiens, bon, tu vas t'en sortir.

* * *

**J'espère que ce début vous a donné envie de découvrir la suite et de continuer le voyage en leur compagnie ! :-)**

**Laissez-moi un commentaire, je serais ravie d'y répondre et d'avoir vos avis sur ce début d'histoire !**

**A très vite !**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! :-D

Merci pour tout vos commentaires hypers encourageants ! J'ai hâte que vous découvriez un peu plus ma nouvelle histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec regardait dormir son sorcier depuis deux jours maintenant. Il le veillait non-stop depuis qu'il l'avait ramené à leur repaire sécurisé à quelques kilomètres des assauts quotidiens entre les deux camps ennemis. Deux jours à regarder cet homme allongé se remettre lentement d'une blessure pratiquement mortelle. Si Jace et lui l'avait abandonné à son sort, il se serait vidé de son sang et serait mort sans même s'en rendre compte.

Plus Alec regardait le sorcier, plus il avait l'impression de le connaître. Pas comme un vieil ami que l'on retrouve des années plus tard, non, mais plus comme une impression. L'impression qu'il savait que le sorcier était un homme bon, qu'il c'était retrouvé là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, qu'il ne méritait pas de finir dans cette boue rougie de sale impur.

Plus Alec observait le sorcier, plus il se sentait responsable de lui et même lié à lui.

Alec le trouvait beau. D'une manière fort peu conventionnelle et très exotique. Le sorcier avait de beaux traits asiatiques, une première pour Alec, qui n'avait jamais croisé que des européens ou des natifs américains ! Il avait la peau dorée, et douce. Son visage respirait l'humanité et la sagesse.

Alec se demandait quel âge pouvait bien avoir son rescapé et comment un sorcier tel que lui c'était retrouvé sous ce pont prêt à se faire embrocher par une baïonnette ?

Il avait hâte que son protégé ouvre les yeux, il voulait encore tomber sur ce chat félin qu'il n'avait qu'entraperçu alors. Il voulait connaitre l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il serait réveillé et écouter le son de sa voix. Tellement d'éléments qui manquait alors à Alec pour terminer de construire le portrait mental de son sorcier.

— Toujours inconscient ? demanda Jace en arrivant d'un pas sec dans la petite pièce étroite qui servait d'ordinaire de débarras, mais qui pour l'arrivée impromptu d'un sorcier mourant avait été réhabilité en chambre de soin d'appoint.

— Oui, dit Alec qui ne détacha pas son regard du sorcier.

— Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à le veiller ? Tu as peur qu'il nous agresse en ouvrant les yeux ? Si c'est le cas, on devrait le sangler au lit ? suggéra Jace qui considérait la venue de cet étranger dans leur repaire comme la pire mauvaise idée de l'histoire de l'humanité.

— Tu n'y penses pas ! s'exclama Alec en le foudroyant du regard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu espères ? fini par demander Jace en croisant les bras, adossé au mur face à Alec.

— Comment ça ? fit Alec en reportant son attention sur la respiration lente et profonde de son patient.

— Pourquoi tu as tant tenu à ce qu'on le sauve ?

— Parce que tu l'aurais laissé crever là-bas ?! s'insurgea Alec.

— Oui, et sans hésiter, répondit nonchalamment Jace sans la moindre trace de honte. Parce qu'on ne le connaît pas, que c'est peut-être un piège de l'Enclave et que c'est une Créature Obscure ! Il te faut plus d'arguments ?

— Il allait mourir, répondit simplement Alec.

— Et moi qui croyais que c'était Isabelle la sentimentale de notre fratrie, se lamenta Jace en quittant son mur pour ressortir. Le repas sera servi d'ici quelques instants. Ne le rate pas, sinon tu n'auras rien.

— J'arrive, dit simplement Alec qui attendit que son parabatai referme la porte et l'enferme à nouveau avec le sorcier.

A la lueur des bougies disposées sur un tabouret servant de table de chevet, Alec regardait les ombres danser sur les angles délicats du visage de l'homme allongé devant lui. D'un geste lent et doux, il lui saisit la main, glissant ses doigts entre les siens. Il eut un frisson qui se déversa entre eux. Alec se pencha sur le sorcier et lui chuchota ces quelques mots :

— Sorcier, sers-toi, prends ma force, uses-en pour revenir à la surface.

* * *

Alec apparût au moment où Jace déposait une lourde marmite sur le centre de la table dans la salle à mangé délabrée. Malgré le grand feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée attenante, la pièce souffrait de courant d'air. En s'installant dans cette maison abandonnée au milieu des bois, les Chasseurs d'Ombres avaient fait leur possible pour la rendre habitable, mais, il était des choses que de jeunes guerriers prêts à mourir pour leur combat ne savait pas faire, comme du bricolage simple : réparer un toit qui fuitait, faire fonctionner la plomberie, ou encore combler les brèches dont souffrait la bâtisse vieille et usée.

La petite assemblée de Chasseur d'Ombres qui demeuraient là, se réunir autour de la table. Ils étaient dix. Dix Chausseurs d'Ombres qui avaient refusé de rester terré à Idris en espérant que les choses s'arrangent ici. Pour eux l'Amérique était autant leur patrie qu'Alicante. Pas question pour eux de rester le bras croisé en attendant la fin du massacre. Alors, ils œuvraient dans l'ombre, comme à leur habitude. Sabotant des expéditions Sudiste, facilitant la progression de l'autre camp. Tout était bon à prendre pour aider leur Cause. Tout, même devoir supporter la très mauvaise cuisine réalisée chaque jour par un membre différent de leur communauté ! Ce soir au grand dam de tout le monde, c'était Isabelle qui c'était attelé à préparer un repas pour dix personnes : ragout de corbeaux… C'étaient les rares oiseaux qui rôdaient dans les parages pour se repaître des cadavres, au vu des charniers qui empestaient la région !

Alec tira à lui la chaise vermoulue qu'il c'était approprié en s'installant ici dix mois plus tôt. Il s'assit précautionneusement et tendit son écuelle en porcelaine de chine ébréchée- autre vestige de la demeure moribonde- à Jace pour qu'il le serve. Cette fois-ci Alec reçu en plus d'un très léger potage assez clair un petit morceau de viande bouillit. Les Chasseurs d'Ombres réunis, firent la grimace et en silence burent, plus qu'ils ne mâchèrent leur repas. Alec y trempa les lèvres, le goût était particulièrement atroce, mais, il n'y prêta pas attention.

— Est-ce qu'il y en a assez pour le sorcier ? demanda-t-il avant d'aller plus loin dans son repas.

— Non, j'ai tout distribué, annonça Jace en raclant le fond de la marmite avec une louche de la taille d'une main de géant.

Alec, qui entendait son ventre grogner de faim, reposa son bol devant lui. Jace leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré.

— Ne me dis pas que tu vas te priver pour lui ?!

— Il n'a rien mangé depuis son arrivé ! riposta Alec en levant sur lui un regard orageux.

— Eh bien vas-y affames-toi si tu veux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu es trop faible pour aller te battre !

— Je ne suis pas faible, grinça Alec.

— Ça suffit, tout les deux, coupa Isabelle en bout de table. On ne pourrait pas manger tranquillement ?!

— Pardon, dirent d'une même voix Jace et Alec.

Isabelle était la seule femme de leur détachement et elle avait rapidement prit la place de la mère de cette petite assemblée ici. Pour une fois elle ne flirtait pas à tout vas avec la colonie de garçon présent et prenait son rôle de matrone au sérieux.

Alec jeta un regard aux autres qui prenaient leur repas avidement, sans même chercher à discuter. Il en avait assez d'être comme eux : la tête dans le guidon, affamé et toujours en cavale. Il se leva et emporta avec lui son bol. Jace eu un mouvement pour le suivre, mais Isabelle le regarda et son frère adoptif demeura sur sa chaise en mauvais état.

* * *

Alec retourna auprès du sorcier. Il ferma doucement et précautionneusement la porte dans son dos et se mit au chevet du malade. Il vérifia à nouveau sa plaie à l'abdomen, fasciné par ses muscles et la chaleur de sa peau dorée. Puis, il lui souleva la nuque et colla le bol aux lèvres entrouverte du sorcier.

— Bois, ça va te faire du bien, je sais, ce n'est pas bon, mais tu en as besoin. Demain, c'est moi qui cuisine, j'essayerai de faire quelque chose de plus… mangeable.

Le liquide clair coula dans la gorge de Magnus et sa chaleur bienfaisante l'insinua en lui, titillant sa faim et réveillant doucement son corps plongé dans le sommeil. Alec reposa la tête du sorcier sur le matelas qui ne disposait même pas de draps, ni d'oreiller. A l'aider d'un mouchoir en tissu il essuya ses lèvres, puis il vida la fin du repas d'une levée de coude. Il fit la grimace et tira la langue. Comment cela pouvait-il être aussi mauvais ?!

Alec posa son écuelle vide au sol, faute de mieux et remit en place une mèche sombre tombée sur le front du sorcier. Il aimait cette intimité et il se demandait si en se réveillant l'homme en serait conscient ? Comment était-il ? est-ce que Jace avait raison ? Est-ce que c'était un mercenaire du Monde Obscure ? Était-il dangereux ?

_Non, je le sentirais_.

Alec se surprit à entrelacer à nouveau ses doigts à ceux du sorcier et à nouveau il perçu un courant s'établir entre eux. Des picotements dans sa paume lui indiquèrent qu'il ne rêvait pas cette sensation. Soudain, à la lueur des bougies faiblardes Alec vit les paupières du sorcier papillonner lentement. Une grimace déforma les traits jusqu'à présent paisible du blessé et avec une extrême prudence il ouvrit ses yeux.

Magnus aperçu en premier lieu le plafond délabré de cette pièce plongé dans la quasi obscurité, et seulement ensuite il ressentit cette même présence qui semblait ne pas l'avoir quitté depuis qu'il avait sombré dans les ténèbres. Magnus tourna son regard vers Alec et il fut sous le choc en découvrant ce visage si beau, si tendu et si sérieux penché vers lui. Ce n'est qu'après une minute de contemplation silencieuse que Magnus sentit les doigts de son sauveur autour des siens.

— Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit Alec le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Magnus regarda cet homme. Est-ce humainement possible d'avoir une telle couleur d'yeux ?

— Je me sens… comme si un troupeau de buffles m'avait piétiné durant des heures, dit Magnus d'une voix éteinte et fatiguée.

Alec sourit en demi-lune. Le sorcier avait de l'humour ! C'était un signe : il allait déjà mieux ! Rapidement Alec se pencha sur lui, tâta son front pour connaître sa température et vérifia son pouls.

— Où est-ce que je suis ? demanda Magnus comprenant que le Chasseur d'Ombres ne lui voulait aucun mal.

— A l'abris, dit Alec une fois qu'il eut terminé de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

— Ton nom ? demanda Magnus dans un soupire qui lui demanda beaucoup de force.

— A-Alec…

— Ahalec ?

— Heu, non, Alexander, mais tout le monde m'appelle Alec, sourit Alec qui se sentait idiot d'avoir perdu ses moyens sur une si simple question.

— Merci, Alexander, dit alors Magnus en sentant que ses paupières se refermaient déjà.

— Et toi ? fit Alec en regardant le sorcier prêt à se rendormir à nouveau pour se reposer.

Magnus souleva une paupière et regarda d'un œil félin son sauveur.

— Magnus Bane.

Le sorcier sombra à nouveau dans le néant en seulement deux respirations. Alec à nouveau seul recouvrit du drap mangé par les mythes le corps de son protéger et répéta pour lui seul dans le noir :

— Magnus.

* * *

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce deuxième chapitre ;-)

A très vite !


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello ! _

_Merci ! Wahou, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire plairait autant, alors merci beaucoup pour vos messages qui me touchent ! :-D_

_Merci à celles auxquelles que je ne peux pas répondre, car vous me lisez en guest , alors merci : Magnus bae ( vraiment beaucoup! ) - Liki ( oh ouiii merci! ) - lm29 ( merci très beaucoup !)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Magnus ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, dans les ténèbres les plus complètes, le froid le plus dense et le silence le plus glaçant. Il se sentait frigorifié et plus aucunes bougies n'étaient présentes pour lui tenir compagnie. Il sentait de façon terriblement cruelle sa blessure qui pulsait des ondes de douleur dans tout son être. Machinalement il porta sa main à son flanc pour tâter le bandage. Une lueur apparut dans la pièce. Le Chasseur d'Ombres était toujours là, il avait moucheté les bougie pour le laisser dormir plus paisiblement et à présent la lumière venait d'une pierre grosse comme un poing. Savoir qu'il n'était pas seul rassura Magnus.

— Magnus ? s'inquiéta Alec en s'avançant vers lui.

— Quelle heure est-il ? s'enquit avec une voix pâteuse le sorcier épuisé.

— Presque trois heures du matin.

— Ah…Depuis combien de temps je suis inconscient ?

— Bientôt quatre jours, le renseigna Alec en posant sa pierre sur le bord du lit pour remonter la couverture qui avait glissé de son corps. Tu es gelé, constata Alec en fronçant les sourcils. Ne bouge pas.

Magnus n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà Alec disparut dans les méandres de la pièce le laissant avec la lumière de la pierre.

Magnus qui avait voulu mourir en servant la patrie et la juste Cause se retrouvait alors dans un endroit glacial et gravement blessé, en balance entre la vie et la mort avec le médecin le plus charmant qui soit.

Alec réapparut et ferma la porte, il tenait dans ses bras de lourds rideaux de velours vert qui empestaient la poussière et la moisissure.

— Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour te tenir chaud, s'excusa-t-il en le couvrant avec.

— Pourquoi, tu fais tout ça ? demanda Magnus heureux que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui de cette manière, même si les rideaux puaient ouvertement.

— Je ne sais pas…

— Qu'espères-tu de moi, Chasseur d'Ombres ? continua Magnus en scrutant le visage d'Alec à demi mangé par l'obscurité.

Alec sourit.

— J'espère que tu vas vite te remettre de cette blessure.

— C'est tout ? s'étonna Magnus qui connaissait bien les Chasseurs d'Ombres. Tu ne vas pas exiger un paiement ? Un service ? Rien.

— Non, rien, je ne t'ai pas amené jusqu'ici pour tirer de toi un quelconque service de sorcier… J'ai vu que tu allais mourir si je te laissais là-bas et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand je t'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu imaginer qu'une Créature Obscure telle que toi meurt… ça aurait été comme regarder un tigre se vider de son sang dans la boue la plus immonde.

Magnus, les yeux grands ouverts à la fois d'étonnement et de fascination observait franchement Alec.

— Tu n'es pas comme ceux de ta race, dit-il en sortant sa main de sous les rideaux qui lui tenait chaud pour effleurer la ligne de la mâchoire d'Alec. Non, tu n'as rien à voir avec eux. Es-tu bien un Chasseur d'Ombres ?

Pour réponse, Alec souleva sa manche gauche, dévoilant une série de runes noires sur sa peau pâle. Magnus caressa la forme complexe d'une rune, sentant la fraicheur de la peau d'Alec sous ses doigts et le frisson qu'il éprouva à ce contact. Magnus réaccrocha son regard à l'azur incroyable d'Alec.

— Je te dois ma vie, dit-il simplement d'une voix calme.

— Tu ne me dois rien, et j'aimerais que tu sortes de ce lit vivant avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

— Merci, dit Magnus qui laissa sa main reposer sur celle d'Alec puisant sa douceur et sa chaleur.

Alec sentit son estomac se nouer et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il avait pratiquement jeûner pour nourrir le sorcier allongé devant lui depuis deux jours.

— Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'un sorcier vient faire au milieu d'un bourbier pareil ?

Magnus se rembrunit. Il avait suivi Georges… Il ne voulait pas penser à lui, c'était trop douloureux, trop proche, trop intime, trop intense.

— Pourquoi pas ? dit-il à la place. J'ai toujours aimé l'exercice au grand air, badina-t-il en essayant de sourire.

— Tous les sorciers sont aussi indéchiffrables ? s'enquit Alec curieux et amusé par les pirouettes de Magnus.

— Mais je ne le suis pas, protesta faiblement Magnus. Comment as-tu su que j'étais un sorcier ?

— Tes yeux. Au moment où ce Terrestre allait t'achever, j'ai vu tes yeux.

Magnus ferma les paupières.

— Tu as vu ma Marque, se contenta-t-il de dire après un moment. Et qu'est-ce que deux Chasseurs d'Ombres faisaient là-bas ?

— Nous voulions nous introduire dans le campement pour voler des vivres.

— Pourquoi être venu me porter assistance ? Vous n'étiez obligé en rien.

— Parce que… lorsque j'ai vu tout ses hommes foncer sur toi… Quand j'ai reconnu ton uniforme et ta détermination à rester et ne pas fuir. Je ne pouvais pas rester impassible. Tu es un redoutable combattant au sabre, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir fait usage de ta magie ?

Magnus leva ses mains dans la lumière de la pierre. Il claqua des doigts et des cendres bleutés s'en échappèrent. Il répéta l'opération deux fois sans plus de résultat.

— Parce que ma magie n'arrive plus à se regénérer… le manque de nourriture, le manque de sommeil, le manque d'alcool aussi et le manque de temps ont dilapidé peu à peu mes pouvoirs…

Magnus regardait Alec. Oui, il n'avait pas rêvé l'autre nuit en se réveillant rapidement : Alec était beau, vraiment très beau. Une beauté virile et envoûtante. Magnus voulu se redresser pour reprendre la parole, mais son mouvement tira sur sa plaie et il se rallongea en grognant de douleur.

— Doucement, ce n'est pas encore bien cicatrisé, informa Alec en s'inquiétant sincèrement. J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais je ne suis pas un très bon chirurgien.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour me soigner ? questionna Magnus sa paume à plat sur le bandage pour faire refluer la douleur.

— J'ai recousu, avec le nécessaire de couture que j'ai trouvé dans la maison… je me suis appliqué, mais c'était la première fois que je recousais de la chair humaine.

Magnus fit une moue mi amusée, mi inquiète.

— J'ai réalisé un cataplasme de plantes médicinales grâce à ma sœur et j'ai laissé le tout croûter sous le bandage, que je change deux fois par jour, termina d'énumérer Alec avec un brin de fierté.

— Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier, réitéra Magnus après avoir regardé Alec dans les yeux durant quelques secondes sans parler.

— Ma seule récompense sera de te savoir en meilleure forme, Magnus, dit Alec heureux de prononcer le prénom du sorcier.

Le sorcier et le Chasseur d'Ombres se sourirent.

— Tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres Chasseurs d'Ombres, confirma Magnus.

— Parce que tu en connais beaucoup ?

— J'en ai connu, corrigea Magnus. Oui, par le passé et … à aucun moment ils ne m'ont donné la même impression que toi.

— Qui est ?

— Un jour, peut-être je te le dirais, sourit Magnus amusé de jouer à l'énigmatique sorcier.

Alec sourit en baissant la tête. Il ne c'était pas trompé, ce sorcier était bon, il n'était pas une menace et en le sauvant il avait acquis sa loyauté, cela valait tous les trésors du monde.

— Entre nous il faut se soutenir avec les temps qui courent, reprit Alec en s'adossant à la chaise brimbalante sur laquelle il était assit depuis des heures sans broncher.

— D'ailleurs que faites-vous ici ? Toi, l'autre Chasseur et ta sœur ?

— Jace, c'est mon parabatai…

— Oh, alors c'est une personne importante pour toi, reconnu Magnus.

— Oui, il est comme mon frère.

— Et ta sœur ?

— Isabelle. Nous sommes sept autres ici, dix en tout, enfin onze en te comptant. Nous sommes des jeunes Chasseurs d'Ombres rebelles.

— Rebelles ? demanda Magnus étonné.

— Oui, nous avons décidé de rejoindre les rangs cachés de ceux qui se battent pour mettre rapidement un terme au conflit.

— Ah, vous allez contre les ordres de l'Enclave.

— Oui… Nos parents doivent être mortellement déçu par nos attitudes, mais, nous ne pouvions plus demeurer cacher chez nous sans agir. Ce n'est pas digne de nous.

Magnus considéra à nouveau Alec. Il lui trouva une grandeur d'âme rare.

– Tu ne cesses de me surprendre, Alexander.

Alec rougit en entendant Magnus prononcer son prénom de manière si intime, presque familière, c'était déroutant qu'un inconnu puisse l'appeler avec cette facilité comme s'il l'avait toujours fait !

— Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu as besoin de quelques heures de sommeil dans un lit, conseilla Magnus en voyant Alec se retenir de bailler pour converser encore avec lui.

— Je vais bien.

— Demain, nous serons plus à notre aise pour discuter, je dois moi aussi me reposer, dit Magnus certain que ce dernier argument ferait mouche.

Alec se leva, s'assura que les rideaux étaient toujours bien installés sur lui, puis en terminant de le border se pencha sur son visage. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, non, l'un dans l'autre.

— Demain matin, quand je me réveillerais, tu ne te seras pas évaporé ? demanda Alec avec intensité.

— Non, je serai là.

Alec sourit doucement et se retira en emportant sa pierre, privant la pièce de lumière, mais Magnus n'en avait plus besoin. Il fermait ses paupières sur l'image d'Alec penché sur lui. Et même si le lit était défoncé, que ses couvertures étaient de vieux rideaux qui empestaient, que sa blessure pulsait de douleur sous sa paume chaude et qu'il avait faim, il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien, ni aussi en sécurité depuis des mois ! Et cela, il le savait, il le devait à Alexander, _son_ Chausseur d'Ombres.

* * *

_Il me tarde de connaître vos avis sur cette conversation nocturne ;-)_

_A très vite pour la suite ! :-D_


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou !

Merci pour vos commentaires toujours aussi enthousiastes !

Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est un peu plus long ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec se réveilla avec l'aube grise qui nimbait le vallon dans lequel ils avaient établit leur refuge. Il s'étira brièvement et lorsque ses bras nus et son torse dénudé entra en contact avec la fraîcheur des lieux il se mit à frissonner. Il s'habilla à la hâte en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Jace qui ronflottait à deux mètres de lui sur un lit jumeau au sien dans la petite chambre de bonne qu'ils avaient investi. Pieds nus, pour faire le moins de bruit possible il descendit les deux étages qui menaient directement au rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait la « chambre » de Magnus. Il s'arrêta devant et colla son oreille au battant pour écouter à travers la porte.

— Je me suis levé il y a une heure, informa Magnus en surgissant dans le dos d'Alec qui sursauta silencieusement.

Magnus émit une sorte de rire qui tenait plus du gloussement, car voir l'état de surprise d'Alec n'avait pas de prix.

— Mais, tu devrais encore être allongé et te reposer ! s'exclama en chuchotant vivement Alec tout en marchant vers lui le regard courroucé.

Magnus nota mentalement que lorsqu'Alec était contrarié, il était encore plus beau, comme si cela était possible ?!

— J'avais besoin d'assouvir certains besoins naturels, qui requérait que je me mette debout et que je trouve les lieux d'aisances, expliqua Magnus avec un certain amusement dans le regard.

— Ah, oui, heu… ah… Je n'y avais pas songé.

Alec enfila ses chaussures, de grosses bottes en cuir épais et noir, comme le reste de sa tenue. En plein jour et debout, Alec ne rendait pas le même effet. Il semblait plus fort encore, plus guerrier également.

Alec, à la dérobé regarda Magnus qui marchait d'un pas lent vers les fenêtres débarrassées de leurs rideaux. Il portait son pantalon de soldat et une chemise en flanelles trouvait dans la maison. Il était pieds nus et la chemise était trop large pour lui. Alec le contempla tout son soule sans dire mot. Le sorcier avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs également lorsqu'il n'affichait pas sa Marque, il était grand, fin élancé et délicatement musclé. Il portait une moustache et un bouc fin, à son annulaire gauche il portait une chevalière frappée d'un « M » majuscule.

D'un geste élégant Magnus passa une main bardée de cicatrice dans ses cheveux, comme pour en éprouver la douceur. Alec se demanda alors quel parfum avait ses cheveux lorsqu'ils étaient propres et non pas crasseux de terre et de sang ?

Le cœur d'Alec eut des palpitations à la pensée incroyablement naïve que ce sorcier puisse le laisser respirer le parfum de ses cheveux un jour.

— Tu as faim ? demanda Alec en reprenant ses esprits alors qu'un rayon de soleil perçait enfin à travers les vitres crasseuses de la maison.

— Oui, mais je ne veux pas priver qui que ce soit… Vous avez déjà été si bons de m'accueillir. Je ne veux pas déranger outre mesure, dit Magnus en se retournant vers Alec. Le noir te va bien, commenta-t-il sincère.

— Nous portons le noir mieux que les veuves de nos ennemis, récita Alec avec morgue.

— Je vois ça, sourit Magnus.

— Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour la nourriture… je vais aller chasser aujourd'hui pour ramener un peu de viande. Afin d'agrémenter un peu le bouillon.

— Si je peux me rendre utile…

— Non, coupa Alec d'une voix sûre. Non, reposes-toi, reprends des forces.

Magnus sourit doucement, son visage était encore marqué par la fatigue et la douleur.

— Dès que j'irai mieux, je vous laisserai, je ne veux pas être un fardeau.

Alec, en entendant cet ultimatum, se sentit étrangement nauséeux.

— Tu n'es pas un fardeau…

— Mais je ne suis pas non plus un avantage. Vous êtes des Chasseurs d'Ombres et bien que tu ne sois pas comme les autres, vous n'êtes pas réputés pour vous allier avec les Créatures Obscures. Et je crains que ma présence ici ne t'attire que des inimitiés avec les tiens.

Alec regarda Magnus énoncer les faits avec une forme de lassitude et de tristesse. Il retint son élan premier qui avait été d'avancer vers lui, de le toucher, de sentir à nouveau ses doigts noués aux siens. Alec se contenta de pincer ses lèvres en signe d'assentiment. Et comme pour donner raison aux paroles de Magnus Isabelle apparut dans le salon. Elle portait non pas une tenue propre aux jeunes filles de son âge, mais un ensemble de Chasseur d'Ombres : pantalon en cuir noir et veste fermée avec plusieurs boutons jusqu'au col. Elle avait un regard charbonneux et son épaisse chevelure brune ondoyante était retenue dans un chignon complexe. Elle toisa Magnus d'un air méfiant.

— Isabelle, je te présente, Magnus, c'est notre invité.

— Le sorcier que tu as ramassé, tu veux dire, coupa Isabelle qui scrutait Magnus comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête dangereuse sa main enroulée autour d'un fouet en électrum.

— Isabelle ! s'offusqua Alec devant l'inhospitalité de sa jeune sœur.

— Navrée, sorcier, mon frère a toujours eu trop bon cœur. Enfant, lorsqu'il trouvait un animal blessé, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le tuer pour abréger ses souffrances, il fallait toujours qu'il le ramène à la maison… quitte à le regarder agoniser des journées entières en priant qu'il se rétablisse…

Magnus serra les dents et regarda Isabelle avec intensité. Ales s'avança vers sa sœur.

— Tu compare Magnus avec un animal ? chuchota-t-il vivement d'un air contrarié.

— Parce qu'Il a un nom ? dit-elle en continuant de défier du regard le sorcier.

Magnus, comprenant à la perfection l'animosité d'Isabelle et préférant ne pas créer de conflit, baissa la tête et se retira dans la pièce qui lui était dédié, dans le noir. S'en suivi une dispute houleuse entre Isabelle et Alec, qui acheva de réveiller la maisonnée. Magnus, qui n'était ni sourd, ni idiot savait très bien ce qui mettait dans tout leurs états ces Chasseurs d'Ombres : il était l'ennemi : un sorcier, une créature à moitié humaine et démoniaque Aux yeux de tous, excepté d'Alec, il était un danger, une réelle menace. Magnus s'enroula dans les rideaux et chercha, non pas du réconfort, mais de la chaleur dans cette pièce insalubre et glacée. Il devait vite guérir pour partir et laisser cette petite communauté en paix. Il le devait à Alec. Il lui devait de le laisser en paix.

* * *

Magnus attendit le milieu de la journée, lorsque la maison se fut vidée de ses occupants pour quitter son refuge. A pas lent et mesuré, il traîna ses couvertures de fortunes pour s'installer devant une large fenêtre qui donnait à voir sur l'extérieur, par de-là un porche décati et où les premières gelées marquaient les environs. Bientôt il neigerait, les combats se feraient alors plus rudes et plus meurtrier, car en plus des canons et des lames, il faudrait ajouter le froid mortel à la liste des choses qui tuent aisément.

Magnus entendit approcher dans son dos, pour autant, il ne manifesta pas le moindre mouvement, attendant de voir si la personne qui l'observait allait ou non s'avancer vers lui. A sa grande surprise il tomba nez à nez avec un garçon à peine plus âgé qu'Alec. Il avait la peau mate d'épais sourcils broussailleux et un regard dur. Dès qu'il le vit, Magnus su que cet homme-ci ne lui apporterait que des ennuis.

Raj, observait le demi-démon assit comme si de rien n'était devant le jardin de la maison. Comment avait-il puit accepter qu'une telle ignominie foule le sol de leur demeure ? Raj, en garde de surveiller la propriété durant l'absence des autres, s'éloigna, il ne voulait pas parler avec le sorcier. Il s'en méfiait comme de la peste. Dans l'ordre des Créatures obscures qu'il honnissait le plus en bas de la liste il y avait les loup-garou, ensuite les vampires, les fées, puis les sorciers… Ils étaient trop puissants, et doté d'une vie éternelle, de quoi les rendre obligatoirement suspect ou dangereux !

Raj s'éloigna, nerveux d'avoir cette chose sous son toit.

* * *

Alec rentra le plus tôt possible, sa gibecière pleine de lapereaux et d'oiseaux de proies, qu'il avait chassé pour mettre de la viande au programme des réjouissance du soir. Dès qu'il grimpa le porche il tomba sur le regard de Magnus. Celui-ci semblait être là depuis des heures, à attendre son retour, les yeux tournés vers l'extérieur dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Alec lui sourit et lui adressa un signe. Magnus clignant des yeux en guise de salut. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis l'incartade avec Isabelle, Alec jugeant plus prudent de ne pas retourner dans la chambre du sorcier, maintenant qu'il était réveillé, sans quoi ses camardes ne tarderaient pas à trouver une explication déplaisante à la situation.

Alec frappa ses pieds chaussés de lourdes bottes en cuir boueuse, à l'entrée pour les débarrasser de la saleté, puis il entra accompagné d'une bourrasque qui souffla sur les flammes de l'âtre qui peinait à chauffer la salle venteuse. Magnus ne bougea pas de son coin d'observation, il savait que Raj, le surveillait depuis deux bonnes heures.

— Déjà rentré ? s'étonna Raj en surgissant devant Alec.

— Oui, j'ai fait vite, j'ai eu de la chance aujourd'hui, dit Alec en tendant son sac plein de ses trophées.

— C'est tout ?! déplora Raj la mine déconfite.

— Merci, j'ai passé cinq heures dehors à chasser et tout ce que je récolte c'est un « c'est tout » ?! Là on a de la viande pour deux jours ! s'exclama Alec en le foudroyant du regard. Et si je me souviens bien, toi lorsque tu as chassé, tu es revenu bredouille la semaine dernière !

Raj, contrit se tut, laissant le temps à Alec de se défaire de son manteau noir et de ses armes.

— Le sorcier est resté là des heures, dit alors Raj en jetant un regard en coin à Magnus qui faisait toujours mine de l'ignorer royalement. Il n'a pas bougé, du tout, c'est, effrayant…

Alec se retint pour ne pas soupirer d'agacement. Il se contenta de demander à Raj d'aller préparer la viande, puis il s'avança vers Magnus.

— La vue te convient-elle ? s'enquit Alec en prenant place sur la banquette défoncée qui permettait de s'asseoir devant la large fenêtre.

— La vue importe peu, tant que la compagnie est bonne, répondit Magnus en tournant son visage vers Alec pour lui offrir un sourire reconnaissant.

L'amitié sincère et simple que lui offrait Alec était à la fois réconfortante et déroutante.

— Comment va ta blessure ? demanda Alec inquiet.

— Bien mieux, merci. Sans tes soins, je serai mort.

Alec pencha son visage en avant, ses mèches noires lui tombant devant les yeux. Magnus admira cette allure à la fois virile et sensuelle. Il admirait ses épais cils qui bordaient ses yeux bleus incroyables, lorsque celui-ci releva son visage. Magnus nullement gêné d'être surprit entrain de le dévisager aussi ouvertement ne broncha pas. Alec, lui, rougit violemment.

— Je, dois faire à manger…

— Je peux aider ?

— Tu sais cuisiner ? Je veux dire, quelque chose de meilleurs que ce que tu as déjà pu goûter ici ? sourit Alec en se relevant de la banquette.

— Je crois qu'avec mes neuf cents ans, je m'y connais un peu, badina Magnus en se mettant à son tour debout, le corps toujours drapé dans les rideaux.

— Neuf cents ans ?! manqua de s'étrangler Alec.

— A quelques années près, minauda Magnus avec humour satisfait de voir l'expression incrédule se peindre sur le visage d'Alec.

Magnus avait largement moins que ce qu'il prétendait, il était né en 1600, loin sur une île à l'autre bout du monde. Pourtant, il avait rapidement appris à mentir sur son âge pour se faire passer pour plus puissant, plus sage et plus important qu'il ne l'était réellement. Et souvent, cela fonctionnait à merveille !

Magnus prépara alors un repas pour le soir, usant de ses connaissances culinaires accumulées depuis des années, et ce qu'il avait à sa disposition. En trois heures il concoctât un rôti de lapereaux en sauce accompagné de champignon braiser et il put même préparer un dessert : pommes au miel cuites au four ! La maison, pour la première fois depuis son occupation par des Chasseurs d'Ombres sentait bon et cela la rendait enfin habitable et chaleureuse !

Alec, qui avait assisté Magnus tout le long de la préparation, l'avait écouté parler de ces autres vies passé loin d'ici, de ses voyages, de ses rencontres. Plus il l'écoutait, plus Alec sentait qu'il pourrait passer plus que quelques jours à l'écouter. Il s'habituerait au son de sa voix, à son regard tendre, à ses facéties et à sa manière charmante de faire le modeste alors qu'il n'en était rien ! Au moment de servir le repas, pourtant, aucun Chasseur d'Ombres ne se présenta à la table. Alec étonné, monta chercher ses compatriotes dans les étages. Il trouva Jace posté dans les escaliers, les bras croisés, l'expression sévère.

— Le repas est servi, dit Alec en fronçant les sourcils, étonné de trouver son parabatai planté au milieu du passage avec tout le reste de l'équipe sur le pallier du premier dans le même état d'attente stoïque.

— C'est _lui_ qui a cuisiné ? demanda Jace d'une voix ferme.

— Magnus ? Tu me demandes si Magnus a préparé le repas ?

— Oui, grinça Jace.

— Alors, oui, c'est lui qui a préparé le repas, alors qu'il est gravement blessé et qu'il n'est absolument pas tenu de nous faire cette politesse, dit Alec en plantant son regard dans celui de Jace.

— Alors on ne mangera rien, décréta Jace.

— Quoi ?! fit Alec scandalisé. Qu'est-ce que vous craigniez ?!

— Ils craignent que j'aie empoisonné le repas, répondit d'une voix lasse et éteinte Magnus qui avait suivi dans l'ombre Alec.

— Quoi ?! répéta Alec toujours aussi choqué par la stupidité de cette éventualité. Jace ne me dit pas que c'est ce que vous croyez ?!

— C'est un sorcier ! On ne peut pas leur faire confiance ! argumenta Jace comme si cela suffisait.

Alec bouche bée n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il allait répliquer quelque chose, puis se détourna de lui et des autres.

— Tant pis pour vous ! Nous on a faim et on ne va certainement pas gâcher un repas, parce que vous êtes tous devenus paranoïaques !

— Quoi ?! Alec ! Non, ne mange pas ça ! s'exclama Jace en suivant son parabatai dans les escaliers jusqu'à la salle à manger.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'il a empoisonné le repas ?! s'offusqua Alec en soulevant le couvercle rouillé qui maintenait le rôti au chaud.

— Ne le fais pas, averti Jace en regardant Alec piquer d'une fourchette la chair tendre qui avait mijoté durant des heures dans un jus divin.

— Regarde bien ! s'exclama Alec en fourrant la viande dans sa bouche avant de fermer les yeux tant les saveurs étaient exquises et que sa faim éteinte depuis des mois se réveilla en sursaut en réclamant d'avantage.

Jace, suivit de la troupe, regardèrent Alec se resservir dans le plat et ne subir aucun signe d'empoisonnement. Ils étaient sous le choc. Puis rassuré, ils s'installèrent toujours autour de la table, comme des enfants après s'être fait sermonner par leur père.

Magnus en retrait, c'était attendu à ce genre de réaction. Il devait avouer que s'il c'était retrouvé dans le cas inverse : un Chasseur d'Ombres dans un repaire de sorciers, il n'aurait su comment réagir. Sa satisfaction était immense en regardant la tablée faire circuler les plats et lécher leurs assiettes. Alec approcha de Magnus et l'installa avec eux. Si au début, personne ne parla, rapidement le bruit des couverts fut remplacé par un concert d'éloge au sujet de sa cuisine. Magnus sourit doucement et partagea le repas avec une bande de Chausseurs d'Ombres rassasié et enfin détendu. Le dessert remporta la palme et tous décrétèrent que demain, Magnus devrait à nouveau les honorer d'un dîner équivalent ! Après le repas, Alec conduisit Magnus dans sa chambre à l'écart pour s'assurer que la plaie allait bien et refaire un cataplasme frais avec des bandes propres.

Alors que les longs doigts agiles d'Alec le soignaient Magnus tourna son regard vers son visage. Subjugué par sa beauté dessinée à la lueur de trois petites flammes de bougies.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi ?

Alec suspendit son geste et reposa ses mains sur ses genoux.

— Je ne sais pas… J'aimerais croire que s'il m'arrivait ce qu'il t'est arrivé, je voudrais que l'on s'occupe de moi de la même manière… Mais en même temps…

— Oui ? encouragea Magnus qui se sentait intime avec Alec.

— En même temps, je ne crois pas que j'en aurai fait autant pour quelqu'un d'autre, avoua à voix basse Alec en levant ses yeux vers ceux de Magnus.

Le silence se fit palpable.

— Je crois que c'est bon, tu peux, te rhabiller, dit Alec après avoir littéralement dévoré du regard le visage si parfait de Magnus.

Magnus rabattit sur son torse la chemise et le moment fut rompu. Alec se leva de sa chaise et quitta la pièce.

— Bonne nuit Magnus, reposes-toi bien…

— Bonne nuit, Alexander, chuchota Magnus en regardant l'ombre découpé en contre-jour d'Alec alors qu'il lui souhaitait bonne nuit.

Il était tard et tous allèrent se coucher. Magnus s'allongea sur son lit et avant de fermer les yeux il se surprit à sourire en songeant à Alec. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des semaines. A la place du visage de son défunt Georges, l'image d'Alec s'imposa en douceur. Et lentement, Magnus su qu'il allait guérir. Non seulement de sa blessure physique, mais aussi celle de son cœur. Et le baume qui allait l'y aidait avait le plus beau prénom du monde : Alexander.

* * *

Dis-moi vite ce que vous en pensez !

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre :-D

A très vite !


	5. Chapter 5

Hello !

Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! :-D

Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre... je n'en dis pas plus ;-)

* * *

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que Magnus avait été tiré hors des griffes de la mort et que désormais il résidait le temps de sa convalescence dans le repaire des Chasseurs d'Ombres. Au fur et à mesure des jours il avait réussi à se faire accepter par eux, en usant à la fois de son charme désarmant, mais aussi de ses talents de cuisinier. Plus les jours passaient plus il redoutait de devoir partir, pourtant, il le savait, il ne pouvait demeurer éternellement ici et même s'il ignorait encore ce qu'il allait faire, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre de dire adieu à Alec.

Alec lui aussi subissait les mêmes affres. Il redoutait le jour où Magnus disparaîtrait dans le vaste monde, car il en était certain, un sorcier tel que lui ne pouvait pas se contenter de rester au même endroit, il devait bouger, voyager et traverser le monde et les siècles… Alec se sentait impuissant. Et pourtant chaque jour passé en sa compagnie était une bénédiction et ses missions lui semblaient moins ternes, moins insipides. Magnus lui infusait de la vie. Il redoutait son départ plus que tout !

Ensemble ils passaient des heures à converser tout en cuisinant ou en aidant Alec à soigner les rames de leur petite division.

Magnus sentait ses pouvoirs revenir, grâce au repos, à la meilleure nourriture – Alec s'échinait à toujours trouver de quoi satisfaire la troupe pour les repas ! Et plus il les sentait regagner son corps, plus il se sentait fort. Sa plaie disparue en une nuit, pourtant Magnus, ne se sentant pas encore prêt à quitter ce cocon fit croire qu'il souffrait encore de sa blessure. Pourtant, il en était terriblement conscient son temps était compté. On le tolérait ici, il ne fallait pas abuser outre mesure. Néanmoins il ne comptait pas disparaître avant d'avoir réalisé quelques changements majeurs dans la demeure.

Aussi un soir après une journée particulièrement harassante pour tous : Magnus lui avait concocté un repas gargantuesque dans une maison à présent isolée et bien chauffée. Les Chasseurs d'Ombres estomaqués découvrirent que la maison qu'ils c'étaient approprié était pratiquement comme neuve. Magnus avait usé de sa magie pour rendre les lieux vivables et il s'était même appliqué à rendre chaque pièce chaleureuse. Tout semblait neuf : les draps, les chaises, les oreilles, la tables, les cheminées, les rideaux, les murs, les tableaux, la cuisines ! TOUT ! Sous le choc, ils prirent place autour de la table dressée. Alec, su alors que c'était le repas d'adieu. Magnus les avait remerciés en arrangeant à la perfection leur demeure et en leur préparant un repas titanesque.

Alec, la gorge serrée ne put presque rien avaler. Il avait compris que Magnus partirait sans doute dans la nuit et qu'au matin la seule trace de sa présence ici serait le petit débarras vide.

Alec ne savoura ni le vin italien, ni les mets étrangers, ni le dessert de crème glacée et de pâtisseries françaises. Tout dans sa bouche avait le goût de la cendre tant le départ de Magnus le meurtrissait. Lorsque la table fut démise et que tous repus gagnèrent leur chambre pour la nuit, Magnus demeura dans le salon achevant son œuvre avant d'aller se coucher une dernière fois dans sa chambrette. Alec dans l'ombre de l'encadrement de la porte du salon regarda à la dérobée Magnus faire apparaitre au bout de ses doigts mouvants de minuscules flammes bleutés qui couraient de ses mains jusqu'à la cheminée de la maison, décuplant le feu qui y ronflait. Magnus agrémenta le lieu d'une banquette neuve et d'une bibliothèque richement remplie. Puis il s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce contemplant son travail avec satisfaction avant de dire à voix feutrée :

— Tu peux entrer.

Alec sursauta en comprenant qu'il avait été découvert. Il s'avança dans la lumière du feu de la cheminée et des quelques bougies trônant dans des candélabres dépoussiérés et lustrés.

— Je me croyais plus discret.

— Tes runes ne fonctionnent guère sur moi, expliqua doucement Magnus en regardant Alec venir jusqu'à lui.

— Peut-être que je voulais que tu saches que j'étais là, dit tout bas Alec en s'arrêtant à un pas de Magnus.

— Et pourquoi auras-tu fais cela ? questionna Magnus en sentant son cœur se serrer d'anticipation.

— Parce que je voulais te voir… parce que j'ai besoin de te parler…

— Pourquoi ? chuchota Magnus en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Alec.

— Parce que… je ne veux pas que tu partes.

— Alexander…

Magnus observait Alec détaillant ses yeux, sa bouche épaisse, la ligne de ses cheveux en bataille, l'expression de ses sourcils et cette manière corporelle de se contenir. Magnus se sentit faiblir sur ses positions.

— … qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? continua Magnus après sa pause.

— Tu le sais, murmura Alec qui sentait son cœur vibrer à l'unisson de celui du sorcier.

Alec tendit sa main et avec lenteur il effleura la main droite de Magnus. Il ressentit à nouveau le courant passer entre eux et leurs regards se soudèrent davantage.

— Alexander, cet n'est pas une bonne idée, dit Magnus la gorge serrée par la tension qui régnait entre eux deux.

Depuis le début, ils s'observaient, ils se cherchaient mutuellement, mais Magnus avait toujours feinté de ne rien remarquer, à présent il ne pouvait plus prétendre ignorer ce que ressentait Alec pour lui et vice versa.

Alec scruta les yeux de Magnus. Il entendait ces paroles, paroles qu'il prononçait uniquement pour tenter de repousser l'inéluctable.

— Magnus, je le veux… Juste cette nuit, juste nous…

— Alexander, tu es un Chasseur d'Ombres et je suis…

— Un sorcier, oui je sais, coupa Alec en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Magnus. Et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche. Je n'en ai rien à faire que nos races sont des ennemis mortels. Pour moi, ça n'a pas d'importance et ce que je ressens n'est pas lié à ça…

— Alexander, chuchota Magnus tandis qu'il sentait tout son corps s'embraser à mesure qu'Alec rapetissait la distance entre eux.

— Dis-moi que tu ne le veux pas aussi et j'arrêterai. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et jure-moi que tu n'en brûle pas d'envie ?

Magnus déglutit, Alec, les joues rouges, assura sa prise autour des doigts de Magnus et de son autre main il alla cueillir sa joue. Ils se regardèrent encore, puis, les lèvres d'Alec se déposèrent sur celles de Magnus. Les doutes et les réticences du sorcier disparurent au loin. La bouche du Chasseur d'Ombres était si envoûtante, si charmeuse, si incroyablement divine ! Magnus ferma les paupières et plongea dans ce baiser sans retenu arrachant à Alec un gémissement lorsqu'il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Magnus serra son corps contre celui d'Alec et approfondit encore plus leur baiser, se cambrant contre son torse et plongeant ses doigts dans sa chevelure noire. Alec n'en revenait pas de l'explosion de saveur ! Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Magnus il n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête : connaître le parfum de ses lèvres et maintenant qu'il le tenait contre lui, sa bouche soudée à la sienne, il refusait d'en rester là ! Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de Magnus et sa respiration se fit plus intense à mesure que la bouche de Magnus dévorait la sienne.

Alec savait que sur plusieurs points de vue ce qu'ils faisaient été mal, vraiment mal… pourquoi comment se ranger à l'avis des puritains lorsqu'un sorcier aussi séduisant, mystérieux et captivant que Magnus Bane vous embrassait comme si vous étiez le seul homme sur cette Terre ?!

Un bruit dans la bâtisse les fit se lâcher et s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Le regard d'Alec était luisant, celui de Magnus d'ordinaire sombres était remplacé par un regard félin. Magnus soudain conscient qu'il c'était laissé aller détourna le regard, se retourna et essuya ses lèvres avec son pouce, goutant encore les lèvres d'Alec.

Alec, sur le qui-vive, marcha silencieusement et rapidement vers l'entrée du salon où ils étaient et écoutant dans la nuit d'où provenait ces bruits suspects.

— Plus rien, commenta Alec dans un murmure le visage encore tournée vers l'obscurité de l'escalier qui menait aux chambres à l'étage.

— C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, répondit Magnus avant de quitter sans explication le salon pour sa chambrette.

Alec le suivit et le rattrapa par le bras au moment où il allait s'engouffrer dans le débarras.

— Magnus, je…

— Alexander, toi et moi, c'est un rêve, un très beau rêve, mais rien qu'un rêve. Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est même pas envisageable et ça ne le sera pas. Nous devons rester réaliste…

Alec le regard tremblant, scruta celui de Magnus.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'être réaliste, Magnus, j'ai envie d'âtre avec toi ce soir…

Magnus déglutit.

— Non, je… je ne peux pas…

— Parce que je suis un Chasseur d'Ombres ?

— Ça te mettrait en danger, oui, mais pas uniquement.

— Dis-moi ? Dis-moi ce que t'empêche de passer une nuit avec moi ? dit Alec d'une voix grave et sensuelle qui rendit presque fou de désire Magnus.

— J'ai perdu un être cher il y a peu, dit Magnus d'une voix sourde en baissant le visage. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à l'oublier…

Alec relâcha le bras de Magnus. Comment avait-il pu être aussi égoïste au point d'omettre l'essentiel : que Magnus n'était peut-être pas célibataire ?! Certes, Alec avait vite su que Magnus et lui étaient du même bord et qu'ils avaient les mêmes accointances, mais, jamais il n'aurait supposé que Magnus eût déjà donné son cœur à un autre. Cette nouvelle le foudroya sur place.

Magnus lui offrit un sourire pâle. Il mourait d'envie d'embrasser encore et encore Alec, de l'entraîner dans cette chambre trop petite et de lui donner son corps à aimer pour la nuit. Il se laisserait volontiers noyer dans ce grands regard bleu, soutenu dans ces bras puissants et caressant sa verge, mais… Une nuit ? Se contenter d'une seule nuit ? ça serait bien trop cruel…

— Je l'ignorai, fini par dire Alec en rougissant de s'être montré aussi grossier envers Magnus.

— Tu ne pouvais le savoir… Bonne nuit Alexander.

— Magnus ? retint encore une seconde Alec.

— Oui ?

— Demain matin, tu partiras, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Attends-moi avant de partir, je voudrais m'assurer que tu…

— Oui, je te dirais au revoir, Alexander, c'est le minimum que je puisse faire après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Alec dévora encore des yeux les lèvres de Magnus se rappelant bien trop nettement quels étaient leurs parfums exotiques.

— Bonne nuit, Magnus…

Alec se retourna et tandis qu'il montait les marches le menant à sa chambre de bonne, où Jace devait déjà dormir gavé par l'incroyable repas de Magnus, sa seule pensée était qu'il venait de vivre un baiser indéfinissable ! Son premier baiser, il l'avait eu avec la créature la plus belle et la plus sublime de cette planète. Alec avait embrassé son tigre sauvage et pour un premier baiser, c'était de loin de plus mémorable qu'il eut pu espérer recevoir et donner ! Et même si demain, il allait devoir dire adieu à Magnus -chose qui le rebutait déjà-, il garderait précieusement ce baiser en mémoire.

* * *

Allez dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre où nos deux héros se rapprochent enfin !

A très vite !


	6. Chapter 6

Hello !

Wahou, merci ! Merci pour tout ces superbes message s! Je suis enchanté que leur premier baiser vous ai autant plu ! :-D Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements et suggestions vis à vis de Magnus, à propos de Gorges... mdr!

Je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps :

Bonne lecteur !

* * *

L'aube apporta son lot de désillusion. Alec sut à la minute où il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait bien trop veillé ! Jace l'avait laissé dormi, contrairement à ce qu'il faisait d'ordinaire ! En voyant à quel point il faisait jour dans sa petite chambre, Alec se redressa brusquement comme un animal aux aguets. Il écouta les bruits de la maison. Pas un souffle, rien. Alec en hâte s'habilla de sa tenue de Chasseur d'Ombres : tout en noir et dévala en hâte les escaliers pour courir jusqu'à la chambrette de Magnus : vide.

Alec sentit son estomac se liquéfier. Ses doigts enserraient la poignée en verre soufflée et c'était la seule chose qui le rattachait au monde. Comme une amarre alors que le vaisseau de son corps dérivait loin. Sans pousser sa réflexion plus loin, Alex s'élança au dehors oubliant d'enfiler précautionneusement son manteau car dehors un blizzard de neige faisait rage ! Il fit plusieurs pas hors de la maison, courant à l'aveugle dans cet océan de blanc et appela Magnus. Le son de sa voix s'emporta dans les méandres floconneux du vent hurlant. Rien, ni personne ne lui répondit. L'air glacé fouettait son visage. Résigné, vaincu et meurtrit Alec rebroussa chemin en direction de la maison. Alors qu'il peinait à traverser ce vent puissant qui semblait le ramener en arrière, un cri équivalent à de la craie que l'on racle sur un tableau en ardoise rompit le hurlement monotone du blizzard. Alec porta instinctivement sa main à l'endroit où se trouvait d'ordinaire son arc et ses flèches. Mais ses doigts n'happèrent rien. Il c'était précipité dehors sans rien emporter. Alec se retourna et fixa le brouillard de neige glacé qui lui giflait le visage. Il savait que le cri qu'il venait d'entendre était celui d'un démon vorace.

Soudain la menace lui bondit dessus. Alec roula dans la neige, cognant son nez dans un roc dissimulé par le tapis blanc. Il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et sauta à nouveau sur ses jambes, prêt à riposter avec ses poings. Son nez, brisé sec, gouttait de grosses perles pourpres. Son sang emporté dans les tourbillons colorait de rouge le décor éclatant. Alec ne prêta pas attention à la douleur qui irradiait dans son visage, il était concentré sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le démon resurgit et grimpa sur lui pour planter une rangée de dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs dans sa gorge, prêt à le dévorer et le vider. Alec attrapa à mains nues le vorace et le rejeta au sol. Ses paumes poissées de venin de démons brûlaient, mais il n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il roula sur la créature, cherchant à la tuer sous le poids de son corps lourd et musclé.

— ALEXANDER !

Alec releva son visage, le démon, qui grouillait sous lui en profita pour se faufiler et ramper loin avant d'essayer d'enrouler une queue hérissée de dard atour du torse d'Alec. Soudain à travers le blizzard une explosion bleue surgit de nulle part et le vorace éclata en cendre rougeoyante. Alec à genoux, en appui sur ses mains à vifs, respirait mal crachant du sang.

Une paire de mains solides vint à la rencontre d'Alec et le retourna : Jace.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda Jace inquiet au vu de l'état de son parabatai.

— Ça pourrait être pire… Où est Magnus ?

— Je ne sais pas…

Jace en voyant le regard éperdu de son ami rectifia sa réponse tout en le mettant sur ses jambes :

— Il est sorti il y a une heure de la maison car ses boucliers, mit en place hier, l'ont averti d'une invasion de démons à l'Est… On l'a tous suivit… On était sur le chemin du retour quand j'ai ressenti ton angoisse et ta douleur. J'ai fait au plus vite.

Alec écouta Jace lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il le reconduise à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Une fois dans le salon, Jace installa son parabatai dans un fauteuil face au feu. Le gros de la troupe était de retour. Tous portaient plus ou moins les stigmatiques d'un combat, mais seul Alec pressentait les blessures le plus inquiétante.

— Quelle idée aussi de se battre en corps à corps avec cette bestiole ! s'exclama Jace en contemplant les mains d'Alec. On dirait que ta peau a été rongé ! Isabelle !

La jolie brune débarqua en courant, sa stèle à la main. Elle étouffa un cri d'inquiétude devant les blessures de son grand frère et appliqua sa rune de guérison. Le nez d'Alec cessa de dégouliner et l'os se reforma dans un claquement sec et désagréable, ses égratignures et bleus se dissipèrent, mais ses mains… rien ne changea.

— C'est douloureux ? questionna Isabelle agenouillée à la droite d'Alec.

— Oui, répondit Jace les sourcils froncés. Je peux le ressentir.

Raj, qui avait une belle estafilade sur la joue s'approcha à son tour et dit doucement :

— Je n'ai pas revu Magnus depuis qu'il a couru dans votre direction… j'ai cru voir l'ombre d'un Sharx dans son dos…

— Quoi ?! s'étrangla Alec en repoussant Isabelle qui ressayait encore une fois d'user de la rune de guérison pour ses mains. Tu es en train de me dire que tu as laissé Magnus seul dans cette tempête et poursuivit par un démon ?!

— Il n'a pas besoin de nous, se défendit Raj. Il a tué à lui seul presque toute la meute de démons ! Et il te cherchait dans ce blizzard. Je l'ai entendu hurler ton prénom et puis j'ai vu passer, enfin je crois, le Sharx et puis je suis rentré, comme je ne parvenais pas à le retrouver !

Alec se remit debout. Il se moquait que ses habits soient trempés de neige, que ses mains étaient en lambeaux, et qu'il se remettait à peine d'un combat serré : il devait retrouver Magnus !

— Je viens avec toi, dit Jace en comprenant les intentions d'Alec.

Cependant ils n'eurent pas besoin de passer la porte, car Magnus surgissait dans un tourbillon de neige. Il portait sur une épaule le corps ensanglanté d'un de leur camarade. Jace le débarrassa rapidement du blessé et lorsque Magnus vit Alec à trois pas de lui, saint et sauf, la crispation de ses traits se dissipa quelque peu.

— Alexander, par tous les démons de l'Enfer, tu n'as rien, souffla-t-il en marchant doucement vers lui.

Autour d'eux les Chausseurs d'Ombres écoutaient.

— Et toi ? s'enquit Alec en le détaillant des pieds à la tête tellement soulagé de le revoir qu'il brûlait d'une flamme incandescente.

— Je vais m'en remettre, assura le sorcier avant de voir les paumes d'Alec. Laisse-moi voir.

Docilement Alec ouvrit ses doigts, Magnus prit ses mains dans les siennes et contempla le désastre. La peau c'était comme dissoute sous les effets du venin du vorace.

— Il faut soigner ça immédiatement, dit-il en entraînant Alec à nouveau dans le salon.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il faut ? questionna Isabelle sur leurs talons. J'ai des herbes médicinales…

— De la magie de sorcier devrait suffire, si c'est pris à temps, coupa Magnus une fois qu'il disposait de lumière suffisante pour commencer son travail de guérisseur.

Autour d'eux un cercle de Chasseurs d'Ombres curieux et inquiets se forma. Alec se moquait bien de la douleur, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Magnus, Magnus qui discrètement le caresserait avec ses pouces, tout en usant de sa magie bleutée pour le soigner. Magnus tout à sa tâche, ignorait royalement les paires d'yeux dirigés vers lui. Il avait eu si peur en entendant Alec crier dans le brouillard de neige. Et lorsqu'il l'avait vu si mal en point avec ce démon…

— C'est extraordinaire ! souffla Isabelle en voyant le miracle opérer sous ses yeux. Tous les sorciers peuvent faire ce genre de prodige ?!

— Oui, enfin, si on paie le prix, nuança Magnus en vérifiant qu'il avait totalement neutralisé le venin du vorace.

— Le prix ? releva Jace qui avait déposé le blessé étourdit dans le fauteuil occupé quelques minutes plus tôt par Alec.

— Oui, souvent des bijoux, de l'or, jamais de monnaies, c'est trop peu fiable. A chaque nouvelle génération l'argent se dévalue, tandis que l'or et les bijoux, ça traverse le temps, expliqua Magnus qui continuai de tenir les mains d'Alec dans les siennes incapable de rompre le charme qui le liait à lui alors que son travail était terminé.

— Tu vas nous demander de te payer, sorcier ? demanda Raj avec un peu trop d'amertume dans la voix. Parce que nous ne possédons rien !

Magnus se tourna vers lui et planta son regard noir dans le sien.

— … Non. Alexander m'a sauvé la vie, c'est le moins que je puisse faire en retour.

La réponse de Magnus avait laissé entendre sa voix dépourvue de charme, une voix dure, intransigeante et puissante. Alec se sentit frissonner au son de cette intonation si viril.

Raj baissa le visage contrit d'avoir courroucé leur allier. Magnus s'ébroua et chassa de ses cheveux et de son manteau long et noir la neige qui s'y était accumulée. Il relâcha enfin Alec et s'approcha du feu pour profiter de sa chaleur. Sous son crâne il se livrai à un véritable combat : il devait partir, pour préserver Alec, pour l'empêcher de faire l'impensable, mais en même temps… le quitter… il avait cru se liquéfier en le voyant assaillit par le démon… s'il le quittait, il ne le reverrait jamais plus. Était-il possible de vouloir rester alors que tout les oppose et qu'en si peu de temps Magnus se soit rapproché d'Alec ? Il leva ses yeux vers Alec, qui le regardait en silence, l'expression indéchiffrable.

Et au fond, que voulait vraiment Alec ?

* * *

Une fois les blessés soignés et la maison sécurisé par les bons soins généreux et gratuits de Magnus, tous se réunir dans la salle à manger pour discuter de ce qui c'était produit. Magnus ne fut pas convié à leur conversation de Chasseurs d'Ombres. Il ne s'en formalisa guère. Il savait déjà ce qu'ils allaient dire : comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Qui avait relâché autant de démons si proches de leur repaire ? Qui pouvait leur vouloir du tords et enfin : fallait-il garder ou non un sorcier aussi utile que Magnus ?

Cette dernière question, Magnus se la posait également. Il s'enferma dans sa chambrette et s'allongea sur son lit devenu enfin confortable après l'avoir remanié grâce à ses pouvoirs retrouvés.

Plus il tournait et retournait la situation, moins il y voyait clair… Il était partagé entre demeurer et partir. Rester avec Alec et lui attirer immanquablement des ennuis, ou l'abandonner et en souffrir tout autant que la perte de Gorges ? Est-ce que le cœur de Magnus pouvait supporter deux pertes aussi violentes en si peu de temps ? Pourtant… pourtant… Ce qu'il y avait entre Alec et lui… Jamais il n'avait senti cette _connexion_ ! Non, jamais, ni avec un homme, ni avec une femme, ni avec un Terrestre, ou avec une Créature Obscure… Quelque chose d'inconcevable semblait le lier à Alec…

_Me lier ?_

Non, Magnus était un esprit libre… quoi que…

— Magnus ?

La voix de l'homme qui accaparait ses pensées attira son attention. Alec était entré dans sa chambre, la porte ouverte dans son dos. Il le regardait avec intensité. Ses yeux semblaient dire tout autre chose que le discours de son corps, qui était tout en retenu, mais son regard… il brûlait.

— Oui ? fit Magnus en se relevant de sa position allongée qui était, il faut bien l'avouer, un brin trop provocatrice en cet instant.

— On a voté et on souhaiterait que tu restes encore un peu pour nous prêter main forte dans notre mission, si tu le veux bien sûr…

— Et toi, Alexander, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Magnus ses yeux accrochés aux siens.

— Tu le sais bien, souffla Alec le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine en regardant Magnus s'approcher de lui comme dans un rêve.

— Dis-le-moi, Alexander, parce que je suis perdu.

Ils étaient si proche, comme la veille au soir, ils pouvaient respirer l'haleine de l'autre, son parfum, son odeur et même sentir sa chaleur.

— Je veux que tu restes, Magnus, avoua Alec avec ses joues rouges.

Magnus sentit un tressaillement venir du plus profond de son âme.

— Qu'il en soit ainsi, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même. J'espère juste que tu ne viendras pas à le regretter un jour…

— Jamais.

— Alors, je reste.

* * *

J'ai vraiment, vraiment hâte d'avoir vos retours pour ce chapitre ;-)

A très vite !


	7. Chapter 7

Hello !

Merci encore pour tous vos messages, qui me font très plaisir ! C'est un vrai bonheur que de vous lire ! :-D

Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui je dois le préciser est en **Raiting M** ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Magnus et Alec le savaient à présent, ils en étaient parfaitement conscients : ils se désiraient l'un l'autre. Ils se désiraient si fort que ça leur faisait mal lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Pourtant aussi fort le besoin de l'autre soit-il, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se sauter simplement dessus. Déjà que les relations Chasseurs d'Ombres et Créatures Obscures étaient complexes, alors si en plus à la vue de tous ils affichaient leur attirances… ils seraient perdus !

Magnus regarda Alec quitter sa chambre et annoncer sa décision aux autres. Magnus resta seul, assit dans la pénombre, déglutit. Il avait chaud, très chaud et cela n'était en rien dû au poêle qu'il avait installé magiquement la nuit dernière pour se tenir chaud dans cet endroit exigu et sans option de chauffage. Doucement il tendit ses mains vers le métal brûlant et contempla l'écalât de ses bagues cerclant ses doigts. Il sourit doucement en se disant qu'Alec ignorait à quel point il pouvait être excentrique par moment…

Magnus se leva, il réarrangea les manches de sa chemise qui dépassait de sa veste, puis quitta la pièce d'un pas tranquille et souple. Oublié les privations de la guerre, oublié les heures d'angoisses à n'avoir qu'un demi-sommeil, oublié la puanteur des campements militaires, oubliés la peur… à la place il avait temporairement élu domicile dans une demeure qui se révélait bien plus charmante que prévu ! Maintenant qu'on l'avait remeublé et rendu plus agréable à vivre, il se sentait bien là, même s'il devait partager ce toit avec une horde de jeunes Chasseurs d'Ombres, il s'en moquait car, il y avait Alec, le seul et unique Alec qui comptait à travers le monde !

* * *

Alec achevait la réunion avec les autres membres de son groupe. Il ne savait pas trop comment tout cela c'était orchestré, mais il semblait qu'il venait de prendre la place du leader en proposant des solutions et des plans de défenses… en quelques minutes les autres semblaient l'avoir désigné comme leur chef, eux qui vivaient depuis des mois sans réelle tête à la formation de leur troupe des rebelles… Alec ne savait pas comment il devait le prendre… Ni s'il serait un bon chef, cependant, il était flatté de leur reconnaissance. Ils avaient su voir en lui un leader et il en était heureux.

D'un pas rapide et nerveux il rejoignit Magnus qui lisait assit nonchalamment sur une causeuse devant le feu. Magnus avait cette capacité à avoir l'air chez lui partout où il allait, comme si les objets lui appartenaient depuis toujours ! Alec le regarda lire comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois et quelque part, c'était vrai : il le voyait enfin en pleine forme, non plus souffrant ou tendu par son départ prochain. Il le voyait aussi pour la première fois dans des vêtements sélectionnés par lui-même et cela avec quelque chose de… différent. Magnus portait une chemise en soie ocre, un gilet en velours bordeaux avec une montre à gousset dont la chaîne pendait depuis la pochette et le tout surmonté d'une veste en redingote grise, assortie au pantalon anthracite taillé dans le même tissu épais et confortable. Ses cheveux noirs, lissés en arrière étaient peignés avec attention et son visage semblait plus lisse encore. Alec nota que Magnus portait une série de bague à ses doigts et deux colliers pendait à son cou, ainsi qu'un bracelet en perle sombres à son poignet gauche. Non, décidément Magnus n'était pas un homme comme les autres et cela ne le rendit encore que plus attirant aux yeux d'Alec.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Magnus en levant son nez de sa page de lecture pour dévorer du regard Alec.

— On ne peut mieux, assura Alec en s'avançant. Que lis-tu ?

— Rien d'intéressant, dit Magnus en jetant le livre par-dessus son épaule.

Alec ne put retenir un petit rire devant la facétie de son sorcier. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil face à la causeuse et se pourlécha les lèvres machinalement. Ce petit mouvement de langue n'échappa pas aux yeux de Magnus.

— Sommes-nous seuls ? s'enquit le sorcier d'une voix basse et velouté.

Alec rougit violemment et fit un bref non de la tête. Comme pour confirmer sa réponse Jace entra dans le séjour.

— Isabelle et les autres sont prêt à aller vérifier les alentours, maintenant que la tempête de neige s'est apaisée.

— Tu les accompagnes ? s'enquit Alec en regardant son parabatai. Je me sentirais mieux si tu allais avec eux.

— Avec joie, je suis un homme de terrain ! Cela ne te gène pas d'assurer ma corvée de cuisine ? demanda Jace un brin soulagé de laisser les fourneaux à Alec.

— Vas-y, j'ai bien vu que tu avais envie de chasser du démon.

— Tu ne seras pas déçu ! S'il reste une de ces saletés, je vais la débusquer et la renvoyer d'où elle vient ! s'exclama Jace en sortant sa lame séraphique pour fendre l'air mimant une attaque.

Magnus sourit au moment où Jace quitta la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard il quitta la maison, suivit par toute l'équipe au grand complet. Alec leur avait demandé d'aller vérifier que les environs étaient devenus sûr.

— Sommes-nous seuls à présent ? reprit Magnus qui avait simplement dévoré du regard Alec durant le temps du départ des Chausseurs d'Ombres.

— Oui, souffla Alec.

— Bien.

Magnus se leva et fondit sur Alec, qui ouvrit ses bras pour l'attirer contre lui. Assit dans le fauteuil il tenait contre lui le corps brûlant de Magnus collé au sien. Leurs bouches se soudèrent et le baiser enfiévrés qui s'en suivi leur retourna les esprits. Alec respirait par le nez l'odeur de Magnus, il n'en revenait pas de l'avoir blottit contre lui pour ce baiser qui le plongeait un peu plus profondément dans son vice. Les doigts de Magnus se perdirent dans les cheveux noirs d'Alec, usant de ses ongles pour le faire frissonner de plaisir, tandis que sa langue s'engouffrait un peu plus dans la bouche du Chasseur d'Ombres pantelant. Magnus, paupières closes, vivait l'instant à mille pour cent. Il avait failli mourir, il avait failli tout perdre, d'ailleurs, il avait presque accepté que sa vie s'achève durant cette stupide mission suicide et le voilà qu'il embrassait à pleine bouche l'homme le plus séduisant qu'il avait jamais vu !

Les mains d'Alec glissèrent de son dos pour aller s'installer ferment sur les fesses de Magnus, qui gémit de plaisir. Alec rougissant de son audace, continua de caresser et de tenir les fesses de Magnus, vu que celui-ci ne s'y opposait pas. Magnus enivré par l'instant se mit à onduler doucement contre Alec, oubliant où ils étaient et qui ils étaient l'un pour l'autre : des ennemis mortels.

— Magnus, gémit Alec alors que le sorcier dévorait de baiser sa gorge.

— Tu veux que je ralentisse ? On va trop vite ? questionna Magnus qui jouait déjà avec les boutons de la chemise d'Alec.

— J'ai vingt-quatre ans, j'ai attendu assez longtemps, dit Alec en plongeant son regard enflammé dans celui de Magnus.

Le sorcier déglutit devant le désir d'Alec. Est-ce qu'un homme l'avait jamais autant désiré ? Cette fougue, cette passion était-elle typique des Chasseurs d'Ombres ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi c'était-il tenu éloigné de cette race aussi longtemps ?!

— Magnus, je… je veux juste être sûr que c'est ce que tu veux également…

Alec regarda avec tendresse Magnus. Et le sorcier sut qu'Alec faisait référence à Georges en cet instant. Même si Magnus ne l'avait évoqué qu'à demi-mot, Alec avait su lire entre les lignes et comprendre que la perte était récente.

Magnus caressa le beau visage d'Alec.

— Je le veux, j'en ai envie…

— Moi aussi, dit Alec d'une voix presque sourde.

Doucement, Magnus baissa son visage jusqu'à celui d'Alec et sa langue lécha délicatement les lèvres de celui-ci, puis descendit dans son cou, jusqu'à sa clavicule et tandis que ses doigts ouvraient un à un les boutons de la chemise noire d'Alec, sa langue descendait de plus en plus bas. La bouche de Magnus découvrait un torse musclé avec une fine toison sombre sur les pectoraux, sur ses abdominaux une série de runes l'invitaient à poursuivre sa progression. La peau d'Alec frissonnait sous ces baisers. Magnus releva son regard sur Alec, des yeux de chats avaient replacé son regard opaque. Alec éblouit par cette beauté sauvage, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Les mains d'Alec, avec ses longs doigts fins exploraient le corps de Magnus, cependant, il se montra plus impatient et il tira sur le gilet pour en faire sauter les boutons au sol.

— Fougueux, commenta Magnus d'une voix mi-amusée mi- envoûtée.

Alec sourit et rougit en même temps, tout en se relevant du fauteuil pour enlacer pleinement Magnus et soulever sa chemise pour qu'enfin il puisse toucher à nouveau cette peau chaude, fine et dorée.

* * *

Jace n'en revenait pas de devoir rebrousser chemin seulement après dix minutes de marches ! Comment avait-il pu casser aussi stupidement sa stèle ?! Il fallait vraiment qu'il perde son habitude à jouer avec en marchant ! En atteignant la maison, son instinct de Chasseur d'Ombres s'éveilla. La bâtisse, qui de l'extérieur ressemblait toujours à une épave semblait comme… étrangement silencieuse… Jace sortit sa lame séraphique et s'approcha à pas feutrés, l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines. Il se colla le dos au mur principal extérieur et longea la façade. Oui, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange… la maison semblait bien trop silencieuse, ou bien trop faussement calme. Jace savait se fier à son instinct de chasseur. Il ne se trompait jamais ! Il s'approcha furtivement de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le salon et risqua un coup d'œil dedans, craignant pour la vie de son parabatai. S'il y avait eu une attaque de démon à l'intérieur il…

Le sang de Jace se figea dans ses veines et cela n'avait RIEN à voir avec la température hivernale !

Jace les yeux écarquillés sentait son estomac se nouer et son esprit brutalement frappé par les images incongrues qui lui parvenait : Alec et Magnus s'embrassaient d'une manière qui n'avait rien de courtoise, ni de tendre, ni de polie. Non, c'était un enchaînement de baisers furieux, de mains qui découvraient le corps de l'autre, de pulsions et de tensions sexuelles telles que Jace, et ceux malgré ses nombreuses conquêtes, n'avait jamais connue. Jace recula encore sous le choc. Comment cela était-il possible ?!

Certes, il avait toujours soupçonné qu'Alec était différent, à sa manière, mais… de là à… Jace avait cru qu'Alec n'était tout simplement pas intéressé par le sexe ! Mais l'Alec qui se tenait debout dans le salon et qui dévorait littéralement un sorcier, était très sûrement intéressé par le sexe ! Seulement… par le sexe entres hommes… Jace digéra l'information. Il ferma les yeux secoua sa tête et risqua un nouveau coup d'œil dans le salon. Là, plus de doute possible : Alec aimait officiellement les hommes ! La main d'Alec empoignait à travers le pantalon de Magnus son sexe !

Jace recula le cœur battant à tout rompre. Oui, il avait supposé que le sorcier fût de ce bord-là, mais… Alec ?! Alec et le sorcier ?! Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?!

Jace essaya de faire le tri dans ses émotions…

* * *

Alec n'en revenait pas il masturbait Magnus à travers le tissu de son pantalon et Magnus grognait de plaisir ! Alec devait être au paradis ! Caresser la verge dure de Magnus était la chose la plus érotique et interdite qu'Alec n'avait jamais fait ! C'était si nouveau, si grisant de toucher quelqu'un d'autre que soit !

Magnus enivré par les baisers langoureux d'Alec griffait son torse, pinçait ses tétons et dévorait son cou de morsure douces. Soudain le sorcier, bien que désireux qu'Alec continue ce qu'il lui faisait sur son sexe, redressa la tête et l'oreille.

— Alexander, dit-il d'une voix rauque qui trahissait sa nervosité.

Alec, rouge et bandant émergea de cette bulle de bonheur pour tendre l'oreille également : quelque frottait ses pieds contre la paillasse de fer de l'entrée, pour débarrasser ses pieds de la neige.

— Merde, gémit Alec qui était débraillé, essoufflé, rouge et dont le sexe était plus dur que de la pierre.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Alec, paniqua complètement, Magnus claqua des doigts et d'un large mouvement du bras rhabilla Alec et lui-même avant de pivoter et de se laisser tomber de manière dansée sur le canapé en croisant les jambes pour cacher l'énorme bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

— Assieds-toi, chuchota vivement Magnus en désignant du menton le fauteuil derrière Alec.

— Oui, bredouilla-t-il avait de se laisser tomber dessus lourdement.

Magnus jeta sur son entre-jambe un coussin qu'il venait de faire apparaître et fit sortir de nulle part un livre en français qu'il fit mine de feuilleter d'un air absent. Alec stupéfait par la brutale capacité au sorcier de masquer son désir aussi aisément, ne sut quoi répondre lorsque Jace annonça son entrée dans la maison. Les joues rouges, le souffle court et une érection monumentale coincé dans son pantalon en cuir, Alec essaya vainement de paraître aussi indifférent, détaché et détendu que Magnus.

— Alec ?! appela Jace depuis le hall.

— On est dans le séjour ! répondit Alec d'une voix encore grave et marqué par son désir.

Alec se racla la gorge. Jace entra sans rien remarquer.

— J'ai cassé ma stèle, je suis venu prendre la tienne, Isabelle a dit qu'elle réparerait la mienne ce soir.

— Ah, oui…

— Tu me donnes la tienne ? demanda Jace en regardant partout sauf son parabatai.

— Oui, dans ma poche, articula Alec en se tortillant pour extraire sa stèle sans déplacer le coussin qui masquait sa verge gonflée. Tiens, voilà, dit-il en lui tendant sa stèle sans oser l'affronter du regard.

— Merci, j'y retourne, les autres doivent m'attendre… on va en avoir pour des heures, ajouta-il en quittant la pièce.

— Oui… oui, dit Alec qui manquait cruellement de vocabulaire en cette minute terriblement longue.

La porte claqua à nouveau et Alec soupira longuement, tout en se laissant couler dans le fauteuil. Magnus décroisa ses jambes et plongea son regard dans celui d'Alec.

— C'était moins une, reconnu Alec pantelant. Tu crois que Jace remarqué quelque chose ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Magnus, qui n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, préféra ne pas emmètre le moindre commentaire quant à l'attitude ouvertement distraite de Jace et se contenta de dire :

— Je ne crois pas.

— Ouf !

— Alexander, si tu ne veux plus que l'on…

— Au contraire ! s'exclama Alec en se relevant pour attirer Magnus dans ses bras. On en était où ? demanda-t-il en souriant heureux de tenir le sorcier contre lui.

— Par-là, dit Magnus en usant de sa magique pour les délester de leurs chemises, les mettant l'un et l'autre torse nu.

— Magnus tu es…

— Unique ? suggéra Magnus qui faisait déjà glisser son index le long de corps musclé et appétissant d'Alec.

— Magique, dit Alec avant d'embrasser à nouveau les lèvres sucrés et épicés du sorcier. Vraiment magique.

* * *

Jace, regardait bêtement la stèle d'Alec dans sa paume. Comment quelque chose qui était sous son nez depuis le début avait-il put lui échapper ainsi ? Il hésita entre regarder à nouveau à l'intérieur de la maison, puis se résigna à ne rien faire. Après tout, cela ne le regardait pas et si Alec était heureux ainsi… il ferait tout pour le protéger, à commencer par son secret. Sans bruit il traversa la neige, et quitta le domaine, laissant les deux amants se découvrir le plus longtemps possible, en se promettant de maintenir l'équipe loin d'eux jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

* * *

Il me tarde de vous lire et de connaître vos impressions sur ce chapitre ;-)

A très vite - environ tout les deux jours ;-) -


	8. Chapter 8

Hello ! :-D

Merci pour tous vos messages qui sont géniaux !

Attention chapitre en **Raiting M** ;-)

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait patienter:

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec avait entraîné Magnus jusqu'à sa chambre de bonne à l'étage. A bout de souffle, hilare, et fou l'un de l'autre, ils atteignirent enfin la petite pièce. Alec dirigea Magnus jusqu'à son lit, qui n'était pas plus grand que celui du sorcier, mais qui avait l'avantage d'être dans une pièce disposant d'une fenêtre en œil de bœuf et dont les murs n'étaient pas si proches qu'il suffisait d'étendre les bras pour toucher les deux extrémités !

— J'ai tellement envie de toi, brûla Magnus qui se moquait bien de la taille du lit, tant qu'il y en avait un !

Alec, enivré par ces mots, se laissa tomber sur le matelas à coté de Magnus. Le sorcier, défit la ceinture à la boucle de fer du Chasseur d'Ombres et la jeta au sol sans ménagement avant d'embrasser à nouveau en riant Alec. Ils étaient tels deux enfants qui rompaient les interdits, heureux, enivrés de joie et impatients !

Alec déboutonna le pantalon de Magnus et en l'aidant à le retirer tomba sur le sexe rouge du sorcier. Il était si réel, si parfait, si attirant… Soudain son manque cruel d'expérience lui sauta au visage, il ne savait pas quoi faire une fois qu'ils seraient nus, il… il devait faire quoi au juste ?!

Magnus sentit la brève hésitation d'Alec et doucement il lui souleva le menton.

— On va trop vite ?

— Non, je… j'en ai très envie, mais… je n'ai… jamais…

Magnus modéra sa réaction. Il avait devant lui un homme vierge de toute expérience sexuelle. C'était à la fois déroutant, surtout lorsque l'on voyait à quel point Alec était torride, mais aussi excitant.

— Je vais t'apprendre, chuchota Magnus en allongeant doucement Alec sur le lit. Si je vais trop vite, dis-le-moi, parle-moi, dis-moi ce que tu aimes, ce que tu désires.

— Toi, je te désire toi, chuchota Alec dont le cœur cognait si fort qu'il craignait de faire une crise cardiaque.

— Alexander, répondit Magnus de sa voix grave et sensuelle.

Dans la seconde qui suivit ils étaient nus l'un et l'autre. Alec allongé sous Magnus découvrait le corps splendide du sorcier. Magnus embrassa Alec avec tendresse, tout en laissant sa paume longer le corps d'Alec, jusqu'à son sexe. Lentement il saisit la verge turgescente et commença à le branler avec une douceur et une adresse incroyable. Alec gémit et se cambra instantanément. Son corps, même s'il n'avait jamais connu d'acte sexuel à deux, savait comment se comporter. Alec ferma ses paupières, la bouche entrouverte et se laissa faire, se laissa guider, se laissa enseigner. Magnus fasciné par la beauté d'Alec le masturbait avec passion, tout en observant ses réactions en fonction de ce qu'il lui faisait. C'était comme observer un tableau de maître évoluer sous chaque nouveau coup de pinceau. Alec était fait pour l'amour, il était un chef d'œuvre à part entier, il méritait qu'il lui donne du plaisir. Magnus racla la peau d'Alec de sa bouche saliveuse et descendit sans plus attendre jusqu'au gland gonflée et rouge du Chasseur d'Ombres. D'un coup de langue, Alec découvrit ce que c'était une fellation ! Magnus abaissa son visage sur le sexe d'Alec et l'engloutit sans plus attendre !

— Oh par l'Ange ! s'écria Alec ce qui fit sourire Magnus ses lèvres serrés autour de son sexe.

Alec se cambra un peu plus et sentit la langue de Magnus jouer sur sa couronne, son urètre et même le chapeau de son gland avant se s'enrouler sur toute la tige, lui déchargeant des millions de décharge dans tout le corps.

— Magnus ! dit-il d'une voix parfaitement éraillée.

Le sorcier le suça avidement, usant de ses connaissances en matière de fellation pour rendre le moment incroyablement unique, sans pourtant faire jouir Alec. Il releva son visage après avoir tout engloutit et se redressa pour plonger sa langue brûlante au parfum de son sexe palpitant dans la gorge d'Alec. Tout en l'embrassant goulûment, Magnus colla son bassin à celui d'Alec en ondula contre lui. Alec les cuisses écartées suivit les mouvements, une main sur la nuque de Magnus, l'autre sur ses fesses, il se frottait sans retenue contre le corps si doux et si chaud de Magnus. Ils gémissaient de manière incontrôlée et leurs bouches ne cessaient de revenir l'une vers l'autre. Magnus en appuie sur un bras usa de sa main de libre pour aller saisir leurs deux verges dans sa paume et commencer à les branler de concert toujours en ondulant sur le corps tendu d'Alec.

— Oh ! Oh ! Par tous les Saints ! cria Alec qui était radicalement débridé.

Ses reins en feu obéissaient au besoin impérieux de faire monter le plaisir entre eux et Magnus en extase s'abandonnait totalement à ce qu'ils faisaient.

— Alexander, gémit Magnus le front appuyé sur le sien ses dents retenaient la lèvre inférieure d'Alec.

— Oh, Magnus ! Magnus ! C'est tellement bon…

— Tu aimes ?

— Oui ! Oui…

Alec serra encore plus fort la fesse de Magnus qu'il tenait pour l'inciter à aller encore plus vite et plus fort.

— Tu aimes ? demanda Alec alors que son cœur vibrait à un rythme incroyable.

— Oui, j'aime, te toucher… te branler…

— Magnus, grogna Alec excité par les mots crus de Magnus.

Alec ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le regard enchanteur de Magnus : la bouche ouverte, le visage en sueur et ces yeux de chats posés sur lui de façon si… douce et si obscène à la fois. Un mélange entre démon et ange. Alec l'embrassa encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente basculer. Les muscles crispés dans l'attente de son orgasme, il poussa un rugissement tel qu'il aurait alerté toute la maisonnée de ce qui se passait ici, si quelqu'un c'était trouvé entre ces murs ! Sa semence gicla sur son ventre, brutale, en longs jets blanchâtre. Magnus, excité d'entendre Alec jouir de manière si déchaînée, ondula encore et soudain explosa à son tour. Il planta ses dents dans l'épaules d'Alec et se laissa basculer dans le plaisir le plus absolu, les bras d'Alec l'entourant.

Magnus reposait sa tête sur le torse d'Alec, qui respirait de façon erratique, son cœur frappants si fort qu'on eut dit qu'il voulait quitter sa cage de chair et d'os pour sortir. Magnus enfouit son visage dans le torse poilu de son amant et respira son odeur de sueur et de sexe. Alec, la tête bourdonnante savoura la retombée de la déferlante de plaisir et serra Magnus encore plus près de lui. Fermant les yeux, calant son menton contre le crâne de Magnus, laissant le repos et le bien-être l'envahir.

Magnus sourit en entendant après quelques minutes de calme, qu'Alec ronflottait doucement. Son jeune amant c'était endormit du sommeil du bienheureux. Magnus soupira d'aise et se laissa bercer par le son doux et rassurant de la respiration d'Alec.

* * *

C'est le silence qui réveilla Alec. Il ouvrit les yeux et l'espace d'une seconde il fut perdu, pourquoi il se sentait écrasé par un poids ?

Magnus était toujours là, endormit dans ses bras, lové tel un chat contre son torse, le nez enfoui dans sa toison brune. Alec sourit, puis s'inquiéta de l'heure. Il consulta le soleil par la fenêtre en œil de bœuf et se sentit rassuré, il avait dû s'assoupir seulement une petite heure… Attendrit par l'attitude ouvertement confiante et détendue de Magnus il lui baisa le front et caressa de ses longs doigts l'échine. Magnus frémit et s'étira en se redressant.

— Bien dormit ? s'enquit Magnus en souriant les yeux encore engorgés de sommeil.

— Très bien, assura Alec qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot tant il était heureux.

— Tu as aimé ? questionna Magnus en embrassant délicatement le menton d'Alec.

— Ça n'était pas suffisamment évident ? s'amusa Alec.

— J'aime que l'on vante mes mérites au lit, répondit Magnus en usant de fausse modestie.

Alec lâcha un petit rire frais, qui fit sourire Magnus.

Oui, il n'avait pas rêvé, entre eux, il y avait bien plus qu'une attirance, la connexion était réelle. C'était impossible de se sentir si proche, si lié par une personne que l'on connait à peine, et pourtant…

— C'est toujours ainsi ? reprit Alec fasciné par l'expression exotique des traits de Magnus.

— Quand c'est avec moi, oui, badina Magnus qui refusait de quitter le corps tiède d'Alec.

— Alors, je veux bien le refaire chaque jour que l'on m'offre.

— Et moi, je serai tout disposé à te donner tout ce dont tu as envie, répondit Magnus d'une voix suave.

— Tu es tellement beau, laissa échapper Alec subjugué.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Magnus qui rougit l'espace d'un instant. Alec en voyant Magnus déstabilisé par sa remarque en fut touché.

— Quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise.

— Non, au contraire, tu m'as dit une chose que l'on ne me dit presque jamais…

— Pourtant tu es l'être le plus beau et le plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré.

— Alexander, souffla Magnus ému par tant de sincérité.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Un baiser différent, moins impétueux, mais tout aussi vital, nécessaire même.

Ils se sourirent éperdument heureux et détendus.

— On devrait se lever et se laver, avant que les autres ne reparaissaient, dit alors Alec à contre cœur.

— Hum, bouda Magnus en collant à nouveau son oreille sur le torse d'Alec pour écouter le tambour qui jouait le rythme de sa vie.

— Je n'en ai pas plus envie que toi, mais, je veux être présentable lorsqu'ils rentreront…

— Tu veux dire, plus que lorsque Jace a fait une apparition, tout à l'heure ? s'amusa Magnus.

Alec grogna au souvenir terriblement gênant de la venu inopiné et malvenue de son parabatai. Puis, soudain, une angoisse sourde lui vrilla les tempes. Il se redressa en bousculant un peu Magnus au passage.

Jace, son parabatai ! Leur rune !

— Oh, non, gémit-il à mi-voix soudain les entrailles glacées d'horreur.

— Quoi ? s'inquiéta Magnus en regardant Alec se mettre debout en hâte et tirer nerveusement sur ses cheveux.

— Jace, c'est mon parabatai, nous sommes reliés, par une rune.

— Je sais, ce que sont des parabatais, tranquillisa Magnus sans comprendre.

— Non, tu… il sait !

— Il sait quoi ?

— Il sait que… On est relié mentalement, émotionnellement et physiquement. Quand on se blesse, l'autre le sait, quand on est triste l'autre le ressent, alors quand on…

— Fait l'amour, pour la première fois, l'autre le ressent aussi, compléta Magnus en sentant à son tour le malaise l'envahir.

— Oui, souffla Alec qui essayait de contenir sa panique.

Magnus déglutit doucement, cela n'arrangeait en rien leur affaire s'ils se mettaient à paniquer tous les deux.

— Il n'y fera peut-être pas attention ? suggéra Magnus sans y croire lui-même.

Alec lui adressa un regard qui confirmait ce qu'ils pensaient tout deux : Jace le savait forcément.

— Alors, mens, dit Magnus.

— Mentir ?

— Dis que tu t'es donné du plaisir en solitaire.

Alec estomaqué ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

— Dire que je me suis touché, alors qu'ils étaient en mission ?!

— C'est ta seule option…

— … Je ne sais pas mentir, avoua Alec en retournant s'asseoir sur son lit.

Magnus passa ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa dans le cou pour le tranquilliser.

— N'en parle pas dans ce cas, et s'il te pose la question, dis que tu as eu un bon orgasme, sans plus détailler.

— Ce n'est pas le genre de choses dont on discute, ordinairement, dit Alec la bouche sèche.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux, puis Magnus tourna son visage vers celui d'Alec et demanda avec sincérité :

— Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

— Quoi ?! Pas du tout ! Magnus, c'était l'expérience la plus incroyable de toute ma vie !

Magnus grogna.

— « Expérience » ? C'était ça pour toi… une expérience ?

— Non, je…

Magnus se leva et le fit taire d'un geste.

— Oui, très intéressante _expérience_, dit-il en claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître des flammes rouges.

— Non, je me suis mal…

D'un revers de main le sorcier les rhabilla de pieds en cape. A nouveau coiffé et vêtu, comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit, Magnus jeta un regard dur à Alec et sortit de la chambre en grands pas rapides.

Alec sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer resta pétrifié, abasourdit.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se produire ? Comment était-il passé du Paradis à l'Enfer ?

* * *

J'attends impatiemment vos commentaires après ce chapitre ;-)

A très vite !


	9. Chapter 9

Hello !

Merci encore du fond du cœur pour tout vos retours incroyable s! :-D

J'avais hâte de vous livrer la suite, alors, sans plus attendre la voici :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jace marchait dans la neige blanche et poudreuse lorsque qu'une vague d'émotion avait déferlé en lui. Soudain, il avait eu le souffle coupé, comme si on lui retirait tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons et une joie indéfinissable c'était rependue dans tout son être. Et sans la moindre raison, il c'était mit à rire au milieu des bois en compagnie des Chasseurs d'Ombres. Oui, il avait ri d'un rire pur, enfantin, ce qu'il éprouvait était si beau, si vrai et si… si peu à lui. Ce qu'il ressentait appartenait à Alec et Jace se sentit coupable de recevoir comme un émetteur ce qui ne devait appartenir qu'à lui. Jace cessa de rire, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les regards interloqués de la petite troupe silencieuse. Jace sut dans la minute la raison de cette décharge émotionnelle : Alec et Magnus… Jace sourit un peu plus, mais masqua son expression dans l'épaisse écharpe qui lui barrait le visage. Alec… venait de vivre un tsunami de plaisir, Jace en était conscient et le fait qu'il l'ai eu en couchant, très probablement avec Magnus, ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire. Son parabatai était vraiment un être mystérieux et complexe. L'espace de quelques minutes il se demanda s'il devait évoquer le sujet avec lui ? Mais, il se voyait mal aborder le sujet de… sa différence, Alec se refermerait à jamais.

Jace se reconcentra sur sa mission et essaya d'ignorer la plénitude et la détente qui l'avait envahi.

* * *

Tant qu'ils rebroussaient chemin, après une demi-journée passé dehors en quête de démons, introuvable, Jace sentit comme une plaie béante dans son âme. Il porta sa main à sa poitrine.

— Alec, souffla-t-il.

Isabelle, qui n'était jamais loin de son frère adoptif se déplaça jusqu'à lui et le regarda, inquiète.

— Quoi, Alec ?

Jace, serra les dents, il ne pouvait pas parler de ce qu'éprouvait son parabatai en cette minute : une déception incommensurable… Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé, à la maison ?!

— Alec, doit s'inquiéter pour nous, se reprit Jace en chassant sa main de sa poitrine. On est parti depuis si longtemps.

— On est plus si loin, tempéra Isabelle.

— Oui, il est temps que l'on rentre, rentrer bredouille ne me plait guère.

— On a trouvé des traces de présence humain et des pentacles…

— Oui, rien de rassurant.

— Peut-être que le sorcier pourra nous éclairer, pensa à voix haute Isabelle.

— Magnus.

— Hum ?

— Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas par son prénom ?

— Parce que le sorcier Bane ne me donne pas tout à fait raison de lui accorder encore pleinement ma confiance… On ne connait rien de lui et je trouve ça déraisonnable de la part d'Alec de le conserver avec nous.

— Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il nous a été très utile.

— Dans une certaine mesure, cependant qu'est-ce que cela cache ? Les Créatures Obscures sont toutes les mêmes : elles ne servent qu'elles-mêmes. Bane n'est pas mieux que les autres. Peut-être tout cela était-il une mise en scène ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna Jace en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, le soir, où vous deviez entrer dans le campement Sudiste, vous tombez sur lui, en mauvaise posture, soi disant, au bord de la mort. Et vous le ramenez, peut-être que c'était ça son but : découvrir où l'on se cache, nous amadouer avec sa magie et ses services, puis nous livrer à l'Enclave ou à ceux de son espèce… Alec lui a accordé sa confiance bien trop vite. On ne connait rien de ce sorcier.

Jace médita ces paroles. Pouvait-il y donner du crédit ? Surtout après ce qu'il avait surpris ? Mais, cette douleur lancinante dans son corps à présent… qu'est-ce que cela présageait ? Il ne dit rien et accéléra le pas. Il fallait regarder la maison au plus vite.

* * *

Magnus furieux, avait dévalé les trois escaliers de la demeure et sans avoir à toucher aux portes. Il avait traversé la maison de haut en bas, pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambrette sans fenêtre et sans air. Il barra magiquement l'accès et se tourna face à un mur pour le frapper avec force. C'était donc tout ce qu'Alec éprouvait pour lui : une simple expérience ?! Il n'en revenait pas ! Magnus avait renoncé à bien des principes pour être avec lui ! Il avait renié la règle des Créatures Obscures : ne JAMAIS frayer avec un Chasseur d'Ombres ! Et tout ce qu'Alec trouvait à dire à la première difficulté c'était que ce qu'ils avaient vécu était une vulgaire expérience ?

Lui, Magnus Bane ?! le Fils du Prince d'Edom, l'un des sorciers le plus puissant du nouveau monde ?! Une expérience ?!

Ce qui le faisait encore plus enrager, c'était que pour Magnus… ce n'était pas une expérience, c'était une révélation ! Il c'était senti uni à Alec d'une manière inextricable, si puissante… Il avait connu nombre de bras, mais jamais un moment aussi pur, aussi tendre, aussi fougueux, aussi, indescriptible et pour Alec, ce n'était que du vent ?!

Magnus avait rangé Georges dans sa mémoire pour pouvoir être avec lui et ce qu'il avait en remerciement c'était … rien ?!

La colère laissa place à un vide qui se mit à ronger Magnus. Il se sentit comme si toute son énergie vitale avait été absorbée hors de lui et entendre frapper à sa porte ne fit qu'accentuer cette sensation effroyable de n'être rien.

— Magnus, je t'en prie, ouvre-moi, laisse-moi m'expliquer, donne-moi une chance pour te parler, je me suis mal exprimé, j'ai…

— Alexander, si tu as la moindre considération pour ma personne, je te prierai de bien vouloir me laisser à ma solitude, dit Magnus en fixant la porte d'un œil morne.

— Magnus…

Le sorcier entendit les pas d'Alec s'éloigner du battant et son cœur saigna un peu plus. Alec ne voulait donc pas se battre pour lui ?

— Magnus, tu n'es pas une expérience, tu es la plus belle chose qui m'ait jamais arrivé.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et déferla une horde de Chasseurs d'Ombres épuisés, affamés et transit de froid. Alec à contre cœur s'éloigna définitivement de la porte de Magnus. Il se rendit dans le hall pour les accueillir avec une expression fermée, indéchiffrable.

— Alors ? dit-il une fois que tous furent à l'intérieur, au chaud.

Jace lui fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé et lorsque termina sa phrase, Alec fit la moue. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes et cela requérait l'attention de Magnus…

Jace regardait son parabatai, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait vu par la fenêtre, mais il le savait, il n'avait pas rêvé. Néanmoins, cette mine sombre, ses bras croisés dans le dos et cette façon se pincer ses lèvres, quelque chose n'allait pas.

* * *

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit lorsque tous furent couché de bonne heure et que deux d'entre eux furent désigné pour monter la garde – une nouveauté – que Jace et Alec se retrouvèrent seuls à seuls dans leur chambre de bonne.

Alec contemplait son lit d'un air interdit. Et dire que quelques heures plus tôt il couchait dans ce lit avec l'homme le plus incroyable sur cette planète ? Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, sinon tout gâcher ?!

— Est-ce que ça va ? fini par demander Jace qui voyait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Le repas avait été tellement silencieux… Magnus c'était à peine mêlé à eux avant de retourner sans mot se claquemurer dans sa chambre minuscule. Sans parler du fait qu'Alec n'avait pas décoché un traître mot de la soirée.

— Pardon ? fit Alec qui n'avait pas comprit les sons produits par la voix de Jace.

— Je te demandais si tu allais bien ?

— Oui, pourquoi ? dit Alec en retirant ses vêtements pour la nuit tel un automate.

— Parce que tu ne dis rien.

— Je ne suis pas un bavard.

— Là, on dirait une tombe.

— J'ai l'esprit ailleurs, voilà tout…

— Tu es sûr ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire dire ? s'enquit Alec en se retournant brutalement vers Jace.

Jace ne put ignorer la trace de morsure sur l'épaule d'Alec, pas plus que le ton dur et orageux de son meilleur ami. Jace baissa le regard, espérant qu'Alec n'avait pas vu qu'il s'attardait sur cette marque laissée par Magnus.

— Rien, je m'inquiète pour toi…

— Il n'y a aucune raison à ça, rétorqua Alec qui presque nu s'enfouit sous ses draps qui sentaient encore la peau chaude de Magnus, ce qui n'arrangeait vraiment pas son calvaire.

— Je veux juste que tu saches, tu sais, si tu as besoin de me parler, je suis là…

Alec leva un regard suspicieux vers Jace.

— Tu parles de ce que j'ai fait durant votre absence ? questionna Alec du bout des lèvres en se tournant dos à Jace pour masquer son malaise.

— … Entre autre…

— Je me suis touché, voilà, tu es content ? dit Alec d'une voix rude alors qu'il s'empourprait violemment au souvenir torride qui l'assaillait.

Jace ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que se branler pouvait être bon, mais à ce point, certainement pas, puis il se ravisa. Alec n'avait sans doute pas besoin qu'on le pousse à révéler ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

— Sacré moment, se contenta de répondre Jace en jouant la carte de l'ami concupiscent.

— Hum, répondit Alec qui s'obligea à fermer les yeux pour s'endormir vite.

— Bonne nuit, fini par dire Jace en comprenant que leur échange s'arrêterait là pour ce soir.

Jace moucha la chandelle disposée entre leurs deux lits, sur une petite table étroite et haute qui ne servait que de bougeoir. Une fois dans la paix du noir, Alec se détendit. Jace s'allongea et regarda le plafond, sans plus le voir.

— Je peux te dire encore une chose ? interrogea Jace en chuchotant comme si le noir les obligeait à faire des messes basses.

— Quoi donc ? répondit sur le même volume sonore Alec qui cherchait sa position pour s'endormir.

— Magnus…

— Oui ? demanda Alec alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa gorge à l'énonciation de son prénom.

— C'est un homme bien. Tu as bien fait de lui venir en aide le soir où on l'a croisé. Et même s'il est différent, je l'aime bien.

— Différent ? Parce que c'est une Créature Obscure ? demanda Alec après deux minutes de calme.

— Pas uniquement…

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Alec en se tournant vers son parabatai dans le noir.

— Rien, il est différent de nous à tout point de vue. Excentrique, coloré, vif et il tient à toi, cela se voit.

— … Bonne nuit, Jace.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;-)

A très vite !


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello,_

_comme le chapitre précédant était un peu court, je vous mets dès ce soir le suivant ;-)_

_Merci encore e me suivre avec autant de passion ! :-D_

_bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Plus question de passer une telle nuit ! Voilà la promesse que se fit Alec en se levant de très bonne heure le matin suivant ! Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi, passant son temps à se tourner et retourner dans les draps de manière insupportable ! Il se demanda même comment Jace n'avait pas pu se réveiller avec tout le raffut qu'il avait fait ! Et puis, cette conversation avant de dormir… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu vraiment dire par « différent » ? Est-ce que Jace avait percé à jour l'attirance de Magnus pour les hommes ?! Trop de choses tournaient dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse se reposer sereinement, sans compter ces fichus pentacles tracés à la limite de leur domaine… comme une porte ouverte pour faire entrer des démons dans leur dimension !

En descendant le dernier escalier, il ne fut pas étonné de croiser Isabelle déjà apprêtée et sur le pied de guerre en compagnie d'un Magnus aux yeux gonflés et vêtu d'un manteau épais.

— Vous allez où ? dit de but en blanc Alec en descendant les dernières marches avec vitesses.

Alec chercha le regard de Magnus et celui-ci s'obstina à l'esquiver.

— Le sorcier et moi allons à l'endroit du pentacle, dit Isabelle en couvrant sa belle chevelure brune bouclée d'une capuche en fourrure sombre.

— Je viens avec vous, dit-il.

— Non, dit d'une voix solide Magnus. Isabelle et moi pouvons largement nous occuper de cette affaire seuls. Nous serons de retour rapidement pour faire notre rapport.

— Oui, Alec, restes ici, et gère l'équipe, assura Isabelle en vérifiant que son fouet était en place.

— Mais, je…

Magnus leva son regard sombre sur Alec et celui-ci perdit ses mots et sa respiration. Il était si beau et si glacé. Magnus réprima son envie de rassurer Alec. Ces mots qu'Alec avait prononcés, avant que les autres ne rentrent la veille au soir, il avait eu le temps de les méditer. Il avait déjà pardonné à Alec, ce qu'il jugea être une maladresse, pourtant, il ne pouvait marquer son affection aussi ouvertement, aussi se contenta-t-il d'esquisser un bref sourire en coin, juste le temps pour Alec de le voir finir avec un clin d'œil complice.

Alec médusé, regarda Magnus et sa sœur s'aventurer au dehors, sans rien ajouter de plus. Avait-il imaginé ce regard, cette esquisse de sourire et ce moment de paupière ? Soudain, la pierre qu'il avait au fond de l'estomac l'allégea quelque peu et il se surprit même, dans le reflet que lui renvoyait la vitre par-laquelle il veillait sur Magnus, son image qui était apaisée.

Dans son dos surgit Raj, Alec se détourna de son reflet et reprit son masque sérieux, pour commencer une conversation sérieuse avec le Chasseur d'Ombres, à propos de leur mission nocturne qui consistait à aller désarmer les Sudistes et voler leur poudre à canon.

* * *

Isabelle, regardait Magnus avancer avec méfiance. Elle ne le lâchait pas de vue, tout comme elle ne lâchait pas le manche de son fouet. Bien trop méfiante pour courir les bois avec une Créature Obscure sans se prémunir d'elle ! Du coin de l'œil elle notait ses moindres faits et gestes, évaluant sa nocivité ou le danger qu'il pouvait représenter. Après trente minutes de marche laborieuse dans une neige compacte et glacée, Magnus ne tint plus :

— Isabelle, allez-vous me dire ce que vos me reprochez pour m'observer ainsi ?

— Vous me vouvoyez moi, mais pas mon frère ? répondit isabelle de sa voix tranchante.

— … Alexander et moi nous nous accordons cette faveur en effet, consentit à reconnaître Magnus sans que cela paraisse suspect. Il m'a sauvé la vie et je l'ai soigné en retour, nous nous faisons suffisamment confiance et…

— Alec vous fait confiance.

— Je dois comprendre par-là, que vous, non ?

— En effet. Pourquoi devrais-je me fier à vous, après tout, je ne vous connais guère depuis quelques jours, tout au plus et ce que je sais de vous est limité à : vous êtes un sorcier, vous dormez tard et vous avez un goût vestimentaire bien trop voyant !

Magnus haussa un sourcil circonspect. Il trouvait sa garde-robe tout à fait consensuelle, mais pour une femme qui ne portait que du noir, la moindre touche de couleur devait être un affront à l'ordre des choses !

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi pensez-vous que je demeure avec vous, si ce n'est pour vous venir en aide ?

— Eh bien, j'ai plusieurs suppositions et elles ne me plaisent guère.

Isabelle escalada une bute dont la neige avait masqué une grande partie des arbres morts tombés au sol. Magnus la suivit plus péniblement, il perdit l'équilibre arrivé en haut, Isabelle ne bougea pas pour lui venir en aide et laisse le sorcier se rétablir seul.

— Vous m'avez éloigné d'Alexander pour m'entretenir à ce que je dois comprendre, reprit Magnus devant l'attitude ouvertement hostile d'Isabelle.

— En effet. J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi vous restez aussi charitable ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'une créature qui est aussi âgée et immortelle que vous, perde du temps avec des Chasseurs d'Ombres, peuple, qu'elle fuit d'ordinaire.

— … C'est un bon argument, reconnu Magnus en époussetant les pans de son pantalon couvert de congères glacées.

— Alors… Pourquoi ? demanda Isabelle en se retournant vers lui l'air menaçante, son fouet déployé à ses pieds.

Magnus se redressa et leva le menton, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner facilement, tout comme il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation. Si jamais Isabelle ne lui accordait pas sa confiance ou bien qu'elle s'en prenait à lui, cela signerait à coup sûr l'arrêt de mort de sa relation passionnelle avec Alec. Magnus leva les paumes en signe de paix, mais Isabelle interpréta le geste comme un début d'attaque et elle fit claquer son fouet.

— Baissez vos mains, avertit-elle entre ses dents.

— Vous m'avez éloigné exprès de la maison pour m'interroger, dit alors Magnus en comprenant le petit manège d'Isabelle.

— Il semblerait, dit la jeune femme les yeux brillants.

— Je ne vous veux aucun mal, mademoiselle Lightwood, ni à vous, ni à vos semblables, ni à Alexander…

— Je n'aime pas la façon que vous avez de le regarder, à la dérobé, en pensant que personne ne vous voit, c'est faux, je vous ai vu. J'ai surpris ces regards vers mon frère. Et je n'aime pas ça. Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ?! Vous pensez que c'est lui notre point faible ?! Que vous pouvez vous servir de sa différence pour nous détruire ?! cracha Isabelle dans une bourrasque qui fit s'envoler ses belles boucles brunes.

Elle avait l'air terrible et menaçante à la fois. Magnus n'en revenait pas.

— Vous savez, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même. Vous savez pour Alexander.

— C'est mon frère ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un ton d'évidence féminine. Bien sûr que je le sais ! Et vous aussi vous l'avez découvert ! Vous avez vu qu'il avait de l'attirance pour vous et, vous, vile créature que vous êtes, vous utilisez cette attirance à vos propres fins, même si je les ignore encore, ajouta-t-elle avant que Magnus ait pu riposter.

Le sorcier resta bouche bée, Isabelle savait qu'Alec aimait les hommes et elle croyait dans sa méfiance maladive des Créatures Obscures que Magnus manigançait contre eux en passant par la préférence d'Alec !

— Cela n'a pas de sens ! s'exclama Magnus.

— Pour moi aussi ! Pourquoi un sorcier aussi puissant que vous, s'enfermerez avec nous ?! s'écria Isabelle en faisant claquer son fouet à quelques millimètres de la pommette de Magnus en signe de provocation. Pourquoi, vous Magnus Bane, choisiriez-vous notre camp au votre ?! répéta Isabelle en agitant son fouet à nouveau proche de la tête du sorcier immobile mais tendu. Qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez, si ce n'est nous infiltrer pour nous détruire ! s'écria Isabelle à plein poumons en fouettant délibérément le visage de Magnus.

Une coupure sèche et net fendu la joue gauche de Magnus qui porta aussitôt ses doigts à la blessure. Il foudroya Isabelle du regard. S'il n'y avait pas eu Alec, Isabelle serait déjà morte ! Comment osait-elle l'agresser de la sorte, alors qu'il était là pour aider ?!

— Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez parmi nous ?!

— Rien ! s'exclama Magnus de sa voix la plus puissante. Rien ! Je veux aider !

— Mensonge, persifla Isabelle en s'avançant vers Magnus le fouet dans une main, sa lame séraphique dans l'autre.

— Isabelle, je ne veux pas vous blesser, avertit Magnus.

— Je ne dirais pas la même chose pour vous ! s'exclama Isabelle en fondant sur lui à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Magnus usa de sa magie pour esquiver l'attaque de la brune et après un tour sur lui-même il se baissa au raz du sol pour échapper au retour du fouet cinglant. Isabelle pivota sur ses talons et tomba à nouveau vers Magnus. Ils échangèrent une série de coup : Isabelle fondant sur sa proie telle une furie et Magnus esquivant et détournant chaque coup. Magnus profita d'une seconde où Isabelle glissa dans la neige compacte pour prendre le dessus et réussir à la maîtriser en usant d'un sort d'immobilité. Une fois la Chasseuse d'Ombres devenue statue, Magnus reprit son air. Il n'était plus habitué à se battre de la sorte ! le front en sueur et il s'approcha d'Isabelle et après avoir respiré profondément il dit d'une voix hachée :

— Je ne vous ferai aucun mal…

— Pourquoi ? grinça Isabelle qui n'essayait pas de se débattre car son corps était comme prisonnier de la pierre.

— Parce que… je…

Magnus serra les dents et sentit son cœur cogner de façon différente.

— Parce que je…

— DERRIÈRE-VOUS ! hurla Isabelle en regardant arriver dans le dos du sorcier une immense ombre grise d'au moins trois mètres.

Magnus se retourna et fit face à un démon supérieur, qui s'autorisait à surgir en plein jour grâce aux nuages bas qui cachaient le soleil et rendait la forêt ombrageuse à souhait !

— Par toutes les dimensions infernales, chuchota Magnus stupéfait de tomber nez à nez avec une telle créature démoniaque.

D'un tour de poignet il libéra Isabelle de son sortilège et fit surgir dans ses poings des boules de feux qu'ils décochaient directement vers l'abdomen du démon. Isabelle, nullement en reste fit claquer son fouet dans l'air froid du petit matin et attrapa le démon par le cou avant de tirer en avant pour le déséquilibrer. Magnus bondit et jeta de nouvelles boules en flammes, le démon poussa une série de hurlement qui ressemblait à l'agonie d'un cygne. Après un combat acharné où Isabelle y laissa une mèche de cheveux et Magnus gagna deux belles contusions, le démon fut renvoyé dans sa dimension. Les deux combattants s'accordèrent une minute après la défaite de leur ennemi pour s'adresser à nouveau la parole, tant ils avaient besoin de respirer à nouveau.

— Tu aurais pu me livrer à lui, dit Isabelle la tête entre les genoux.

— Je te l'ai dit : je ne vous veux aucun mal…

Isabelle releva son regard vers Magnus et décida de le considérer autrement. Après tout, il aurait pu ouvrir un portail et disparaître dès l'arrivée du démon. Il aurait pu la laisser pétrifiée et être tuée par le monstre. Il aurait pu la sacrifier, mais… non. Magnus n'était peut-être pas l'ennemis que l'Enclave lui avait fait croire durant toute sa vie. Et si… les Créatures Obscures étaient toutes méjugées ?

Isabelle regardait Magnus sous un angle différent, à l'opposée de ce qu'elle avait toujours cru : et si les sorciers, vampires, fées, loup garou et autres étaient bonnes ? Après tout, ils possédaient des âmes…

Mais, encore une fois pourquoi Magnus agissait ainsi avec eux ? Pourquoi rester ?

Isabelle regarda Magnus et soudain une lueur naquit dans son esprit. Elle avait tout pris de travers. Les regards que lançaient Magnus à Alec… le tutoiement qu'ils avaient eu immédiatement ensemble et cette intimité…

Magnus en observant les yeux d'Isabelle, sut qu'elle avait, non seulement cessé les hostilités envers lui, mais également qu'elle entrevoyait ce qui devait rester cacher.

— Toi et Alec, vous…

Magnus fit « non » de la tête les yeux remplis de détresse. Personne ne devait savoir !

— Je ne dirais rien, assura Isabelle en se sentant si stupide de ne pas avoir su percer à jour ce qui se tramait réellement sous ses yeux !

— Il n'y a rien à en dire, répondit Magnus tendu comme l'arc d'Alec.

Isabelle se remit droite et s'approcha de Magnus, assit contre un tronc déraciné durant le combat avec le démon. Elle lui tendit la main. Magnus la considéra une seconde, puis décida de la saisir. Elle l'aida à se remettre debout.

— Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, dit-elle en désignant du menton sa joue.

— Oh, ça ? Ce n'est rien, dit Magnus en se soignant rapidement. Tu voulais protéger Alexander et j'admire les gens qui sont prêt à tout pour protéger ceux qu'ils aiment.

— Alec est mon frère, c'est normal. Il ferait de même pour moi, comme je ferai pareil pour Jace.

Magnus sourit en demi-lune.

— J'aurai aimé avoir une fratrie, c'est tellement reposant de savoir que l'on peut compter sans réserve sur les personnes qui nous sont le plus proche…

— Alec et Jace sont ma famille… Et si Alec t'a choisi…

— Je ne…

— S'il t'a choisi pour être son compagnon, reprit Isabelle qui ne voulait pas faire semblant. Alors je suis heureuse pour vous. Oui, pour vous deux.

Ils se regardèrent et soudain Magnus se sentit accepté, comprit et toléré. Isabelle lui tenait toujours la main et l'attira à lui pour ajouter tout bas :

— Mais si tu le fais souffrir, je jure sur l'Ange que je te retrouverai et je te tuerai moi-même.

— … C'est, heu, noté, dit Magnus pris de court.

— Bien, sourit Isabelle comme si de rien n'était. Le pentacle est par-là, enchaîna-t-elle comme s'il avait toujours été complice.

* * *

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette petite mise au point de la part d'Isabelle ? :-D_

_A très vite ! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello ! J'espère que vous avez savouré le nouvel épisode, pour ma part je vais le dévorer ce soir !_

_Encore merci pour celles et ceux qui me suivent ! :-D cela compte beaucoup pour moi ! - je ne parle pas bcp de ma vie privée, mais en ce moment je suis pas mal prise par la sortie de mon prochain roman en librairie et j'essaie malgré tout de rester fidèle ici pour continuer mon histoire avec vous :-D -_

_Bref, assez de blabla: _

_Bonne lecture ! :-D_

* * *

Alec guetta le retour de Magnus et d'Isabelle une bonne partie de la matinée et lorsqu'il les vit reparaître à travers la neige fine qui c'était mise à tomber en tourbillon élégant, il sortit de la maison pour aller à leur rencontre.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Magnus et Isabelle deviser comme s'il avaient toujours été de grands amis !

— Hey, dit-il en s'approchant à grands pas une écharpe lourde et noire pendant le long de son cou découvert.

— Alexander, sourit Magnus heureux de le retrouver.

— Magnus a pu déterminer, grâce à ses incroyables talents, que le pentacle avait été tracé par des Chasseurs d'Ombres ! Tu aurais dû voir ça, il est vraiment ahurissant ! s'exclama Isabelle en regardant Magnus avec une forme de respect entrecroisé d'admiration.

Alec était comme sous le choc, qu'est-ce qui avait pu à ce point transformer sa sœur ? Surtout après ce que Jace lui avait rapporté de leur conversation d'hier.

— Magnus, est-ce que tu as… envoûté Isabelle ? questionna Alec à voix basse.

— Bien sûr que non ! s'écria Isabelle piquée au vif.

— Je ne me permettrais pas, dit Magnus tranquillement.

Alec regarda Isabelle, puis Magnus et essaya de paraître détendu avant de dire d'un ton sérieux :

— Des Chasseurs d'Ombres ont fait ça ?

— Oui, assura Magnus en reprenant la marche en direction du porche de la maison couverte de neige comme si elle portait un épais manteau blanc. Et qui que ce soit, c'était délibéré et c'était plutôt bien exécuté… Pas de doute : on vous visait dans cette attaque. C'est purement intentionnel de vous nuire.

— Qui ? souffla Alec qui encaissait la nouvelle avec maturité.

— Qui sait que nous sommes ici ? releva Isabelle avant d'y répondre : Personne !

— Je crois que vous avez été découverts et les Chasseurs d'Ombres qui vous ont fait ça, ne vont pas se contenter d'une seule attaque, il faut s'attendre à des récidives, promit Magnus amèrement.

— Dans ce cas, il ne faut pas attendre les bras croisés, dit Alec en ouvrant la porte de la demeure chaude. Jace ! Fais venir tout le monde dans la salle à manger ! Réunion d'urgence ! Tu vas où Magnus ? s'étonna Alec en voyant le sorcier prendre la direction opposée.

— Eh bien, je vous laisse en discuter entre vous, répondit Magnus en retirant son manteau de ses épaules.

— Non, viens, on aura besoin de ton expertise… S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus doux qui ne fit que confirmer les pensées d'Isabelle.

Magnus ne put résister à ce regard si bleu, si intense, ni à ces mots. Il sourit et lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

La nuit tomba alors que la plus longue et éreintante réunion de leur petite équipe venait de s'achever. Le gros de la troupe mangea rapidement un bon repas avant de s'aventurer au-dehors pour faire comme il était prévu ; priver les Sudistes d'armes lourdes pour le gros assaut prévu à l'aurore. Jace, Isabelle et Alec partirent, laissant à demeure Magnus, qui n'avait pas été sollicité pour cette mission, ainsi que Raj et un blond dénommé Underhill.

Magnus passa la soirée assit devant la cheminée à contempler les flammes qui léchait le bois sec, écoutant les éclats de résines et le crépitement régulier et rassurant de la cheminée. Il ne se soucia guère de la présence oppressante des deux Chasseurs d'Ombres qui continuaient de le regarder comme s'il s'agissait d'un monstre. Il écoutait le feu danser dans l'âtre et tentait de ne pas songer à la dangerosité de la mission dans laquelle Alec et les autres c'étaient lancé. Ce n'est que vers les quatre heures du matin, alors que la nuit était la plus noire, que la troupe revint enfin ! Magnus se surprit à soupirer de soulagement, comme si tout ce temps il avait retenue sa respiration. Tout c'était bien passé, sans le moindre encombre, sans tomber sur qui que ce soit et sans anicroche ! Fièrement Jace expliqua comment ils avaient subtilisé les tonneaux de poudres et comment ils avaient détruit la réserve d'armement. Magnus écoutait d'une oreille, son regard tourné obstinément vers Alec, qui buvait de l'eau à grand trait, comme un assoiffé. A nouveau un tour de garde fut organisé et le reste monta se coucher. Alec traîna un peu dans la cuisine pour demeure seul à seul avec Magnus. Une fois les deux hommes isolés du reste du monde, le sorcier s'empressa de verrouiller magiquement les deux portes d'accès à la pièce où ils étaient.

Alec fonça sur lui et le prit dans ses bras, jetant sa bouche sur celle de Magnus comme un affamé. Il plongea dans ce baiser avec passion et Magnus ne fut guère en reste !

— Magnus, je suis tellement désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit et que je…

— Ne le sois pas, c'est moi qui ai mal réagit, tu n'as rien dit de répréhensible, pardonne-moi.

— Non, c'est vrai, je n'aurai pas dû employer ce mot pour…

— J'ai été idiot, excuse-moi.

— Excuse-moi, dit en même temps Alec.

Ils se sourirent. Toute tension était évacuée, à présent ils se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre en souriant ouvertement, leurs cœurs cognant sur le même rythme puissant et lourd. Alec heureux comme un enfant embrassa encore et encore les lèvres de Magnus, s'enivrant de leur goût.

— Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, Jace va se poser des questions…

— D'ailleurs a-t-il abordé le sujet de l'autre jour ?

— Hum, en quelque sorte, je lui ai dit que je m'étais donné du plaisir en solitaire.

— Il t'a cru.

— Je crois, il faisait noir, il n'a pas pu voir mon visage.

— Heureusement, sourit Magnus en caressant la joue et la nuque d'Alec. Car tu es un vrai livre ouvert.

— Pour toi peut-être.

— Non, pour tout le monde, quand tu ressens quelque chose, tes traits l'expriment aussitôt.

— Non…

— Hum, si, assura Magnus amusé.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, regrettant déjà que leur entrevue fût si courte.

— Bonne nuit Magnus, chuchota Alec son front collé à celui de son amant.

— Bonne nuit, Alexander…

Alec s'arracha des bras du sorcier à contre-cœur et quitta la pièce une fois que Magnus eut déverrouiller les portes. Il se retrouva à nouveau seul, mais confiant et serein. Il alla se coucher le cœur léger et la bouche emplie du parfum de la langue suave d'Alec.

Alec montait les marches qui menait au dernier étage en silence. Tel un félin, il était discret, conscient que ses camardes devaient déjà chercher le sommeil. Cependant en atteignant à la lueur d'une bougie la dernière marche il tomba face à Isabelle, qui semblait l'attendre.

— Isabelle ? chuchota Alec en baissant la flamme vers sa sœur pour la dévisager.

— Je voulais te parler, dit-elle d'un ton aussi bas que le sien.

— A cette heure-ci ? demanda Alec en sentant le poids des heures de veille peser sur ses paupières.

— Je ne pourrais pas aller me coucher si je ne te parle pas, maintenant, confia Isabelle en se décalant pour inviter Alec à s'asseoir contre elle sur la marche.

Alec laissa échapper un petit grognement, puis se résolu à accepter l'invitation de sa sœur. Il déposa sa bougie sur le sol derrière eux et s'assit en laissant reposer ses coudes sur ses genoux. Isabelle, ses bras passés autour de ses jambes regardait son frère avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

— Alec, aujourd'hui j'ai fait quelque chose dont je ne suis pas très fière.

— Quoi donc ? s'étonna Alec qui chuchotait toujours.

— J'ai agressé Magnus.

— Tu as quoi ?! s'exclama Alec oubliant instantanément qu'il devait être silencieux.

Isabelle lui asséna un bon coup de coude dans les cotes pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Alec la regardait incrédule.

— Tu as osé faire quoi ? répétât-il en murmurant furieusement.

— Je l'ai attaqué, reconnu Isabelle sans rougir.

— Mais, enfin, Isabelle, pourquoi ?!

— Je trouvais ses motivations plus que louche vis-à-vis de toi, de nous…

— Tu as… et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— On a été attaqué par un démon supérieur.

— Vous avez quoi ?! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me dit rien dans cette famille ! s'exclama à nouveau Alec furibond d'apprendre des heures plus tard que la vie de sa sœur et de son amant avaient était mise en danger par un démon supérieur.

— On l'a combattu ensemble et renvoyé d'où il venait… Mais, cela m'a permis de prendre conscience que Magnus n'était pas aussi mauvais que ce que je croyais.

Alec, passé l'incrédulité, regarda sa sœur en silence. Isabelle avait reposé son menton sur ses genoux ramené devant elle par ses bras.

— Magnus est une bonne personne. Je ne m'étais jamais demandé si les Créatures Obscures étaient autre chose que ce que l'on nous avait toujours appris à Idris : dangereuses, mortelles et fourbes. Magnus est si différent de ce qu'on pourrait penser.

— Oui, il est… magique, bafouilla Alec à court de mot.

Isabelle esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre son attitude sérieuse.

— Aussi, je me suis demandé sur quoi d'autre l'Enclave nous aurait trompé. Et si finalement les Créatures Obscures n'étaient pas ce que l'on croyait ? Et si elles devenaient nos alliées ?

— Faire des Créatures Obscures nos alliés ? reprit Alec abasourdit par l'idée si éloignée de tout ce qu'il aurait pu envisager un jour.

— Pourquoi pas… regardes ce que Magnus a pu faire pour nous en l'espace de quelques jours : il a sécurisé et rendu notre logement habitable. Il nous a nourrit alors qu'on mourrait pratiquement de faim, il a tué une horde de démon à lui seule et il a pu pister ceux qui ont tracé le pentacle… imagine si on cumulait nos capacités de Chasseurs d'Ombres à celles des Créatures Obscures. Nous serions intouchables et la guerre contre les démons aurait enfin une chance d'être emportée !

Alec médita ces paroles, puis rompit le silence de sa voix basse :

— C'est un beau rêve, Isabelle, mais… crois-tu que toutes les Créatures Obscures aient envie de s'allier à nous ?

— Qui, sait ? Si on ne leur demande pas, on ne saura jamais…

— Hum, dit Alec en faisant une moue qui signifiait qu'il approuvait.

Isabelle regarda alors son frère. Elle le trouvait plus affirmé, plus détendu, comme si on lui avait retiré un poids des épaules. Elle le trouva encore plus beau.

— Et Magnus est charmant, confia-t-elle sur un ton nettement plus badin.

La réaction d'Alec ne se fit pas attendre : il s'empourpra violement.

— Ah, tu trouves ? bredouilla-t-il à court d'idée de réponse cohérente.

— Oui, il a un petit quelque chose de différent, souligna Isabelle en observant les réactions gênées de son grand frère.

— « Différent », c'est le mot qu'a employé Jace pour le décrire aussi, chuchota Alec qui essayait de se donner une contenance en changeant de sujet.

— Oui, il n'y a que toi pour dire qu'il est « magique », sourit Isabelle tendrement.

— Parce qu'il l'est, se défendit Alec mal à l'aise.

— Parce qu'il te plaît, murmura très bas Isabelle, si bas que seul Alec pouvait l'entendre.

Alec tourna son visage empourpré vers sa sœur. Ses yeux grands ouverts, les lèvres pincées.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu insinues, mais c'est parfaitement faux ! persifla-t-il piqué au vif le cœur cognant dans sa gorge.

— Alec, je connais tes préférences et le beau sexe n'en fait guère parti. Et tu sais, ça va, je n'ai rien à en dire si ce n'est que je suis là, si tu as besoin et que Magnus est vraiment un homme bon.

Alec ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises cherchant quoi dire pour réfuter l'inévitable, puis il laissa ses épaules s'affaisser lourdement et baissa son visage, démasqué.

— Depuis quand tu sais pour moi ? questionna-t-il doucement.

— Depuis que j'ai des yeux. Tu ne t'es jamais retourné sur le passage d'aucune jolie fille, alors que Jace se faisait des torticolis à longueur de temps !

Alec sourit à l'image de leur frère adoptif et de son appétit féminin constant.

— Alec, je veux dire que je serai là, si tu as besoin d'en parler et…

— Ne le dis à personne, demanda Alec d'une petite voix. Si ça venait à se savoir, je perdrais tout.

— … Je sais.

— Je ne veux pas à avoir à choisir entre ma vie amoureuse et celle de Chasseur d'Ombres.

— Et si le monde était plus juste, tu n'aurai pas à le faire.

— Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas, ni pour moi, ni pour les Créatures Obscures…

Isabelle déposa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Alec qui l'entoura de son bras droit. Blottit l'un contre l'autre, ils laissèrent un temps passer, se réchauffant l'un l'autre.

— Alors toi et Magnus ? tenta Isabelle alors qu'Alec se levait pour aller se coucher.

Alec lui jeta un regard noir et Isabelle se tut sur le champ.

— Laisse Magnus en dehors de tout ça.

— Promis.

— …

— Alec ? appela Isabelle alors que son frère était sur le point d'entrer dans sa chambre de bonne.

— Oui ?

— Vous formez un beau couple.

* * *

_On dirait que le ciel s'allège un peu pour Alec, qu'en pensez-vous ? :-D_

_A trèèès vite ! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello !_

_Merci encore pour tout vos commentaires ! :-D_

_Voici le chapitre suivant, qui je suis sûre va vous intriguer ;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Magnus marchait contre le vent, une bourrasque monumentale tentait de le rejeter en arrière, comme pour l'empêcher de progresser. Son bras droit replié contre son torse retenait sa cape qui était déchirée par le vent dans son dos et sa main gauche protégeait ses yeux de la tornade neigeuse qui sévissait en cette fin de journée particulièrement glaciale. Il avait perdu la trace des deux Chasseurs d'Ombres qui avaient été chargé de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'une des lignes de force de la région. Magnus avait réussi à localiser une de ces ligne Ley, il comptait s'approvisionner en énergie pour réussir à pister les renégats jusqu'à leur tanière ! Mais une tornade de neige c'était levée entre-temps et les éléments déchaînés avait empêché Magnus de poursuivre les traces de son escorte…Il avançait à présent à l'aveugle, usant de sa magie pour garder son corps chaud. Plus il avançait plus il se sentait perdu et éloigné de tout. Il lui fallait se mettre à l'abri le temps que la tempête se calme et qu'il puisse recouvrer ses forces ! il avait besoin d'un bon lit chaud, de vin et de viande… et d'Alec. Oui, surtout d'Alec !

Depuis cinq jours, où ils avaient couché ensemble, ils n'avaient pas pu trouver un seul instant d'intimité. Magnus le voyait, cela rongeait Alec. Il le regardait à la dérobé avec une telle intensité, que parfois son ventre se réchauffait et son sexe impatient se dressait dans son pantalon… Rien qu'un regard et Alec pouvait le rendre fou de lui ! Jamais Magnus n'avait connu ce genre de désir vital… et pourtant il se privait d'Alec depuis cinq jours…

Soudain dans ce désert blanc et hostile, Magnus distingua dans la lumière du couchant un feu… Oui, il lui semblait voir des flammes. Magnus avec prudence et espoir se dirigea vers cette lueur fantomatique. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour se rendre indétectable et invisible. Il craignait de tomber sur le campement d'une des armées sécessionnistes, qui grouillait dans les parages, ou encore sur celui des Chasseurs d'Ombres qui leur avait envoyé tous ces démons.

En cinq jours, ils avaient établi une forteresse autour de la maison et du domaine, le rendant imperméable aux assauts démoniaques. Magnus c'était beaucoup investi dans leur protection, usant presque jusqu'à la corde ses pouvoirs tout juste renouvelés. C'était ceux pourquoi il avait tant insisté pour se rendre auprès de la ligne d'énergie. Il comptait recharger sa force, sa magie et ainsi booster traquer ceux qui voulaient leur perte… mais la météo en avait décidé autrement.

Magnus sentait son bouc, ses cils et sourcils être gagné par le givre et ceux malgré son sort de chaleur. Il allait bientôt tomber à plat de magie. Il rassemblait ses dernières forces pour se guider vers le feu qui l'attirait, en priant pour que cela ne fût pas sa perte. Ses pensées occupées par Alec, il marchait difficilement.

Enfin il atteignit une bâtisse qui s'avéra être la première d'un village pétrifié dans le froid et la glace. Magnus, épuisé, décida de tenter sa chance là, après tout : il ne pouvait demeurer dehors sans mourir de froid ! il frappa à la porte de grands coups, qui très probablement fit sursauter toute la maisonnée. Le vent soufflait si fort qu'il semblait hurler aux oreilles de Magnus. La porte s'ouvrit et Magnus vit une jeune femme, rousse qui l'observait plus étonnée que méfiante.

— Pardonnez-moi de vous importuner de la sorte, néanmoins, je n'ai guère de refuge et je souhaitais savoir si vous me feriez l'hospitalité de…

— Rentrez voyons ! Nous nous ferons des politesses plus tard ! s'exclama la jolie rousse en attirant Magnus à l'abri.

La porte claqua dans le dos du sorcier et le soulagement l'envahit en même temps de la chaleur de cette petite maisonnette proprette aux accents européens. Magnus le visage masqué par un épais bonnet de laid et la bouche couverte par son écharpe, ressemblait à un bonhomme de neige dégoulinant.

— Retirez tout, dit la petite rousse en déboutonnant le manteau de Magnus. Sinon, vous allez inonder la maison entière !

— Pardon, dit Magnus et dégrafant sa cape, qui n'avait pas tant servi que cela ! Votre générosité sera grandement rétribuée, je…

— Parlez-moins et retirez tout ! Je vais vous préparer une bassine d'eau chaude pour vous réchauffer ! vous devez être gelé ! Quelle idée de sortir par un temps pareil ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Magnus se laissa faire par la femme, qui lui arracha de la tête son bonnet de laine et son écharpe et seulement alors elle vit qu'il avait un visage asiatique et une peau dorée. Fascinée elle laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps pour s'approcher et détailler les yeux en amandes de Magnus, ses traits fins et la forme ovale de son visage.

— Vous êtes beau, souffla-t-elle étonnée de recevoir chez elle un homme tel que Magnus.

— … Merci, fini par réagir Magnus peu habitué à ce genre de réflexe positif.

— Je n'ai jamais vue de personne comme vous, poursuivit-elle en reprenant son déshabillage méthodique de Magnus. D'où venez-vous ? vous n'avez pas le moindre accent !

— Je suis né sur une île, loin d'ici, sourit Magnus devant la bonté et la générosité simple de cette femme. Navrée, je ne me suis pas présenté : Magnus Bane, dit-il en faisant une courbette polie.

— Clarissa Fray, sourit-elle en retour. Suivez-moi.

Elle entraîna Magnus dans un salon, où un feu dense rougeoyait.

— Attendez ici, monsieur Bane, je vais vous préparer un bain dans la cuisine.

— Ne vous dérangez pas tant, je…

— J'insiste ! Je ne veux pas que l'on dise que je reçois mal mes visiteurs impromptus et puis, je m'en voudrais que vous apprêtiez la mort par négligence de ma part.

Clarissa disparue et Magnus se retrouva seul dans un petit salon étroit et rustique. Ça sentait bon le bois chaud, le pin et la cannelle. Magnus débarrassé d'une couche de ses vêtements s'approcha de l'âtre pour réchauffer sa chemise trempée, et son pantalon qui lui collait aux cuisses.

Quelques minutes plus tard Clarissa reparue avec une grande serviette grise au bras.

— Suivez-moi, monsieur Bane.

Elle l'attira dans la pièce contiguë : une jolie cuisine éclairée à la bougie, maintenant que la nuit était parfaitement tombée. Devant l'âtre, où était déployé la crémaillère, qui soutenait une lourde marmite odorante, se trouvait une bassine en étain assez profonde pour accueillir un homme assit et le recouvrir d'eau jusqu'aux épaules !

Magnus, soupira d'aise en s'enfonçant dans l'eau brûlante. Clarissa avait emporté ses vêtements humides pour les faire sécher devant le feu du salon. Magnus était seul dans cette cuisine qui sentait les petits pains à la cannelle et une soupe de légumes alléchante. Magnus aurait préféré de la viande pour mieux se recharger, mais il devrait se conter de soupe et d'un bon bain pour regagner quelques forces. Il se sentait éreinté, vidé, épuisé et la bonté de cette jeune femme l'avait profondément touché. Il profita d'être seul, enfoncé au fond de cette cuve remplie d'eau chaude pour écrire et envoyer un message de feu à Alec, lui précisant qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait trouvé refuge dans une maisonnette accueillante. Avec la dernière once de magie il expédia le message, puis il ferma les yeux et se laissa engourdit par la chaleur bienfaitrice de l'eau.

* * *

— Je me suis permise d'entrer, car je ne vous entendez plus depuis une bonne heure, je me suis inquiétée, expliqua Clarissa lorsque Magnus ouvrit ses yeux, le nez à raz de l'eau et le menton immergé.

Magnus émergea légèrement de l'eau, devenue pratiquement froide. Il s'était tout bonnement endormit ! Clarissa lui tournait pudiquement le dos. Elle avait déposé sur une chaise devant l'âtre une serviette grise pour qu'il puisse se sécher, ainsi que des vêtements propres, qui n'étaient pas ceux de Magnus.

— Ce sont ceux de mon père, expliqua la jeune fille une fois que Magnus fut sorti de l'eau et séché.

— Vous vivez avec lui ? s'enquit Magnus qui se sentait nettement mieux depuis ce bain-sieste.

— Non, il est mort il y a des années, je vis uniquement avec ma mère ici, enfin jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

— Ah ? fit Magnus en passant les bretelles sur ses épaules pour faire tenir le pantalon trop large à la taille pour lui.

— Je vais me marier dans quelques jours et ensuite j'irai vivre avec mon époux, détailla Clarissa en faisant face à Magnus désormais habillé de la très vieille mais propre et soignée tenue de feu son père.

— Merci pour votre hospitalité, je dirais à votre mère, lorsqu'elle sera présente que je vous suis extrêmement redevable.

— N'en faite rien, ma mère ne doit pas savoir que je vous ai accueilli durant son absence.

Magnus s'observa dans le reflet des cuivres des casseroles suspendu aux murs. Il avait une mine affreuse, des cernes et l'air fatigué au possible. Ses cheveux, sans tenue d'aucune sorte, pendaient en arrière mouillés et plat. « Heureusement qu'Alexander ne me vois pas ainsi » songea Magnus en ajustant sa chevelure avec ses doigts du mieux qu'il put.

— Elle n'apprécierait pas que j'aie ouvert notre maison à un…

— Etranger ?

— Un homme, rectifia Clarissa en rougissant sous ses tâches de rousseurs.

— Ah… Oui, en effet, reconnu Magnus en recevant avec gratitude le bol de soupe que venait de lui verser son hôtesse. Merci infiniment. Je vous promets de ne vous causer aucun tort et je serai parti dès le lever du jour.

— Ma mère ne rentrera que demain soir, nous avons notre temps, sourit Clarissa.

Magnus lui rendit son sourire et bu à même le bol, faute de cuillère, le velouté de légumes. Il acheva sa soupe en quelques lampées rapides, heureux d'avoir à nouveau l'estomac plein. Une fois le repas de soupe, de pain et d'un bout de fromage de chèvre achevé, Clarissa reconduisit Magnus dans le salon et l'installa devant la chaleureuse cheminée en lui plaçant un plaid sur les genoux. Elle s'assit sur un petit tabouret près de lui et reprit un travail d'aiguille abandonné lors de l'arrivée de Magnus à sa porte.

— Je ne pourrais jamais suffisamment vous remercier pour tout vos bienfaits, reprit Magnus de sa voix la plus amical. S'il y a la moindre chose que je puisse faire pour vous rendre la pareille, je serai votre obligé.

La jolie rousse reposa sa couture et sans regarder autre chose que le feu, dit d'une petite voix :

— Il y a bien une chose que j'aimerai de votre part et cela rembourserai votre dette à coup sûr.

Magnus se pencha vers elle pour mieux la regarder, elle était non seulement belle, mais aussi déterminée et inquiète.

— Dites-moi.

— Laissez-moi vous expliquez, d'abord une chose : vous êtes le premier homme à avoir jamais passé cette porte. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ma mère n'a jamais laissé un homme entrer dans notre maison. Depuis la mort de mon père, elle repousse l'amour et la compagnie des hommes…

Magnus écoutait, savourant le crépitement rassurant des flammes.

— Elle a décidé de me marier à mon meilleur et unique ami : Simon, néanmoins… Aussi forte notre amitié soit-elle, je ne ressens pour Simon ce qu'une sœur éprouve pour un frère et j'ai eu beau exprimer mes sentiments auprès de ma mère, elle refuse de changer d'avis…

Clarissa reprit sa respiration après une pause et se tourna vers Magnus ses yeux humides.

— Je ne suis pas certain de bien comprendre la nature de votre demande, dit Magnus à mi-voix.

— Je voudrais faire en sorte d'empêcher mon mariage avec Simon…

— Et que dit le futur époux ? s'enquit Magnus qui sentait une tension naître dans son corps.

— Il est heureux… il ne voit pas que je ne partage pas son enthousiasme…

— Et si vous lui en parliez, peut-être qu'il…

— Non, il s'y refusera, je lui ai déjà suggéré, durant nos deux ans de fiançailles.

— J'ai peur de ce que vous allez me demander, reprit Magnus après qu'ils eurent échanger un regard.

— Quand je vous ai vu arriver, ce fit comme un signe, un signe du destin. Vous m'avez été envoyé par les Anges ! Je les ai priés si fort pour me venir en aide ! Et alors que je priai vous voilà devant chez moi, demandant asile pour la nuit. Vous êtes un homme courtois, poli et bien fait de surcroit… Vous avez été très bien avec moi, mais…

— Vous aviez espéré ouvrir à un autre type d'homme, n'est-ce pas ? fini par comprendre Magnus la bouche sèche.

— … Oui…

— Vous vouliez que j'agisse tel un pourceau et que je vous déshonneur à quelques jours de votre mariage pour le rendre caduque et vous libérer de cette alliance dont vous ne voulez rien savoir.

Cette fois-ci Clarissa pleurait pour de bon.

— … Oui, c'est ce que je veux au plus profond de mon âme.

Magnus déglutit doucement. Cette pauvre enfant été si désespéré qu'elle était prête à brader sa virginité au premier venu ! Heureusement pour elle, Magnus n'était pas de ce genre d'homme qui lui aurait sauté dessus sans scrupule à la première occasion. Non pas qu'il ne la trouvait pas attirante, non, mais, Magnus avait des manières sans parler que son désir était entièrement dirigé vers Alec.

Avec douceur il se releva et s'agenouilla avec élégance devant la jolie rousse pour lui prendre les mains dans les siennes.

— Tout doux petit biscuit, chuchota-t-il en guise de réconfort. Il ne faut pas voire tout en noir, ajouta-t-il avec le plus doux des sourires. La nuit, lorsque le noir s'étend sur les plaines et que les étoiles lorgnent sur Terre, nos pensées s'assombrissent également. Il ne faut pas, jamais, baisser les bras. Donner ta fleur au premier venu, qui ne la méritera pas n'est pas la solution…

— Je n'en vois pas d'autre, se lamenta Clarissa en se tenant aux mains de Magnus comme un naufragé à un rocher en pleine mer démontée.

— Il faut garder espoir et ainsi nos prières sont réellement exhaussées…

Trois grands coups secs et puissants retentirent à la porte d'entrée. Clarissa sursauta, Magnus se redressa, s'interposant entre sa protégée et l'entrée.

— Attendez-vous de la visite ?

— Nullement, gémit-elle prenant conscience qu'elle avait eut de la chance que Magnus fût un homme si courtois.

— Ne bougez pas, dit-il en approchant du battant rapidement.

A cette heure-ci il était plus qu'étrange qu'une personne survienne, il était pratiquement vingt-deux heures et si un pauvre bougre errait comme Magnus dans les bois, il aurait déjà dû succomber à la tempête et au froid ! Magnus entrouvrit la porte le regard méfiante et prêt à se battre au cas où…

— Alexander ! s'exclama Magnus si choqué et heureux que son visage se peignit à la fois de soulagement, d'étonnement et de désir.

— Magnus…

* * *

_Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;-)_

_A très vite !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello !_

_ :-D_

_Merciii pour vos commentaires et vos interrogations ! Ce chapitre va apporter une partie des réponses et... un début de** Raiting M** ... ;-)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Magnus ouvrit immédiatement et laissa Alec passer ainsi que Jace. Les deux hommes étaient couverts de neige des pieds à la tête et ce n'est qu'aux yeux bleus d'Alec, que Magnus avait pu l'identifier sans hésiter une seule seconde.

— Clarissa, ce sont deux amis à moi, ils ont dû partir à ma recherche en ne me voyant guère reparaître dans la soirée, s'empressa de dire Magnus en revenant vers la belle rousse qui avait essuyé ses larmes dans un petit mouchoir à carreaux.

— Vos amis, sont les miens, monsieur Bane, répondit la jeune femme en faisant la plus charmante des courbettes.

Jace s'empressa de retirer cette neige qui c'était formée en congère autour de son visage et lorsqu'il fut dégagé de ses vêtements enneigé, il surprit le regard brûlant de Clarissa sur lui. Alec se dévêtit aussi avec l'aide de Magnus, qui répéta la même opération que Clarissa quelques heures plutôt pour lui en accrochant les manteaux humides et les bottes détrempées dans l'entrée.

— J'étais si inquiet, chuchota Alec à Magnus. Je ne pouvais pas rester à la maison en te sachant perdu dans cette tempête.

Magnus dû se contenir pour s'empêcher d'aller caresser la nuque d'Alec, il se contenta de lui sourire avec tendresse. Alec était si soulagé de retrouver Magnus que le reste importait peu, il lui prit la main et serra ses doigts, Magnus frémit et retourna vers Clarissa restée auprès du feu.

— Mademoiselle Fray, laissez-moi vous introduire mes amis : Messieurs Lightwood. Jace et Alexander, voici Clarissa Fray, ma bienfaitrice.

— Enchanté, s'empressa de formuler Jace en donnant un baise main un peu passé de mode à Clarissa qui s'empourpra.

— Merci, mademoiselle d'avoir accepté d'ouvrir votre porte à Magnus, dit Alec d'un ton solennel.

— On dirait que vous n'avez pas mangé non plus, remarqua Clarissa. Il reste un peu de soupe, si vous voulez…

— Je vous accompagne, dit Jace déjà éblouit par la jeune femme.

Alec et Magnus seuls dans le salon, ils s'assurèrent de rester dans l'ombre de la pièce avant de s'embrasser avec fureur. La bouche glacée d'Alec dévora celle, brûlante de Magnus. Leurs langues avides se retrouvèrent dans une explosion de saveur, tandis qu'Alec plaquait sans douceur Magnus contre un mur, qui trembla légèrement sous le choc de la collision, mais le sorcier ne sembla pas en souffrir, au contraire.

— J'étais si inquiet quand j'ai vu revenir ton escorte sans toi. J'ai craint le pire, grogna Alec en parcourant son corps de ses mains avides.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué, gémit Magnus alors que la bouche d'Alec descendait le long de sa gorge.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

— Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit Magnus en attrapant Alec par les fesses pour le coller contre lui.

— Hum, Magnus, grogna Alec d'une voix si rauque que les testicules du sorcier se comprimèrent de désir.

— Me trouverais-tu déplacé si je te disais que j'ai envie de toi ?

— Envie à quel point ?

— Au point de défaillir…

Le bleu du regard d'Alec disparu tant ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Magnus l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, oubliant, où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisant là. L'excitation était si forte qu'ils auraient put se dévorer mutuellement sur place, heureusement Jace annonça leur retour dans le salon en se raclant fortement la gorge. Magnus reprit conscience, Alec recula, s'arrachant à ses bras. Alec tourna le dos pour faire semblant de regarder part la fenêtre, en vérité et cela Magnus en avait totalement conscience, il bandait si fort qu'il ne pouvait faire face à personne sans que cela puisse passer inaperçu !

— Vous pouvez bien entendu rester dormir ici tous les trois. Je dormirais dans ma chambre et je vous laisserais la plus grande, celle de ma mère. C'est un grand lit et si vous vous serrez, je pense que vous tiendrez à trois dedans, continua Clarissa comme si de rien était.

— C'est tellement aimable, reconnu Jace sous le charme de la jeune fille.

— De toute manière, où comptez-vous aller par ce temps ? sourit Clarissa qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le jeune Chasseur d'Ombres.

Magnus s'éloigna de ce début de romance en souriant et rejoignit Alec qui fixait l'extérieur d'un œil nerveux.

— Tout va bien ? chuchota Magnus en glissant un regard vers le renflement du pantalon d'Alec.

— Tu sais bien ce qu'il en est…

— Je crois, en effet, sourit Magnus amusé par la situation.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas ouvert un portail pour rentrer ? demanda Alec qui essayait de se changer les idées.

— Je suis vidé de toute magie… Il me faudrait des heures de repos pour générer suffisamment de pouvoir et de magie pour faire un tel acte… et toi, comment as-tu su où je me trouvais exactement ?

Alec sourit en décroisant ses bras de sa poitrine. Il sortit de sa poche un mouchoir blanc dans lequel reposait un cheveu noir et épais.

— Tu as réussi à me pister, avec un seul de mes cheveux ? s'exclama Magnus d'une voix-mi-voix étonnée.

— Jace m'a aidé, nous sommes des parabatai, lui rappela Alec fier de montrer à Magnus ce qu'il était capable de faire une fois connecté à son frère adoptif.

— Vous ne cessez de m'épater, monsieur Lightwood, sourit Magnus qui dû réprimer son envie de toucher Alec.

— J'espère bien le faire encore longtemps, monsieur Bane, sourit franchement Alec qui le regardait avec des yeux étincelants.

— Je n'y vois aucune objection…

Alec et Magnus se regardaient avec désir et ces quelques centimètres de vide qui les séparaient étaient tout bonnement insupportable ! Ils brûlaient tellement de se prendre dans les bras, de s'embrasser jusqu'à renverser le monde, de ne faire plus qu'un…

— Monsieur Bane, appela Clarissa comme si elle venait de très loin.

Magnus cligna des yeux, comme s'il essayait d'échapper à une vision. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme.

— Je suis votre obligé, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle regrettant déjà de devoir fuir l'attraction d'Alec.

— Je disais que j'allais me retirer pour la nuit, je souhaitais vous montrer la chambre de ma mère pour vous et vos amis.

— Bien entendu, dit Magnus en la suivant vers l'étage laissant Jace et Alec seuls dans le salon avec leur soupe.

* * *

Alec toujours face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur une rue plongée dans les ténèbres et noyées de neige, écoutait à peine le crépitement des flammes, bien trop concentré à suivre les pas de Magnus au-dessus de lui.

— Tout va bien ? s'enquit Jace en tendant un bol de soupe à Alec.

— Très et tu sembles aussi te porter comme un charme depuis la rencontre avec cette jeune Clarissa, releva Alec en acceptant volontiers le repas offert.

Jace ne répondit rien et bu à son bol.

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? questionna Jace en suivant le regard de son frère adoptif.

— Absolument rien, soupira Alec en buvant à son tour sa soupe bien chaude.

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu ne puisses pas marcher ?

Le son de la voix de Jace trahissait l'amusement enfantin. Alec rougit et sans se départir de son calme répondit platement :

— Absolument rien, en effet.

Jace se contenta de sourire avec un peu trop de concupiscence au goût d'Alec.

— Depuis que l'on est arrivé, je ne t'entends plus pester sur : « Les sorciers qui se perdent ou se blessent sans arrêt ! ».

— Pourquoi ? Je râlais ? minimisa Jace entre deux lampées de soupe.

— Assez oui, disons, tout le long du chemin en vérité ! Tu as même dit que nous n'étions pas des « chevaliers servants » qui devions aller sauver la « princesse Magnus » …

— Moi ? Moi, j'ai dit ça ? Jamais je ne me serai permis…

Alec toisa Jace en levant un sourcil.

— Bon, je l'ai peut-être pensé… Quoi ? fit Jace devant le regard inquisiteur d'Alec. Je n'avais pas envie de battre la campagne pour retrouver ton précieux petit sorcier.

— Il n'est pas _mon_ précieux petit sorcier, répliqua Alec en piquant un fard monumental.

— Ah ? J'ai cru, à la manière dont vous vous mangiez le visage il y a…

Alec saisit Jace par le col de sa veste et le fixa.

— Ne dis pas un traître mot de plus ! murmura Alec le regard planté dans celui de Jace implorant son silence le plus absolu.

— Tranquillise-toi mon frère, dit doucement Jace en comprenant à quel point le sujet était sensible pour Alec. Je me fiche bien que tu préfères les sorciers, aux sorcières et très franchement ça me soulage, j'ai cru que tu n'avais de goût pour personne, sourit Jace.

— Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais rire, grinça Alec qui le tenait toujours serré près de lui.

— Alec, tu es mon frère, mon parabatai et quoi qu'il se passe, je t'aimerai toujours, tranquillisa Jace avec sérieux tout en posant une main amicale sur le torse d'Alec. Tout va bien, tout est normal et franchement ce que tu fais avec Magnus, ça ne me regarde pas. Tant que t'es heureux.

Alec déglutit et relâcha Jace, les yeux troublés par l'émotion.

— Oui, je suis heureux.

— Alors, y a pas à s'en faire, je vais rester dormir ici, dit Jace en s'installant comme un pacha dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée.

— Non, tu…

— Tenir la chandelle entre vous deux, s'exclama Jace avec dédains. Très peu pour moi !

Alec regardait Jace comme s'il le découvrait.

— Depuis quant tu es devenu aussi ouvert d'esprit et tolérant ? dit Alec presque soupçonneux refusant de croire en sa chance.

— Depuis que mon frère m'a poussé à le faire, sourit Jace sincère.

Ils se regardèrent avec tendresse et Alec cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes d'émotions qui montaient en lui. Jace eut une « poussière dans l'œil » et la conversation fut close. Lorsque Magnus redescendit quelques instants après, c'était comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit et pourtant, pour Alec, on venait de lui retirer un poids monumental des épaules ! Il était compris et toléré par sa fratrie, et rien ne comptait plus pour lui !

— La chambre est prête, annonça Magnus en se frottant les mains comme pour essayer de les recharger en magie.

— Bonne nuit dans ce cas, dit Jace sans bouger de son fauteuil, une jambe pendant par-dessus l'accoudoir.

— Jace, reste ici, pour… monter la garde, inventa rapidement Alec en prenant la parole en premier.

— Ah ? Est-ce que cela est bien nécessaire ?

— Oui, on ne sait jamais qui aurait pu nous suivre, mentit Alec sachant que JAMAIS personne n'aurait pu les suivre à travers cette tempête.

— Faut-il venir te relayer ? s'enquit Magnus en se tournant vers Jace qui avait chipé le bol à peine entamé d'Alec pour le boire.

— Nan, dit Jace sans même lever le nez de son bol volé. Reposez-vous bien, dit-il en posant un regard amusé sur Alec qui rougit de plus belle.

Alec, lui jeta un regard assassin puis suivit Magnus dans les escaliers pour gagner l'étage et la chambre qui leur avait été assignée pour la nuit par leur très généreuse hôtesse. Une fois la porte fermée, Magnus et Alec se sentirent presque obligé de chuchoter pour parler. La pièce était de taille modeste, avec peu de mobilier, mais suffisamment d'espace pour disposer d'un grand lit double, imposant aux hauts montant en bois sculptés. Une cheminée de taille proportionnelle à la pièce se tenait face au lit, chauffant l'endroit sans mal. Un lourd tapis en peau d'ours recouvrait une partie du parquet. C'était une chambre à part, qui sentait bon la cannelle, le bois qui brûlait dans l'âtre et le savon du linge propre.

— C'est douillet, dit Alec qui restait planté à l'entrée de la chambre tandis que Magnus s'avançait déjà vers le lit en faisant tomber les bretelles qu'il avait sur les épaules.

— Oui, c'est parfaitement providentiel…

— Tu parles de la chambre ?

— De cette maison, de Clarissa et… de toi, ici. De nous, seuls dans cette chambre une nuit de tempête.

Comme pour accentuer ces paroles, dehors une puissante bourrasque fit siffler les volets clos.

— Tu comptes dormir, debout ? s'amusa Magnus en ouvrant sa chemise boutons par boutons.

— Je…Heu…

Soudain, Alec réalisa ce que Magnus était en train de lui dire à demi-mot : ils étaient seuls dans une chambre et personne ne viendrait les interrompre…

Alec s'avança à grands pas de Magnus et le saisit par les épaules pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

— J'ai cru que tu n'en avais plus envie, gémit Magnus alors qu'Alec passait sa main à travers l'embrasure de sa chemise pour toucher sa peau dorée et chaude.

— Comment pourrais-je me lasser de toi, Magnus ? dit Alec d'une voix terriblement grave et sensuelle tout en poussant Magnus sur le lit. Cette nuit je te veux tout à moi.

* * *

_..._

_Oui, couper là ce n'est vraiment pas sympa, mais ça donne encore plus envie de lire la suite la prochaine fois ;-) et promis le chapitre 14 sera un gros **Raiting M** !_

_J'attends vos impressions ! :-D_

_A très vite !_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello ! :-D_

_Merci ! Merci ! MERCI pour tout vos commentaires qui me font chaud au cœur ! :-D_

_Bonne lecture de ce chapitre** Raiting M ** ;-)_

* * *

Alec fit voler ses vêtements au sol, tout en débarrassant Magnus des siens et en un temps record ils furent nus et sous les draps. Bouche contre bouche, peau cotre peau et désir contre désir.

Le corps svelte, élancé, ciselé et doré de Magnus avait le devoir de combler celui d'Alec plus noueux, musclé, imposant et de couleur pâle. Avec une fougue peu commune Magnus s'emparait des lèvres d'Alec tout en parcourant sa peau de ses doigts impatients. Alec frémissant roulait sur Magnus incapable de réfléchir.

Ils n'avaient fait l'amour qu'une seule fois et Alec était toujours aussi novice dans la matière, aussi, il ondulait lascivement sur Magnus, frottant son sexe douloureusement tendu contre celui de Magnus. Tout son être voulait se lier au sorcier, tout son instinct d'homme était en ébullition, il n'avait rien qu'il ne voulait goûter chez Magnus ! Sa bouche erra sur le torse imberbe à la peau soyeuse de Magnus. Découvrant le parfum de cet endroit, s'enivrant d'avoir en bouche les tétons durs et tendus de Magnus. Tout l'enivrait, le grisait, le rendait encore plus fou de désir ! Plus sa bouche le guidait vers le Sud de l'anatomie de Magnus plus le feu en lui se faisait impatient en dévorant !

Magnus, la tête renversée sur l'oreiller, gémissait entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses doigts s'enfouirent dans la tignasse brune d'Alec. Magnus découvrait les envies et ses pulsions de son fougueux amant. Lorsqu'Alec fit glissa sa langue de long de son abdomen jusqu'à son nombril, un frisson délicieux lui ravagea l'échine et au mépris de tout il gémit plus fortement. Ses yeux noirs laissèrent place à son regard de chat, détail qui n'échappa guère à Alec.

— Tu es si beau, dit Alec en remontant vers son visage pour caresser ses joues et mieux contempler sa Marque de sorcier.

— Tu me fais perdre le contrôle, ronronna Magnus les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Alec en souriant avec tendresse.

— J'ai tellement envie de toi, Magnus, gronda la voix lourde d'envie d'Alec.

— Moi aussi Alexander, moi aussi…

— Apprends-moi, demanda Alec, tout en baisant le cou de Magnus de milliers de flammes.

— Que veux-tu savoir ? susurra Magnus dont ses mains traçaient des cercles sur les pectoraux durs et frémissants du Chasseur d'Ombre au-dessus de lui.

— Avec toi ? Tout !

Magnus se mit à rire doucement.

— Alors, il nous faudra bien plus d'une nuit pour ce faire.

— Je n'en demande pas moins, sourit Alec heureux comme jamais.

— Je formule le même vœu, répondit Magnus en se redressant pour l'embrasser de tout son soul tout en le repoussant sur le matelas pour prendre l'ascendant.

— Magnus, gémit Alec alors que le sorcier s'asseyait sur ses cuisses le regard luisant d'une passion sans borne.

Magnus d'une main experte commença à branler doucement le sexe palpitant d'Alec, répandant dessus un fin gel lubrifiant, pour adoucir sa caresse et la rendre plus sensuelle. Alec gémit, la bouche grande ouverte découvrant à nouveau une nouvelle forme de masturbation. Comme hypnotisé il regardait Magnus le toucher, lui procurer du plaisir, c'était si bon, qu'il sentait son cœur s'emballer à cent mille à l'heure.

— Ta verge est énorme, constata Magnus avec appétit.

— C'est le traitement que tu lui… réserve qui la…ahn… rends…

— On perd ses mots ? s'amusa Magnus en accélérant le rythme de ses caresses intimes.

— Magnus, fut tout ce que pu répondre Alec alors qu'il était parcouru de soubresaut délicieux.

Magnus relâcha la pression autour du membre d'Alec et se pencha sur lui pour lui susurrer ces quelques mots qui empourpra définitivement Alec des pieds à la tête :

— Je te veux en moi.

Magnus se redressa de toute sa hauteur, ses muscles saillants, avec un fin sourire aux bords des lèvres, heureux de l'effet provoqué chez Alec.

— Et toi ? Est-ce que tu veux me prendre ?

Alec ouvrit et referma la bouche à deux reprises avant de réussir à formuler un son à peu près convainquant :

— Je…je…je-oui.

Magnus, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se souleva sur ses genoux, guidant le membre long et turgescent d'Alec contre son entrée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reçu quelqu'un en lui, mais il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à se préparer, il avait confiance en Alec et en ses capacité de sorcier pour encaisser la brûlure. Alec fasciné par Magnus il le regarda s'empaler lentement et langoureusement sur son sexe. La sensation d'un fourreau de chair brûlant autour de sa verge, faillit le faire défaillir, mais il garda le contrôle, les joues rouges, la bouche en feu, les yeux accaparés par la beauté magnifique de Magnus et ses mains solidement attachées aux hanches de son amants expérimenté.

Magnus gémit en fermant à demi ses paupières. C'était si bon de se sentir ainsi posséder ! Le sexe d'Alec allait si bien en lui, si profondément ! quand enfin le gland du Chasseur d'Ombres percuta la prostate de Magnus le déferlement de plaisir fut mille fois supérieur à la morsure éprouvée par la pénétration.

— Magnus, gronda Alec alors que le sorcier commençait à onduler déclenchant en lui des passions inconnues jusqu'alors.

— Alexander, hum… Oui, bouge avec moi, bouge en moi, demanda Magnus en se cambrant pour encore mieux le recevoir en lui.

— Oui… Oh oui… Oui…Magnus, oui… Oui ! grésillait Alec dont le rythme venu de nulle part semblait si évident si passionné, si naturel !

— Oh, Alexander… tu es fait pour ça, gémit Magnus en prenant appui sur le torse d'Alec pour se maintenir tandis que ses fesses se soulevaient en rythme avec les coups de bassins percutants d'Alec.

— Oui, Magnus, oui… ahn…Oui !

Le bruit provoqué par ces deux corps en ébullitions qui s'entrechoquaient acheva des les électriser. Dans le calme de cette chambre respirant le calme et la propreté, ces deux hommes s'adonnaient à la plus naturelle des pulsions ! Plus ils s'unissaient plus ils leur semblaient impossible d'arrêter ou d'imaginer un avenir l'un sans l'autre !

Leurs doigts se nouèrent et Magnus accéléra, les sourcils froncés, les corps en extase, attendant l'apothéose, tandis qu'Alec, grognait frappant de toutes ses forces, faisant grincer le lit sans plus se soucier du bruit provoqué par leurs ébats. Que le reste du monde aille au Diable ! pensa-t-il avant de replonger dans les délices du moment érotique.

La sueur de leur corps, le parfum de leur chair, les caresses données et ces mouvements lascifs et bestiaux qui les unissaient achevèrent de les mener au paroxysme de leur acte.

L'orgasme qui saisit Alec par le bas de son corps le tira comme en avant. Comme si toute son âme était catapultée loin de son corps, loin, vers un endroit réservé aux élus ! Alec tremblait si fort en éjaculant qu'il serra les dents pour éviter qu'elles ne claquent entre elles trop violemment.

Magnus dans un râle viril jouit avec force, rependant sa semence sur tout le torse d'Alec, tachant de blanc sa peau rouge d'effort. Le corps convulsé de plaisir et son fourreau de chair se renfermant avec volupté autour du sexe extasié d'Alec, ses yeux de chats fixant le Chasseur d'Ombre et son expression de parfaite béatitude.

La tension demeura haute encore de longues minutes, le crépitement du feu s'entremêlant aux halètements mesurés des deux hommes allongés l'un sur l'autre. Alec, la tête lourde, les yeux mi-clos, sentait le cœur de Magnus pulser contre sa poitrine. Magnus avec des geste distraits caressait les poils qui recouvraient raisonnablement le haut du torse d'Alec, noyant son nez dans son odeur d'homme après le sexe. Tout était redevenu si calme, si serein, si incroyablement normal… oui, ce qu'ils venaient de faire étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus normal au monde.

Magnus se retira en douceur et s'allongea tel un chat contre Alec, nichant son visage au creux de son cou, tout contre sa rune qui empêchait quiconque de le pister. Il passa son bras gauche autour du corps chaud et collant d'Alec et ferma ses yeux. Alec moucha l'unique bougie qui restait encore allumée à leur chevet, puis remonta de manière plus descente les couvertures sur eux. Il serra Magnus contre lui et soupira d'aise. Jamais il ne c'était sentit aussi Homme de toute sa vie !

Dehors le vent redoubla, la neige malicieuse brouillait les pistes, pourtant à travers ce déluge de blanc, une personne c'était mise en marche…

* * *

Tôt le matin, bien trop tôt pour être honnête, Alec ouvrit les yeux. A travers les volets tirets il su qu'il faisait jour depuis peu. Il constata en un second temps et avec bonheur que Magnus était encore lové contre son corps. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas bougés d'un millimètre durant leur sommeil lourd. Alec souriait comme un enfant, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il tendit l'oreille, en bas, il percevait du mouvement, avec lenteur il s'extirpa du lit, prenant grand soin de ne pas réveiller Magnus. Il le regarda dormir encore une minute, puis s'habilla à la hâte avant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Il tomba sur un Jace très, très proche de la jeune Clarissa. Alec, toussota pour signifier sa présence. Jace s'écarta de la belle rousse, tandis que celle-ci rougissait jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

— Bonjour, monsieur Lightwood, dit-elle en faisant semblant de s'affairer dans la cuisine. Avez-vous bien dormi ? Le lit était-il à votre convenance ?

Alec perçu le sourire goguenard de Jace à ces questions et sans se départir de son calme olympien répondit :

— Ce fut parfait, encore une fois, merci pour votre hospitalité.

— Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais vous portez tout deux de bien étrange signes sur votre peau, nota Clarissa en apercevant les runes des frères adoptifs.

— Oui, c'est une tradition familiale, mentit habillement Jace en offrant un sourire tout à fait charmant et respectable qu'Alec ne lui connaissait pas !

— Et comment se porte monsieur Bane ? s'enquit poliment Clarissa s'attendant à voir l'homme à la peau doré surgir à son tour.

— Il dormait encore lorsque je suis sorti de la chambre. La journée d'hier a été très éprouvante pour lui, expliqua Alec tandis que l'expression de Jace virait à la concupiscence pure.

— Ses habits son secs, je vais les lui monter, s'excusa Clarissa en quittant la cuisine laissant devant Alec et Jace un gros morceau de pain tranché, du lard cuit et salé, ainsi que deux belles tasses de cafés.

Jace attendit que la jeune fille soit hors de portée de voix pour glisser malicieusement à Alec :

— Très _éprouvante_, hein ? Tu parlais de votre nuit ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Alec en détourant le regard, les lèvres pincées.

— Oh que si, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…

— Pas le moins du monde…

— … En tout cas, tu es toujours d'accord avec Magnus, glissa Jace avant de boire son café.

— Quoi ?

— « Oh oui, oui, oui, oh oui Magnus », répéta à voix basse Jace en souriant tout en reculant pour esquiver le coup de coude d'Alec.

C'est alors que la porte d'entrée de la maisonnette s'ouvrit, laissant s'engouffrer l'air frais d'une journée venteuse, mais non neigeuse. Alec et Jace se figèrent et cessèrent de se chamailler. Une voix féminine se fit entendre dans le salon. D'un même mouvement Jace et Alec sortirent leur stèle et activèrent leur rune d'invisibilité, puis, sans bruit ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Une femme à la chevelure auburn, bouclé, elle défaisait ses bottes de marches, tout en portant encore sur ses épaules une belle cape en peau d'animal. Elle leur tournait le dos, parlait d'une voix forte et clair :

— Clary ! Je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévu ma chérie !

Jace et Alec se regardèrent pour communiquer sans parler : il s'agissait et cela sans douter, de la mère de Clarissa ! Qu'allait-elle penser en voyant trois inconnus chez elle ? Non, trois hommes chez elle, seuls avec sa fille ?!

Soudain la femme se retourna vers eux, néanmoins, alors qu'elle n'était pas sensée voir les Chasseurs d'Ombres, son regard se verrouilla sur eux et sa bouche se tordit dans une expression lourde de colère. Sans crier gars la mère de Clarissa fit jaillir de sous sa cape deux poignards séraphique qu'elle jeta sans hésiter vers les gorges des jeunes hommes. Jace bondit sur le côté esquivant parfaitement l'assaut, mais Alec régissant un brin trop tard eut la trachée touchée en superficie.

— Qu'est-ce que… ?! s'exclama Clarissa en arrivant en bas de l'escalier pour découvrir ce qui se passait.

— Clary reste en haut ! s'écria sa mère en bondissant à nouveau armée d'une lame séraphique vers Jace et Alec.

— Mère ! s'écria horrifiée Clarissa en voyant sa mère d'ordinaire si douce, si paisible devenir une redoutable guerrière.

Jace récupéra le poignard lancé par la mère de Clarissa pour se défendre. Alec roula sur le côté et plongea sur elle pour la plaquer au sol, s'en suivit un formidable corps à corps, auquel Magnus y mit un terme en usant de sa magie pour figer Clarissa et sa mère. Jace et Alec se redressèrent ébouriffés et amochés de cette escarmouche soudaine.

— Quelqu'un daignera m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? s'offusqua Magnus qui peinait à garder les deux femmes sous son emprise tant sa magie était encore faible.

— Mais c'est elle ! s'exclama Jace comme un gamin mécontent. Elle nous a sauté dessus !

— C'est une Chasseuse d'Ombres, dit Alec en ramassant les armes séraphiques pour mieux les consulter du regard.

— Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, décidez-vous, dit Magnus en reconcentrant ses pouvoirs sur ses deux captives.

— Il faut tirer cette histoire au clair, décida Alec en reprenant son rôle de chasseur né.

— On attacher la folle furieuse, décréta Jace en s'approchant de la mère de Clarissa.

— Et sa fille aussi, dit Alec.

— Pourquoi ?! Elle n'y est pour rien ! s'opposa Jace.

— Comment pourrait-elle décemment ignorer que sa mère est une Chasseur d'Ombres ?! Elle nous a trompé toute la soirée et ce matin encore !

— Tu n'en sais rien !

— J'en sais suffisamment pour prendre des précautions !

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel devant cette montée en puissant de testostérones et d'un claquement de doigt attacha la mère de Clarissa et fit s'évanouir la jeune fille. Jace couru rattraper Clarissa avant qu'elle ne s'étale sur le sol, inconsciente. La femme mûre quant à elle, se retrouva attaché, ficelée à son fauteuil les yeux grands ouverts et la rage au corps.

— Calmez-vous, on veut juste vous parler, commença Magnus en usant de son charisme naturel pour apaiser la mère de Clarissa.

— Ne me parles pas vermine ! cracha-t-elle en guise de réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'un maudit fils de démon fait chez moi ?! Avec deux Chasseurs d'Ombres ?!

— Charmante, commenta Magnus avant de se reculer pour laisser la place à Alec.

— Je suis Alexander Lightwood…

— Ah ! s'exclama la femme en le toisant avec férocité. C'est donc toi qui diriges la petite bande cachée dans les bois ?!

Alec resta une seconde en suspens, le temps d'encaisser le fait que leur cachette n'en était visiblement pas une, puis il reprit avec fermeté en s'asseyant face à elle sur un tabouret :

— Vous, qui êtes-vous ?

— Je suis Jocelyne Morgenstern-Fairchild !

* * *

_Diantre ! Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !_

_Il me tarde d'avoir vos réactions, aussi bien pour le lemon que pour la nouvelle venue ;-)_

_J'espère que vous êtes comme moi: impatiente de voir le nouvel épisode du jour ! _

_A très vite ! _


	15. Chapter 15

_Hellooo ! :-D_

_Merciiii pour vos messages et votre soutient sans faille ! :-D_

_Voici un petit chapitre, qui annonce un plus gros, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de découper ainsi, j'espère que vous allez savourer ce développement de l'intrigue ;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

— Impossible, souffla Alec en écarquillant les yeux. Vous êtes morte !

— En es-tu certain ? persifla Jocelyne en le regardant d'un air bestial.

— Qui est-ce ? questionna Magnus qui ne connaissait rien de cette histoire.

— Cette femme est celle qui a mit le feu à l'Institut d'Atlanta, de Charlotte-ville et de Philadelphie… elle avait voulu faire croire que c'était des Créatures Obscures qui tentaient un soulèvement…

— Et j'y serai arrivé sans l'intervention de tes parents, grinça Jocelyne.

— Cette femme est une renégate qui est une grande criminelle recherchée par l'Enclave, conclu Alec sidéré d'avoir devant lui une telle femme.

Un silence tendu s'installa. Magnus se rappela cette histoire qui avait secoué le monde obscure quinze ans plutôt, or à cette période-là, il résidait à Londres… Il n'en avait reçu que de vague échos.

— Avez-vous aimé mes démons ? sourit Jocelyne en observant avec méticulosité les réactions d'Alec qui lui faisait face.

— C'était vous ? souffla Magnus en s'approchant d'elle. C'est vous le pentacle et les attaques de démons supérieur ?

— Oui ! C'était moi ! Je voulais vous débusquer comme des petits rats que vous étiez ! Mais j'ignorais que vous allez vous avilir au point de vous aliéner les services d'une Créature Obscure !

Le choc saisit le petit groupe. Jace déposa Clarissa avec respect et attention, puis se pencha avec force au-dessus de Jocelyne.

— Mais : Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi s'en prendre à des gens de votre race ?! s'écria Jace avec une colère palpable.

— Parce que je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec ceux de ma « race » ! cracha Jocelyne ! dès que je trouve un Chasseur d'Ombres je le tue, dès que je croise une créature obscure, je fais de même, ajouta-t-elle en regardant avec un mépris venimeux en direction de Magnus. Parce que ce « monde » m'a tout pris ! Mon mari et le but de notre quête : exterminer le mal de la planète ! J'ai échoué, alors je joue à plus petite échelle et je préserve ma Clary de la décrépitude de notre race !

— Clarissa est une Chasseur d'Ombres ? demanda Jace du bout des lèvres.

— Oui, cependant, elle ignore tout de cela et tant mieux, car si jamais elle venait à l'apprendre ou à vous rejoindre, je n'hésiterai pas à la tuer de mes propres mains !

— Une mère peut-elle réellement assassiner son enfant ? demanda Alec pragmatique.

— Une mère est prête à tout pour préserver la chair de sa chair ! Et si cela signifie l'exterminer, alors, dans ce cas, je n'hésiterai pas un instant ! Je veux la garder loin de cette décrépitude de cette puanteur et loin, très loin des monstres telle que ce sorcier flagorneur ! ajouta Jocelyne en crachant sur le pantalon de Magnus.

Alec serra les poings pour contrôler son envie de frapper Jocelyne pour avoir osé faire ça à Magnus. Le sorcier ne s'en formalisa pas et d'un mouvement sec du poignet fit disparaître cette souillure. Jace avait les traits contractés et le regard sombre.

— Vous êtes folle, dit Alec en prenant conscience du gouffre qu'était l'esprit tordu de cette femme assise devant lui.

— Moi ? Non, mais vous très certainement… Vous êtes vous d'être venu jusqu'ici, car maintenant que je sais qui vous êtes, je sais comment vous atteindre…

Le froid que jeta ses paroles glaça les cœurs de tout le monde.

— Comment ça ? reprit Alec.

— Lightwood, c'est bien ça ? Comme Isabelle, Lightwood ? Votre sœur, sans aucun doute…

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Isabelle ?! s'emporta Jace en attrapant Jocelyne par les cheveux.

Magnus se recula, la violence physique sous cette forme, n'était pas faite pour lui. Il continua d'écouter l'échange, amis s'occupa à présent de Clarissa.

— Je crois que votre sœur… se souviendra de moi, enfin si elle survie…

— Parle ! cria Jace en tirant plus fort sur les cheveux de Jocelyne.

La folle éclata d'un rire mauvais, Alec poussa Jace et saisit Jocelyne par les épaules.

— Qu'avez-vous fait ?

— J'ai réussi à attirer une partie de votre groupe hors des limites protectrices de votre petit coin et je les ai massacrés… tous, sauf cette Isabelle, mais elle était gravement blessée et elle s'enfuyait peu avant l'aube avant que je n'aie pu l'achever de ma main !

Alec enfonça ses doigts dans les épaules de Jocelyne jusqu'à lui faire mal. La rage brouilla son visage et il préféra s'éloigner d'elle avant de l'égorger sur place.

— Vous n'auriez pas dû, dit-il d'une voix si grave que Magnus eut du mal à le reconnaître.

— Vous croyez que j'ai peur ?! s'exclama Jocelyne. Vous n'avez rien pour me…

— Nous allons vous livrer à l'Enclave, décida Alec le regard si noir qu'il en était effrayant. Vous répondre de vos crimes devant le Haut Conseil et je pense que vous ne profiterez pas longtemps des bienfaits de la Garde… le bûcher sera une sanction trop douce pour vous ! Alors sachez, dit-il en se penchant à son oreille pour terminer sa phrase dans un murmure dangereux : Votre précieuse Clary apprendra la vérité sur vous et sur votre mari, elle sera détruite et rejoindra nos rangs. Ce que vous avez toujours essayé d'éviter est finalement advenu.

— Je vous interdis de mêler Clary à…

— C'est vous qui avez commencé, gronda Alec avant de l'achever sur un ton si bas qu'elle seule pu l'entendre : Cette nuit j'ai dormi dans votre lit… Avec mon amant : le sorcier.

Jocelyne poussa un hurlement de rage et se débâtit avec violence de ses liens. Seulement c'était des cordages magiques et plus elle tirait dessus, plus ils se nouaient étroitement autour de son corps. Jace fourra un bâillon dans la bouche de leur prisonnière. Alec tourna en rond comme un fauve dans sa cage. Magnus était gris, son teint doré avait disparu.

— Nous devons retrouver Isabelle au plus vite, dit Alec. Il faut partir à sa chercher, retourner à la maison, compter les survivants et envoyer cette folle à l'Enclave…

— Rien que ça, souffla Jace en s'habillant chaudement pour sortir.

— Pour aller à Idris c'est un voyage d'un mois, dit Magnus avec précaution.

— Que suggères-tu ? demanda Alec qui passait son manteau sur ses épaules solides.

— … Qu'un mois à faire voyager cette femme c'est presque du suicide sans l'escorte approprié, dit Magnus qui s'occupait toujours de Clary.

— Que pouvons-nous faire de toute façon ?! fit Jace en ramassant les armes séraphiques de la mère.

Magnus se leva, droit, sérieux, puissant.

— Je peux ouvrir un portail.

Alec regarda Magnus. Il savait qu'un portail aussi loin demandait énormément de magie et d'énergie.

— Tu pourrais faire ça ? s'enquit-il avec inquiétude.

— Je pourrais… d'ici à ce que je rejoigne la ligne Ley…

— Mais il faut retrouver Isabelle en premier…

— Alec, va chercher Isabelle, je vais conduire Magnus et la prisonnière à la ligne la plus proche, proposa Jace.

— Et si j'ai besoin de toi Magnus pour soigner Isabelle ? demanda Alec la gorge nouée à l'idée de laisser Magnus.

— Je reviendrai vite, promit Magnus en marchant vers Alec.

Alec regardait Magnus comme s'il était la plus belle chose au monde.

— Moi j'irai à Idris avec Jocelyne et Clary, si celle-ci consent à nous croire, reprit Jace pour briser le moment d'intimité entre les deux amants.

— Ne crains-tu pas le courroux de nos aînés pour avoir fui l'Enclave et participer à cette guerre de Terrestre ? questionna Alec.

— Qu'importe, cette femme-là est plus importante que tout le reste.

Alec et Jace se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le moment de leurs adieux était venu. Ils ne ce n'étaient jamais quittés plus de quelques heures depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Alors savoir que d'ici quelques heures, Jace serait sur un autre contient avec aucune possibilité de revenir…

— Jure-moi qu'on se reverra, dit Alec à son parabatai.

— Je le jure sur l'Ange.

— Fais bonne route.

— Et toi, retrouve et sauve notre sœur.

Alec la gorge nouée acquiesça. Jace recula en s'éclipsant dans la cuisine en prétextant que son café l'y attendait. Il ne trompa personne, il laissa le champ libre à Magnus et Alec de se dire au revoir convenablement.

— Jure-moi qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, dit Alec en attirant Magnus contre son torse.

— Je ferai tout mon possible pour me préserver et veiller sur ton parabatai, dit Magnus en caressant avidement la joue et la nuque d'Alec.

— Magnus, ce n'est pas comme ça que je…

— Je sais… Moi non plus…

Ils s'embrassèrent et un cri étouffé de Jocelyne leur rappela qu'elle pouvait les voir. Magnus fit pivoter le fauteuil de la prisonnière de telle sorte qu'elle se trouvait dos à eux. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à s'imprégner de l'autre. Leurs bouches semblaient s'appeler mutuellement et rien ne semblait pouvoir les dissocier. La langue brûlante de Magnus se nouait à celle d'Alec et son corps s'emboîtait à merveille dans le sien. Ils collèrent leur font l'un à l'autre et respirèrent leur odeur. Leur nuit d'amour semblait si lointaine à présent.

— Pars maintenant où je te retiendrai captif à jamais, murmura Magnus.

— Magnus…

— Alexander…

Alec quitta les bras réconfortant de Magnus et sortit de la maisonnette en le regardant avec force. Une fois le battant fermé, Jace réapparu et dit :

— On réveille Clarissa ?

* * *

_Dites-moi si vous vous y étiez attendu? hihi!_

_J'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions !_

_A très vite ! _


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello !_

_Merci ! Merci ! Merci pour vos commentaires! Merci beaucoup, car j'ai été gâtée! Je regrette toujours de ne pouvoir répondre à celles qui me laissent des message en guest, mais sachez que je suis vraiment touchée et que j'adore vos messages !_

_Sans plus attendre ce gros chapitre vous attend! :-D_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Jace venait de disparaître à travers le portail en compagnie de Clary, qui avait eu du mal à comprendre et croire ce qui se passait et de Jocelyne toujours leur prisonnière. Magnus qui n'avait pas le droit d'ouvrir un portail dans Idris même avait déposé ces trois voyageurs à la frontière du pays des Chasseurs d'Ombres. De ce point-là il fallait encore marcher deux heures à travers un bois épais et peu accueillant, surtout en plein hiver, mais Jace connaissait le pays comme sa poche.

Magnus s'écroula au sol, épuisé. Sa tête lui tournait. Il avait besoin de temps pour se régénérer à même la source de la ligne Ley. Pour venir jusqu'ici il leur avait fallu la moitié de la matinée et pour qu'il charge sa magie, presque d'une heure… à présent, Magnus était vidé, sans ressource et sans protection. Il ferma les yeux, le corps noyé dans la neige froide. Il devait dormir, se reposer, se connecter à la ligne de force et rejoindre Alec… Oui, rejoindre Alec… Mais d'abord, dormir, juste un peu… Dormir dans la neige…

* * *

C'est un coup violent reçu dans l'estomac qui le tira du sommeil. Magnus cracha dans la neige et se redressa à quatre pattes tandis qu'autour de lui une bande de rustre riait en le tenant en joue.

— Regardez ce qu'on a dégoté : un Jaune ! s'écria un sudiste en mettant la lame de sa baïonnette sous le menton de Magnus pour l'obliger à lever son regard et mieux voir ses traits.

— Qu'est-ce qu'un Jaune fait ici si loin de son pays de chintok ? questionna un deuxième avec une large barbe mangée par la vieillesse.

— Ouais, tu fais quoi ici ?! reprit celui qui semblait diriger la bande de patrouilleur sudiste.

Magnus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Combien de temps avait-il dormit ? il était transit de froid, ses vêtements trempés de neige et ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau. Il était entouré par cinq sudistes portant leur fier uniforme et armés chacun de fusil et de sabre.

— Je me suis perdu, mentit Magnus en essayant de paraître le plus inoffensif possible.

— Mais c'est qu'il parle comme nous le bougre ! s'exclama l'un d'eux. Et sans accent en plus !

— Peut-être qu'il est comme un singe : il apprend par mimétisme en mangeant des fruits ?! suggéra un autre qui était pratiquement convaincu par ses propres inepties.

— Il ne porte par d'uniforme, nota le premier qui avait toujours sa lame sous le menton de Magnus.

— Je...

— Tais-toi ! intima le vieux barbu en lui décochant un coup de crosse dans la tempe. Ne parle que si on t'en a donné l'ordre le Jaune !

Magnus sonné cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il n'entende à nouveau ce qui se disait autour de lui. Les cinq hommes se disputaient pour savoir quoi faire de lui : le tuer sur place, en faire un prisonnier, ou le dépouiller et l'abonner nu dans la neige avec le jour déclinant ? Tout cela semblait très secondaire à Magnus, qui ne pensait qu'à une seule chose véritablement importante ; retrouver Alec. Retrouver _son _Chasseur d'Ombres et l'aider à soigner Isabelle… Il devait partir…

Magnus toujours dans sa position humiliante, connecta ses paumes avec le sol. Il fallait qu'il se recharge et vite en magie. Tandis que les soldats sudistes s'époumonaient pour choisir la meilleure option, Magnus regagna ses forces au maximum. Il ouvrit ses paupières, ses yeux de chat luirent dans ce début de pénombre et soudain les cinq hommes furent projetés au sol, sans qu'ils comprennent ce qui venaient de se produire. Magnus se redressa dans toute son aura de Sorcier. Il désarma les hommes, puis ouvrit un portail. En deux pas il fût à nouveau devant la maison. Il entra sans plus attendre à l'intérieur. Elle était éclairée, chauffée, signe de vie. Dès qu'il se débarrassa de son manteau humide, le dénommé Underhill surgit dans le hall armé d'une lame séraphique.

— Ah, ce n'est que vous…

— Oui, ce n'est que moi, où est Alexander ? Comment va Isabelle ? s'empressa de répondre Magnus sans s'attarder sur l'expression complexe du blond.

— A l'étage. Il vient juste de la ramener.

— Quelle heure est-il ? questionna Magnus en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

— Bientôt dix-sept heures.

— J'ai dormi presque six heures, déplora Magnus en montant rapidement les marches.

Magnus si dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme et entra en frappant. Alec était au chevet de sa sœur. Alec avait l'air épuisé et sa chemise noire était tachée d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien. La poitrine d'Isabelle était découverte et badigeonné d'un épais cataplasme pour contenir une hémorragie.

— Magnus, dit Alec en levant ses yeux vers lui.

Le soulagement fut immense dans son regard embué de larmes. Le sorcier se précipita sur son Chasseur d'Ombres et ils s'étreignirent rapidement.

— J'étais si inquiet, tu ne revenais pas et… tu saignes ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'alarma Alec en regardant la tempe blessée de Magnus.

— Ce n'est rien, j'ai croisé une petite délégation de sudiste et ils n'ont pas aimé mon type de bronzage, badina Magnus en s'écartant d'Alec pour se pencher sur Isabelle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

— Je l'ai trouvé allongé sous un tronc creux, elle a perdu tellement de sang…

La voix d'Alec était rongée par la peur et la culpabilité. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reprocher cette catastrophe. S'il n'était pas parti à la recherche de Magnus, jamais il n'y aurait eu ces pertes et Isabelles ne serait pas entre la vie et la mort !

Magnus tâta le cataplasme, puis il invoqua sa magie. Des flammes bleues dansèrent au bout de ses doigts tandis qu'il auscultait Isabelle. Elle était très faible, il n'y avait pas de doute. Il fallait du repos, et surtout soigner son anémie, son infection et son coma.

— Recule un peu, Alexander, demanda Magnus debout à la gauche d'Isabelle.

Alec s'exécuta sans rien demander. Il avait depuis le début su qu'il pouvait faire confiance au sorcier les yeux fermés.

Magnus concentra sa magie et sept minutes de silence plus tard, Isabelle ouvrit les yeux. Ses plaies cicatrisaient à vue d'œil et ce que sa rune de soin n'avait pas pu faire, la magie de Magnus s'y employait. Alec soulagé attrapa la main de sa sœur et Magnus se laissa choir sur un fauteuil contre une commode en bois de noyer.

— Isabelle, chuchota Alec en serrant la paume de sœur dans le sienne. Isabelle, comment tu te sens ?

— … Nue, murmura faiblement Isabelle en faisant remarqué que sa poitrine était nue et que le cataplasme avait disparu.

— Ah, heu, oui, ne bouge pas, bafouilla Alec en tirant la couverture sur les seins d'Isabelle. Et là ? comment tu te sens ? reprit Alec une fois qu'il eut convenablement bordé sa petite sœur.

— Bien mieux, Alec, tu m'as sauvé la vie…

— Non, c'est Magnus qui…

— Tu m'as retrouvé… Je savais que tu me retrouverais…

— Je te retrouverais toujours Isabelle, chuchota Alec en embrassant le front pâle d'Isabelle. Toujours…. Isabelle, si tu savais comment je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé, j'aurai dû rester avec vous, j'aurai dû être là lorsqu'elle vous a attaqué…

— Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser tout ça, dit Isabelle d'une voix sifflante.

— Alexander, dit Magnus doucement. Il faut qu'elle se repose. Elle a besoin de sommeil.

— Je vais rester à la veiller… Je dois faire ça pour elle…

Magnus acquiesça et quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit. Il laissa le frère et la sœur seuls à seuls. Doucement il retourna au rez-de-chaussée et soigna les rescapés blessés. Ils n'étaient plus nombreux désormais. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il sortit et retravailla les barrières de protection de la maison. Quant il rentra à nouveau dans la maison, un petit repas l'attendait. Magnus était si épuisé, qu'il ne chercha même pas à l'agrémenter. Il mangea et gagna son lit sans discuter.

* * *

Blottit dans son lit, lové dans un sommeil sans rêve, il entendit Alec entrer dans sa chambre et se mettre nu. Le Chasseur d'Ombre pénétra dans son lit, sous ses draps et dans ses bras. Magnus accueillit Alec à demi endormit, sentant son corps solide et tiède collé au sien. Le visage d'Alec se nichant sur le torse de Magnus, son haleine chaude et suave enivra l'odorat de Magnus. Serrés l'un contre l'autre dans ce lit qui n'était pas bien grand, ils s'endormirent ainsi.

* * *

Alec ouvrit les yeux, il ne fut pas désorienté une seule seconde. Il savait où il était venu chercher du réconfort au plus noir de cette nuit sans lune : le lit de Magnus. Son bras droit était passé autour du torse du sorcier et son nez enfouit à la base du crâne de Magnus. Le parfum de sa peau et de ses cheveux lui piquait le nez. C'était si bon d'être contre lui. Dans un mouvement discret il se rapprocha de Magnus, collant son bassin au sien. Sans s'étonner, il sentit Magnus s'éveiller.

— Bonjour, marmonna Magnus l'esprit encore à moitié prisonnier du royaume des rêves.

— Bonjour, répondit en chuchotant Alec heureux de tenir son sorcier contre lui.

— Bien dormit ? s'enquit Magnus en resserrant les bras d'Alec autour de lui.

Alec embrassa à nouveau la base de la nuque de Magnus avant de répondre qu'il avait parfaitement bien dormit. Magnus frissonna et se retourna dans les bras d'Alec. Alec fut étonné de découvrir les yeux de Chats du sorcier. Magnus lut la surprise dans le visage d'Alec. Doucement il sourit en lui caressant son menton rugueux.

— Le matin, parfois, lorsque je ne fais pas attention, ils reviennent.

— … je les adore, confia Alec en savourant les caresses de Magnus.

— Je ne les montre que rarement.

— Je me sens d'autant plus honoré.

— Alexander, tu es vraiment un être exceptionnel.

Alec sourit, il se sentait si bien là, si heureux, si flatté qu'un homme tel que Magnus qui avait des centaines d'années dernières lui, lui dise ce genre de chose. Doucement ils s'embrassèrent. Magnus goutta aux lèvres d'Alec, encore chaudes et gonflées par le sommeil, accompagnée d'un début de barbe de trois jours, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Alec avait l'air d'un ours avec cette petite barbe qui lui donnait l'air plus âgé de quelques années.

— On doit se lever ? questionna Magnus qui pour sa part aurait bien paressé des heures dans ses draps en compagnie d'Alec.

— Oui, je vais me lever, avant qu'on ne nous voie…

Ils se regardèrent. Même si la fratrie d'Alec les comprenait et les soutenaient, il n'en était pas de même du reste de la troupe.

— Et je vais m'assurer qu'Isabelle va bien, poursuivit Alec en se redressant à contre cœur.

— Hum-hum, acquiesça Magnus en roulant sur le ventre dans son lit.

Alec commença à s'habiller sous le regard chargé d'envie de Magnus.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? sourit Alec tout en boutonnant jusqu'au cou sa chemise noire.

— Tu es aussi charmant nu qu'habillé, c'est une qualité rare, nota Magnus qui était sincère.

— Et toi, tu es un beau parleur.

— Hum, probablement, minimisa Magnus en souriant comme un gamin effronté.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis Alec fut parfaitement habillé. Il se pencha sur Magnus pour l'embrasser une ultime fois avec tendresse.

— On se retrouve plus tard ?

— Evidemment, promit Magnus. Je passerai voir Isabelle également. En attendant, je compte rester encore un peu dans le lit…

Alec caressa le dos nu et musclé de Magnus, puis quitta sa chambrette sur la pointe des pieds. Magnus soupira d'aise et enfonça son nez dans l'oreiller, là où Alec avait déposé son odeur. Il était encore, tôt, Magnus pouvait se permettre de traîner encore un peu dans son lit, surtout lorsque celui-ci était enveloppé de l'odeur sensuelle de son amant si vigoureux. Les images sensuelles de leur nuit de sexe, passé dans la maisonnette de Clarissa, lui revinrent en mémoire et son sexe répondit à l'appelle silencieux. Magnus soupira d'aise à nouveau, il se sentait vraiment très bien aujourd'hui.

* * *

Le nombre de Chasseurs d'Ombres présent dans la maison s'était réduit à peau de chagrin : cinq. Alec, Isabelle, Raj, Underhill et un dernier dont Magnus n'arrivait absolument pas à se souvenir du nom… le faible effectif de leur organisation limitait énormément leurs actions, néanmoins ils possédaient l'aide d'un grand sorcier et cela n'était pas de trop pour les aider à faire pencher la balance en leur sens. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Jace avait passé le portail en direction d'Idris et rien ni personne n'était venu les interrompre ou les arrêter… Alec s'attendait chaque jour à voir surgir une délégation de l'Enclave pour les emprisonner pour activité illicite… Pourtant, rien ne se produisait. Il faut dire que vivre aussi loin de la mère patrie avait certain avantage. Ce silence de l'Enclave, et plus encore celui de Jace n'augurait rien de bon… Alec devait chaque jour se retenir pour ne pas user de sa rune parabatai pour entrer en contact avec Jace, ou lui envoyer des messages de feu, qui pourraient être interceptés par l'Enclave… Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus l'hiver refluait et les beaux jours apportaient leurs lots d'horreur. De nouveaux charniers à ciel ouvert c'étaient ouvert non loin de la maison pour y entasser les cadavres des soldats terrestres qui bradaient leur vie comme on brade un chiffon. Les actions de résistances du groupe mené par Alec semblaient alors dérisoires en voyant ces corps exposés au soleil pâle de février.

Après une journée particulièrement difficile et éprouvante, Alec était debout face à une dizaine de corps empilés. Des sudistes qu'ils avaient été contraints de tuer pour empêcher leur camp d'emporter une bataille qui aurait donné l'avantage aux esclavagistes. Alec ne se sentait ni fier, ni satisfait en voyant le massacre de ces hommes. Dans son dos Isabelle se faisait soigner par Magnus, Raj était assit en nage, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Underhill, s'avança vers Alec.

— Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il d'une voix grave et basse.

— … Pardon ? Ah, oui… je vais bien. Je n'ai pas de blessure.

— Non, je veux dire…

— Je sais, mais tout va bien, coupa Alec en essuyant machinalement sa lame séraphique sur le revers de la manche de son manteau noir.

Underhill regarda le profil d'Alec qui se découpait dans le ciel froid et gris de l'hiver.

— Alec, dit Isabelle en les rejoignant.

Sa vilaine balafre sur sa joue gauche avait entièrement disparue grâce aux bons soins de Magnus, qui s'assurait que le cinquième membre de leur troupe, qui était couché sur le flanc n'était pas mort, mais juste sonné.

— Ça ne peut plus durer ainsi, dit Alec à lui-même. On ne peut pas passer notre temps à faire ceux pourquoi on se bat ! On ne peut pas tuer des Terrestre pour en sauver d'autre ! A quoi ça rime ?!

— Alec, on n'avait pas le choix, dit Isabelle d'une voix apaisante.

Elle trouvait son frère à la fois déterminé, terrible et magnifique.

— On a toujours le choix, répondit Alec en se tournant vers Magnus qui aidait un Chasseur d'Ombres à se remettre sur pieds.

Le sorcier semblait intact, il n'était pas comme les autres barbouillés de sang, il n'était pas transpirant, ni échevelé. Alec l'admirait pour savoir rester élégant quoi qu'il se passe.

Magnus leva son regard noir sur Alec. Il lui adressa un faible sourire. Aux yeux de Magnus Alec était la beauté incarnée, même si en cet instant très précis son corps était maculé de sang, le coté droit de son visage couvert d'éclaboussure sanglante et que son pantalon était déchiré. Pour Magnus, Alec était l'homme le plus viril, courageux, loyal et beau qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Chaque jour il n'en revenait pas d'avoir le privilège de se réveiller à son côté. Et même si leur amour clandestin demeurait un grand secret pour la plupart des membres de leur troupe, Magnus s'en fichait, tant qu'il pouvait être avec Alec.

— Alec, j'ai une idée, commença alors Isabelle en attirant son frère à l'écart du charnier.

Alec marcha quelques pas avec Isabelle tout en gardant Magnus dans son regard périphérique, comme pour se donner du courage.

— Tu as vu l'aide que nous procure Magnus.

— Oui, sans lui, je ne sais pas si nous aurions tenu le mois de janvier, reconnu sans mal Alec qui était toujours prompt à reconnaître les grands pouvoirs du sorcier.

— Oui, un seul sorcier… a pu faire tant pour nous, pour notre Cause…

— Où veux-tu en venir ? coupa Alec en regardant avec intensité sa sœur qui replaçait des mèches brunes dans sa tresse de guerrière.

— Nous devrions nous allier aux Créatures Obscures. Elles sont comme nous, elles aspirent à la paix et la prospérité et en plus elles sont puissantes et seraient…

— Isabelle…

— Je sais, c'est une idée folle, voir irréalisable, mais je crois en ce projet et je pense que Magnus serait un bon ambassadeur auprès de son peuple et nous…

Isabelle parlait à toute allure de peur que son frère ne l'interrompe à nouveau.

— Isabelle.

— Oui ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

— Je pense que tu as raison. Nous devrions proposer une alliance aux Créatures Obscures.

Isabelle leva un regard à la fois étonné et plein d'émerveillement sur son grand frère. Alec, lui fixait non pas le lointain, mais son homme, son sorcier. Magnus avait changé tellement de chose en si peu de temps pour lui… Magnus était le signe du changement, de l'évolution. Avec Magnus à ses côtés, Alec se sentait capta de déplacer des montagnes et de changer la donne des cartes mise en place depuis des centaines d'années !

— Oui, Isabelle, on va s'allier avec ces peuples.

* * *

_Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! :-D_

_Je vais poster le suivant d'ici quelques jours, il sera en **Raiting M** ;-)_

_Navrée, je vais mettre un peu plus de temps à le sortir, car je m'en vais profiter de quelques jours de vacances ;-)_

_A très vite !_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello !_

_Oui, mes vacances ce sont bien passées - Disneyland - et c'était génial ;-)_

_Merci du fond du cœur pour vos messages, qui m'ont enchanté lors du chapitre précédent, c'est tellement génial d'être aussi bien soutenue ! _

_Aussi sans plus attendre la suite, qui je le rappelle est un** Raiting M** ! ;-)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Ils essayaient d'être le plus discret possible, de peur qu'on ne les surprenne en pleine action. Ils ne pouvaient cependant pas retenir des soupirs de plaisir ou quelques gémissements, mais, ils retenaient dans leur gorge les râles puissants et les exclamations de plaisir pur qui déchiraient leur corps lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Cette nuit était particulièrement excitante à de nombreux points de vue. Tout d'abord, demain ils devaient rencontrer la Reine des Fées, grâce à l'entremise de Magnus et cela les rendaient terriblement nerveux. Ensuite Alec avait demandé à Magnus de l'initié à la place du « passif » et rien que d'imaginer Alec autour de son sexe, Magnus brûlait d'un feu qui ne pouvait pas s'éteindre !

Le matin même Alec avait glissé ces quelques mots sournois à l'oreille du sorcier : « cette nuit je veux que tu me prennes. », depuis Magnus sentait son pantalon comprimer son érection !

Une fois enfermé dans la chambrette de Magnus, la plus éloignée des autres chambres de la maison, les deux hommes s'étaient littéralement dévorés l'un l'autre. Leurs vêtements éparpillés au sol témoignaient du combat sensuel qui avait eu lieu pour qu'ils se mettent nus. A présent Alec subissait la plus lente et sensuelle préparation au monde qui fut. Magnus avait commencé par le sucer avidement, puis, sa langue avait fouillé plus bas, plus loin aussi. Alec n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une langue pouvait créer un tel chavirement en s'appropriant son anus. La pointe saliveuse de Magnus dessinait des contours autour de son anneau de chair et Alec, cuisses ouvertes et genoux relevés sur la poitrine, tremblait comme s'il était fiévreux. Il se mordait les joues pour ne pas crier le nom de son amant et cette torture le poussait un peu plus loin sur le chemin du désir interdit.

— Tu en veux plus ? questionna Magnus d'une voix de félin sournois.

— Oui, gémit Alec qui ne reconnu absolument pas le timbre de sa voix brouillé par le feu ardent de son désir.

Magnus souriant, ses yeux de chats luisant dans la pénombre, saliva sur son index, puis l'appuya avec douceur sur l'entrée détendue d'Alec. Il enfonça son doigt avec douceur en guettant les réactions extatiques d'Alec. Plus il plongeait en lui, plus le jeune Chasseur d'Ombre tremblait de plaisir. C'était si nouveau, si grisant et si bon… L'index expert de Magnus, long et fin n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver le point très sensible et encore inexploité d'Alec. Avec douceur il appuya fermement sur la prostate d'Alec, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre et aussitôt Alec se cambra en gémissant la bouche grande ouverte, son sexe se tendant à l'extrême.

— On dirait que tu aimes, ronronna Magnus en léchant le sommet du gland d'Alec.

— Ahn, Magnus…

— Oui ? s'amusa Magnus en enfonçant son majeur pour rejoindre son index.

Alec gémit à nouveau si fort qu'il s'enfonça son poing serré entre les dents pour se faire taire. La brûlure n'était pas là, juste un pur sentiment de bien être le transperçait. Il était détendu, ouvert et désireux d'en avoir plus encore. Magnus appuya à nouveau sur la protesta et Alec se montra encore plus disponible. Doucement Magnus pris le temps pour élargir l'entrée d'Alec, prenant bien soin de lui donner un maximum de plaisir tout en lubrifiant de sa salive ses doigts qui ne cessaient de taquiner sa prostate en transe.

— Magnus, je vais jouir comme cela, si tu continues, avertit Alec qui se tenait aux barreaux du montant du lit pour ne pas exploser.

— Oh non, pas avant que j'aie enfoncé ma queue en toi, chuchota Magnus en retirant délicatement ses doigts arrachant de nouveaux soupires sensuelles à Alec.

— Ne dis pas de telles choses, rougit Alec qui avait du mal à respirer convenablement.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Magnus qui caressait son propre sexe en regardant Alec dans toute sa splendeur.

— Parce que c'est… vulgaire, tenta Alec qui rougissait un peu plus.

— Oh non, je vais continuer, car même si tu protestes, tu adores que je te parle aussi crûment… ça t'excite même, ajouta Magnus en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Alec allait de nouveau riposter, mais ses mots se perdirent dans la bouche de Magnus et sa langue s'unie à celle du sorcier. Magnus s'installa entre les cuisses d'Alec et d'une main impatiente guida son membre gonflé vers l'orifice humide d'Alec.

— Respire doucement et dis-moi si c'est trop douloureux, reprit Magnus sur un ton plus sérieux.

— Ce qui est douloureux, c'est d'attendre que tu me…

— Que je te… ? sourit Magnus en poussant son gland contre la chair rose d'Alec qui gémit de plus belle.

— Que tu… tu sais bien…

— Dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît, demanda Magnus d'une voix si hautement érotique qu'Alec faillit défaillir de plaisir.

— Que tu me prennes, acheva Alec rouge comme un coquelicot qui venait d'éclore le premier matin de printemps.

Magnus sourit de toutes ses dents et pressa son bassin en avant, son sexe s'engouffra en Alec, comme s'il avait été happé à l'intérieur. Alec ouvrit grands les yeux et la bouche, fixant avec intensité le visage gorgé de plaisir de Magnus. Découvrir la sensation d'être ainsi pénétré submergea Alec. Il faisait l'amour de la manière la plus intime, la plus complète et la plus parfaite qui fut, mais le plus important : avec la personne qui faisait battre son cœur à la déraison.

Magnus en regardant Alec, les yeux humides, la bouche rouge, le torse en sueur et cette manière si tendre et excitante de le fixer, qu'il su en cet instant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de ça. De lui !

Son sexe coulissa en profondeur dans le corps offert d'Alec, qui gémissait en plantant ses doigts puissants dans les fesses du sorcier. Magnus entra en contact avec la prostate d'Alec et se mordit les lèvres de plaisir. Alec ne fut pas aussi subtil et lâcha un petit cri grave qui les fit sourire tout deux. Ils s'immobilisèrent guettant la nuit, s'assurant que rien ne venait les interrompre, puis, Magnus recula et s'enfonça à nouveau, doucement, scrutant le visage débordant de plaisir d'Alec. Leurs bassins s'accordèrent et ils se mirent à onduler de concert sur un rythme qui allait en s'accélérant et bientôt le lit se joignit à l'harmonie de gémissements et de mots sensuelle, grinçant à tout va sous les assauts vigoureux de Magnus. Alec, en extase s'unissait à Magnus en usant de sa rune de vigueur.

— Magnus ! Ahn, Magnus ! Oui ! Oui ! s'écria Alec incapable de contenir plus longtemps les mots qui lui brûlait la gorge.

Magnus se pencha sur lui, sans cesser de le pilonner avec force pour l'embrasser et le faire taire. En gémissant ils mêlaient leur langue et leur salive. L'extase était si proche que quatre coups de bassins suffirent à les faire basculer dans un orgasme explosif. Alec découvrit ce que c'était que de jouir de cette manière, c'était plus vif, plus violent, plus terrible aussi, car il tomba accro à la sensation immédiatement ! Il avait l'impression d'être mis à nu, débarrassé de sa chair, rien qu'une enveloppe de nerfs et de bonheurs, comme une drogue le sperme de Magnus se répandit en lui. Il sentait le liquide chaud épais exploser dans son corps, le bonheur suprême, l'abandon total, il ferma les yeux et serra Magnus contre lui en rugissant de plaisir. Au diable les autres ! Le monde pouvait bien s'entretuer, ce qu'il vivait avec Magnus valait tous les combats !

Magnus tremblait si fort, sa jouissance était si profonde, qu'il eut du mal à retomber dans son corps, comme si son esprit avait décollé de sa peau pour voguer loin de lui. Il ressentait les spasmes nerveux d'Alec autour de son sexe, qui venait de se décharger, prolongeant encore plus son orgasme.

Front à front ils se regardèrent. Les yeux bleus infinis d'Alec se noya dans le jaune luisant des yeux de chats de Magnus. Leurs respirations erratiques étaient entrecoupées de baisers tendres et de caresses lentes.

— Je t'aime Magnus, susurra Alec le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il avait dit ces quelques mots et lorsqu'ils furent prononcé il sut que c'était vrai, toute son âme louait son amour pour le sorcier. A présent il attendait que le couperet tombe, qu'allait répondre Magnus ?

Magnus reçu cette déclaration de plein fouet. Il ne fut pas étonné, car en vérité, cela faisait bien des jours qu'il cherchait le bon moment pour se déclarer lui-même. Alec l'avait pris de vitesse, mais non de court.

— Je t'aime aussi, Alexander, répondit Magnus en se rendant compte à quel point dire tout haut ces mots le soulageaient en lui procurant du bonheur.

Alec sourit comme jamais, heureux à en mourir, son visage s'éclaira du plus beau sourire et ils s'embrassèrent encore.

Dans l'obscurité, car la chandelle venait de mourir, les deux hommes s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir, tout allait bien.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la porte, la main posée sur la poignée, Underhill écoutait…

* * *

Alec ne lâchait pas son sourire. Depuis son réveil jusqu'à son départ pour la rencontre avec la reine des Fées, il souriait. Isabelle savait très pertinemment le pourquoi de ce sourire presque niais, pourtant elle joua l'indifférente. Magnus, plus mature et plus maître de ses émotions, masquait son état de plénitude, sous un masque de jovialité et d'amusement. Underhill, lui, taciturne, observait Alec avec envie et Magnus avec mépris.

Le départ était imminent et tout le monde avait l'esprit occupés par des considérations autre que l'entrevue avec la Reine !

Magnus en tête, guida la délégation de Chasseurs d'Ombres à travers l'épaisse forêt jusqu'à un lac à flan d'une falaise de roc de couleur ardoise. Là Magnus ôta sa veste neuve en velours cramoisie à motif brodé de feuilles automnales, ses chaussures de cuirs italiennes, sa chemise de soie noire et ses bijoux. Sous les yeux interloqués du petit groupe il se mit torse et pieds nus, gardant son pantalon comme seul vêtement. Sa tenue plu énormément à Alec, qui détourna le regard de son corps doré pour ne pas montrer trop son envie dévorante de le posséder dans la minute !

— Magnus ? demanda Isabelle qui le regardait amusée en croisant les bras ce qui souligna sa poitrine.

— Eh bien quoi ? je ne veux pas ruiner ma garde-robe ! s'exclama Magnus en pliant soigneusement ses affaires avant de les déposer sur un tronc d'arbre tombé au sol et mousseux.

— Comment ça ? reprit Isabelle perplexe.

— Pour entrer dans le royaume des Fées, il faut emprunter ce passage, expliqua Magnus en désignant le bord du lac qui effleurait une sorte de cavité subaquatique. Il faut s'y rendre à la nage, conclu Magnus en étirant son corps musclé sous le regard brûlant d'Alec.

— Dans ce cas, répondit Isabelle en retirant sa veste dans l'air frais de ce mois de mars frileux.

— Tu n'es pas tenue de nous suivre, dit Alec qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

— Oh que si je viens ! Pas question que vous les « hommes » vous alliez vous amuser sans moi, sous prétexte que je suis une femme et que je ne dois pas montrer mon corps ! s'emporta Isabelle en balançant sa paire de botte en travers d'un fourré sans feuilles.

Tous se mirent à imiter Magnus et rapidement la délégation se retrouva à moitié nu à frissonner sur le bord du lac. Un seul resta en retrait pour faire le guet et veiller à leur retour, celui dont Magnus ne parvenait absolument pas à retenir le nom ! Raj et Underhill, torse nu attendait dans l'air froid. Alec suivit Magnus lorsqu'il s'avança en premier dans l'eau glacée du lac.

— Ça devrait maintenir tout envie d'érection loin de nous, chuchota le sorcier en entrant dans l'onde gelée.

— Magnus, réprimanda Alec nerveux à l'idée qu'on puisse l'entendre.

Le sorcier s'enfonça jusqu'à la taille dans l'eau puis plongea avec élégance, comme si c'était une simple promenade de santé. Alec, qui claquait déjà des dents, traça sur son biceps une rune pour le réchauffer et imita son amant, sa stèle entre les dents. Isabelle juste derrière lui nageait avec précision, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant derrière elle comme une nuée d'algue. Raj et Underhill fermait la marche et nageaient avec méfiance dans cette eau sombre et mystérieuse. Magnus atteignit la brèche de la roche en premier. Le passage était si étroit qu'il ne pouvait l'emprunter qu'en se mettant de profils. Magnus s'y engouffra et une lumière rouge émana du rocher. Raj pila net, pas question pour lui de traverser une roche qui faisait de genre de lumière. Il battit en retraite et alla se réchauffeur au bord du lac. Alec expira tout son air de ses poumons pour pouvoir prétendre passer dans l'ouverture. Isabelle, quant à elle dû appuyer sur ses seins pour les comprimer. Underhill plus fin se glissa simplement à l'intérieur.

Magnus attendait chacun de son groupe de l'autre côté du passage dans une sorte de tunnel à taille humaine, fais de branchage et d'herbe. Ils n'étaient pas dans une grotte, ni même dans leur dimension Terrestre, mais dans une sorte d'ailleurs, car tout semblait miroiter étrangement. Dans ce tunnel de lierres, de branchages, de fleurs et d'épines, le sorcier les reçus un à un. Ils étaient trempés, glacé et pourtant ici, il faisait presque chaud. Quand tous furent passé, Magnus reprit le chemin.

— Où sommes-nous ? questionna Alec parlant pour les autres.

— Nous sommes là où aucun Chasseur d'Ombres avant n'avait mit les pieds, répondit Magnus avec énigme.

— Mais encore ? questionna Isabelle dont les habits humides plaquaient ses formes sans honte.

— Dans un royaume où il ne vous faudra rien boire, ni manger, ni même tuer…

— Tuer ? répétèrent en cœur les Lightwood perplexe.

— Oui, méfiez-vous d'où vous mettez les pieds, ajouta Magnus en désignant d'un doigt un escargot qui possédait deux coquilles dorées et sur lequel Isabelle avait faillit abattre son pied en marchant. Ouvrez les yeux…

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce que le tunnel débouche sur une plaine boisée où dansaient une série de fées en tenues très légères.

— Raj sera déçu d'avoir raté ça, dit avec moquerie Isabelle en contemplant avec admiration les corps sveltes et magnifiques des jeunes fées en mouvements.

— Ouvrez _grands_ les yeux, répéta Magnus qui dans ce royaume-ci ne pouvait camoufler ses yeux de chats.

Alec regarda à deux fois le groupe de danseuses et ce qu'il avait pris pour des jolies jeunes fées, lui éclata au visage. A présent il voyait bien qu'elles étaient d'une beauté terrifiante et que leur trait parfaitement symétrique relevait de leur aspect à moitié démoniaques, leurs corps était décharnés et sur l'une d'elle la peau s'était volatilisée pour être remplacé par de la mousse verte, d'où s'échappait un serpent gris.

Isabelle fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des fées et leur aspect si différent l'étonna. Alec se sentit plus nerveux encore et Underhill serra la mâchoire.

— Il faut voir et comprendre à travers leur intention, les fées ne mentent jamais, mais, elles savent jouer de subtilité, continua Magnus en poursuivant son chemin le long d'un sentier de pétales de rose rouge.

Un homme fée, avec des oreilles pointues et un regard noir s'approcha d'eux.

— Bien le bonjour, voyageurs, dit l'homme fée. Je me nomme Méliorne et je serai votre accompagnateur, tant que vous serez nos invités. A présent je vais vous conduire auprès de notre illustre Reine.

Méliorne parlait d'une voix profonde, douce et chantante, les accents étaient nouveaux pour tout le monde. A moitié nus, mouillés et sans savoir ce qui les attendaient ils se mirent en chemin. Alec suivait Magnus du regard se demandant si finalement tout ceci était une si bonne idée que cela ?

* * *

_Alors ?! Alors?! dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, qui je suis certaine a retenu votre attention et valait la peine d'attendre :-D_

_J'ai hâte de lire vos messages et d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre!_

_A très vite pour la suite ! :-D_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello ! :-D_

_Bonne fête pour celles et ceux qui fêtent ;-)_

_Encore Merciii pour vos retours tellement positifs sur le chapitre précédent ! :-D_

_Je pense que celui-ci va vous plaire également, j'ai prie un malin plaisir à l'écrire ! :-D _

_Bonne lecture ! :-D_

* * *

Après une courte marche à travers un endroit boisé et fleuris ils traversèrent un rideau de perle natté de rose aux épines tranchantes. Ils débouchèrent sur la cour de la reine des fées. La reine était allongée, à demi-couchée sur un tapis de fleurs et d'herbes tendre. Elle avait l'air d'avoir treize ans tout au plus, mais ses traits et son regard accusait une sagesse ancestrale. Sa chevelure flamboyante semblait danser autour de son visage de cristal et sa peau diaphane brillait à l'éclat d'un soleil laiteux.

— Soyez les bien venus étrangers. C'est la première fois que ma cour reçoit un Sorcier qui accompagne trois Chasseurs d'Ombres. Étrange délégation, étrange formation, dit la Reine sans se relever avec une voix grave, trop grave pour l'aspect de frêle jeune fille qu'elle avait choisi de revêtir pour leur visite.

— Ma Reine, nous sommes flattés et honorés que vous ayez accepté de nous rencontrer, dit Magnus en s'inclinant bassement, ses cheveux dégoulinant au sol.

— Magnus Bane, votre réputation n'est plus à faire, dit la Reine en posant son regard sans âge sur lui. Vous foulez le sol depuis bien des siècles et pourtant jusqu'à présent vous n'avez jamais éprouvé le désire de venir à ma rencontre.

— C'est que je n'en avais jamais encore éprouvé le désire.

— Non, le besoin, rectifia la Reine d'un regard chirurgical.

La cour de la Reine constituée de Fées curieuses, les observaient amusés, silencieux.

— Je suis votre carrière depuis bien des lunes, Sorcier, reprit la Reine.

— Pourrais-je savoir ce qui me vaut un tel privilège ? questionna Magnus en usant de son charme naturel.

— Car lorsque l'on est le fils de Prince d'Edom, on se doit de suivre sa trace. Savoir s'il peut devenir un ami, ou un ennemi.

Alec sentit son estomac se nouer : Magnus, fils du prince d'Edom ?!

— Qu'en est-il à présent, ma Reine ? s'enquit Magnus placide.

— Je l'ignore encore, cela va dépendre de votre requête… mais étrange… des Chasseurs d'Ombres menés par un Sorcier… Je suis curieuse.

La Reine se redressa dans son lit de verdure pour mieux dévisager à outrance, Isabelle, puis Underhill et enfin Alec.

— C'est donc toi le fameux Alexander Gideon Lightwood, dit la Reine en lui faisant signe d'approcher d'un pas.

Alec s'exécuta et comme Magnus se fendit d'une belle révérence.

— Oh, comme il est charmant, sourit la Reine comme si Alec venait de faire ses premiers pas de bébé. Puis-je connaître le trouble qui vous anime ?

— Il n'y a aucun trouble qui m'anime, répondit Alec sans oser planter son regard dans celui de la Reine.

— Et pourtant, lorsque j'ai évoqué l'ascendance du Sorcier, je vous ai vu devenir nerveux.

Alec contint du mieux qu'il put sa rougeur aux joues et se râcla la gorge avant de dire :

— J'ignorai qui était le père de monsieur Bane.

— Et cela change-t-il quelque chose à votre relation ? piqua la Reine de son regard livide et intriguant.

— Nullement…

— Ah, j'ai cru qu'en apprenant que votre amant était le fils d'Asmodée, vous prendriez peur, dit la Reine comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

Alec devint aussi pâle qu'un cadavre. Isabelle, écarquilla les yeux, Underhill déglutit et Magnus soupira entre ses dents.

— Magnus n'est pas mon…

La Reine jeta un regard si glacé à Alec qu'il interrompit sèchement son mensonge.

— Pas de mensonges entre nous, ou bien les accords que vous souhaitez établir entre nos peuples n'auront pas lieux, dit-elle d'une voix dure et grave.

Magnus fit un pas pour rejoindre Alec et doucement, pour le détendre et apaiser les tensions de la salle, lui prit la main.

— Alexander n'est pas familier des us et coutumes de la cour, veuillez l'en excuser, dit Magnus qui préférait jouer la carte de l'ouverture et de la sincérité.

Alec tourna son regard vers Magnus. L'homme qu'il aimait était le fils d'un des plus puissants et destructeurs démons que l'Enfer n'avait jamais portés ?! Durant une minute entière Alec n'écouta plus la suite des échanges entre la Reine et Magnus. Il se contenta de le regarder et il s'aperçu avec certitude qu'il se moquait bien de qui était son parent. Magnus ne connaissait pas sa mère, ni son père et pourtant il s'en fichait. Ceux qui nous donnent la vie, ne sont pas ceux qui nous pilotent ensuite. Alec était libre d'aller où son cœur le menait et si cela le guidait droit dans les bras de Magnus un Sorcier incroyablement puissant et fils d'Asmodée, et bien qu'il en fût ainsi !

Ses doigts se nouèrent avec plus de vigueur à ceux de Magnus et Alec lança un regard sûr de lui à la Reine.

— Bien que votre relation me laisse rêveuse, dit la Reine qui observait avec intérêt Magnus et Alec qui se tenaient toujours par la main.

— Elle est la preuve qu'un pont est possible entre les Créatures Obscures et les Chasseurs d'Ombres, reprit Alec de sa voix assurée de chef. Nous sommes ici dans une démarche de paix et nous souhaitons construire pour le futur un monde meilleur pour tout le monde.

— Ah, voilà enfin le guerrier, dont j'ai entendu parler, dit la Reine heureuse de constater qu'Alec n'était pas qu'un corps magnifique surmonté de deux saphirs en guise d'yeux.

La Reine se leva et marcha à leur rencontre, d'un doigt tiède elle parcouru le torse d'Alec, remonta sur son épaule et passa à celle de Magnus avant de les contourner et d'aller droit sur Isabelle la perçant à jour :

— Vous le saviez pour eux deux n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, dit Isabelle qui n'était nullement impressionnée par le petit numéro de la Reine des Fées.

— Et par amour fraternelle, vous les soutenez, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, c'est même eux qui m'ont inspiré cette démarche, enchaîna Isabelle en relevant le menton bien décidé à ne pas se montrer faible.

— C'est donc votre idée cette entrevue ? releva la Reine avec une pointe d'étonnement sincère.

— Un mélange entre Alec et moi, corrigea simplement Isabelle qui n'aimait pas que l'on puisse croire qu'elle cherchait à s'attribuer le mérite de cette idée.

— Modeste en plus, releva la Reine en la contournant pour marcher d'un pas féerique vers Underhill. Et vous mon cher, je ne vous connais que peu… Fils unique d'une famille sans grand intérêt, aucun fait d'armes, sauf celui de faire parti de cette bande de Chasseurs d'Ombres rebelles. Vous avez sans doute accepté pour faire briller votre nom, ou bien simplement parce que cela était dirigé par Alexander Lightwood ?

La voix étrangement basse et suave de la Reine incita tout le monde à se tourner vers Underhill, qui c'était tenu discret et silencieux jusqu'à présent. L'homme blond, regardait droit devant lui comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

— Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? sourit mielleusement la Reine.

— Nullement, répondit Underhill d'une voix sans appel.

— Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi dévorez-vous du regard votre supérieur ? glissa astucieusement la Reine en tournant autour du Chasseur d'Ombres prit entre ses griffes.

Magnus fronça les sourcils, Alec fit une grimace d'étonnement sincère et Isabelle toisa vertement Underhill.

— Si le secret de votre relation à tout deux, Sorcier et Chasseur d'ombres n'est qu'un secret de polichinelle, le désir qu'éprouve Underhill pour le jeune Lightwood est bien gardé, on dirait. Oups, aurais-je parlé de trop ?

La Reine s'amusait comme une folle, tant que toutes les cartes en sa possessions étaient abattues, mettant le petit groupe en pièce.

— Vous vous méprenez, dit Alec. Vous confondez loyauté et désir.

— Vraiment ? Croyez-vous que je puisse m'égarer à ce point ? dit la Reine avec un regard si éthéré qu'il effraya Alec.

— Je crois que nous nous égarons du sujet de notre visite, tenta de rectifier Alec en relevant le menton.

— Ah… l'Alliance entre nos peuples, dit la Reine et revenant vers Alec et se plantant devant lui.

Si son allure de jeune fillette avait de quoi dérouter, sa voix donnait la chair de poule, sans parler de son regard glaçant.

— Je serais d'accord de passer de tels Accords, si votre peuple envoyait une véritable délégation et non des bébés Chasseurs d'Ombres qui ne représentent pas leur majorité diplomatique, mais une branche anticonformiste et idéaliste, non régenté par l'Enclave et sans ressource financières et techniques.

La dague était plantée au cœur du problème. Alec soutint le regard de la Reine, mais n'eut rien à argumenté en retour. Elle avait raison. Ils n'étaient qu'une poignée non représentative de leur race. Et qu'avaient-ils à promettre en échange d'une aide quelconque ? Rien…

— Si je puis me permettre, votre Altesse, dit alors Magnus une idée en tête, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour recoiffer la masse sombre et humide.

— Mais faite mon cher fils de prince, sourit la Reine en s'écartant d'Alec.

— Certes, nous n'avons rien à vous proposer pour l'instant, néanmoins, vous avez été à l'affût des alliances à faire et défaire tout au long de votre règne, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet, poursuivez.

— Dans ce cas… ne pensez-vous pas que notre proposition d'alliance serait un avantage pour vous dans le futur, vous qui savez voir plus loin que le temps des mortels ?

La Reine des Fées offrit un premier sourire sincère.

— C'est un vrai discours d'immortel que j'entends-là. Et il me plait…

Alec regarda Magnus, parfois il oubliait sa condition d'immortel.

— J'accepte votre offre d'alliance, qui me sera rétribuable plus tard… à une seule condition, sourit la Reine ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Magnus sentit venir l'entourloupe serra les dents sans rien laisser paraître. Alec fixait la Reine avec sérieux, Isabelle avait les lèvres pincées.

— Je veux que vous me prouviez votre loyauté en moi et en ce que je dis, dit-elle en posant un doigt sur le milieu du torse d'Alec.

— Bien entendu, dit-il avec honneur.

Magnus voulu faire un signe à Alec pour qu'il décline poliment, cependant il était trop tard et déjà il voyait les rouages tourner dans l'esprit tordu de la Reine !

— Vous avez remis en doute ma parole plus tôt en refusant de croire que votre soldat Underhill éprouvait du désir pour vous… Embrassez-le et prouvez-moi qu'il ne ressent rien. S'il demeure impassible je reconnaîtrais mon erreur et je vous apporterai mon aide sans limite dans le temps, mais au contraire si Underhill prend du plaisir à ce baiser, vous reconnaîtrez votre erreur et notre marché aura une durée de vie de cinquante ans a renouveler.

— Ma Reine, ce que vous demandez est bien trop…

— Silence fils d'Asmodée ! Je parle à Alexander Lightwood. A lui d'accepter ou de refuser mon offre, très généreuse, dit d'une voix tonnante la Reine tandis que ses cheveux flottaient autour de son visage alors qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre filet d'air.

Alec regardait la Reine, il devait se montrer le plus flegmatique possible, ne pas montrer ses craintes, ni sa répulsion à l'idée d'embrasser un autre que celui qu'il aimait.

— Marché conclus, dit Alec d'une voix neutre.

Isabelle poussa une exclamation de colère. Magnus serra les poings et son visage ne pouvait masquer ses sentiments vis-à-vis de ce marché. Devoir regarder Alec embrasser un autre, cela le rendait malade d'avance ! Underhill, quant à lui jubilait intérieurement. Jamais il n'aurait pu prétendre à ce genre de rapprochement avec le terriblement séduisant et viril Alec Lightwood !

— Bien, dit la Reine enjouée en retournant s'allonger à demi sur son matelas de fleurs et de mousse pour mieux apprécier le spectacle.

Isabelle fit un pas et un geste pour retenir son frère qui déjà marchait résolument vers Underhill, mais il lui jeta un regard calme qui la dissuada d'intervenir. Magnus se détourna, il n'était pas question pour lui d'affronter cette humiliation. Il tourna résolument le dos à Alec, qui s'arrêtait devant Underhill. Il le regardait, comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois, après tout, jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours fait partie du décor : blond, des boucles, des yeux noisette, un menton fendu, une peau blanche, des bras musclés… Rien qui ne l'avait jamais attiré, ni intrigué. Alec essaya de faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait et se concentra sur ce qu'il devait faire pour obtenir cet accord entre le petit peuple et eux : embrasser un homme…

— Alors ? s'impatienta la Reine dont la cour avait les yeux rivés sur Alec et Underhill.

Alec soupira et jeta un regard vers Magnus, qui était de profils, les bras croisés, les yeux de chats rivés au sol. Alec sentit son estomac se nouer. Et dire que cette nuit ils venaient de se dire qu'ils s'aimaient et aujourd'hui il était forcé d'embrasser un autre sous son nez ! Quel cruel pacte !

Alec se pencha sur Underhill, qui était plus petit et trapu que lui, et déposa, sans fièvre, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il recula sitôt le contact fait.

— Voilà, dit-il placidement en se retournant vers la Reine.

— Ah non, nous avions parlé d'un baiser, pas d'une bise… Cela ne vaut rien.

Alec fit la moue, son regard bleu brûlait, il se retourna à nouveau vers Underhill. Son regard s'accrocha alors à celui de Magnus qui avait décidé d'affronter l'inévitable, plutôt que de le nier. Underhill, trop heureux de réitérer l'expérience tendit ses lèvres. Alec se pencha sur Underhill et sans lâcher Magnus du regard embrassa le Chasseur d'Ombres en y mettant un peu plus de volonté.

Le cœur de Magnus, qui battait toujours très lentement, comme c'était un Sorcier, s'emballa immédiatement. Observer l'homme que l'on aime plus que soit même être contraint de d'embrasser sans passion un autre que soit… c'était révoltant ! Il savait Que la Reine des Fées était une manipulatrice sans cœur, mais de là à s'avérer être une vraie garce ! Magnus la nausée au corps regardait avec dégoût et jalousie Alec fourrer sa langue dans le gosier d'un Underhill bien trop aux anges pour être hétérosexuel ! Magnus fulminait ! Ces lèvres, cette bouche, ce corps, tout ce qui lui était d'ordinaire acquis, lui était volé sous ses yeux ! Son Alec tenait dans ses bras un homme, qu'il n'aimait même pas ! Magnus avait envie de hurler et d'arracher Alec d'Underhill, puis de le réduire en cendres et enfin de planter ses dents dans la gorge de la Reine des pétasses pour bien lui faire comprendre à quel point il détestait son petit jeu cruel !

Alec embrassait Underhill en regardant Magnus, s'imaginant que c'était lui qu'il avait contre lui, que c'était sa bouche, ses bras qui l'entourait de manière trop envahissante, son souffle sur sa joue… il essayait de tromper ses sens, mais plus il prolongeait ce baiser, plus il se sentait malade à l'idée d'embrasser cet homme.

Underhill vivait l'un des plus excitant moment de sa vie et lorsque la langue d'Alec se retira de sa bouche, il lui manquait de l'air dans les poumons et sa tête semblait flotter au-dessus de ses épaules, il était pantelant et alanguit, c'était à peine s'il tenait encore sur ses jambes.

La Reine qui n'avait rien pas manqué une miette de la scène afficha un petit sourire supérieur lorsqu'Alec se retourna vers elle d'un air de dire : « Voilà, c'est fait ! ».

— Eh bien, on dirait que j'avais raison, dit-elle avec satisfaction en voyant l'expression mal contenue de joie d'Underhill.

— Il semblerait, grinça Alec qui devait se retenir pour ne pas s'essuyer sauvagement la bouche.

— Dans ce cas, notre Accord devrait être révisé tous les cinquante ans, conclu la Reine qui se détournait déjà d'eux pour demander du vin et du miel à ses inférieurs. Vous pouvez partir, dit-elle en guise de congé.

Alec serra les poings jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures et marcha d'un pas rapide et long vers le chemin qui les ramèneraient vers la grotte. Méliorne les raccompagna et s'assura qu'ils avaient bien franchit la barrière de leur monde. Une fois dans le lac, Magnus nagea rapidement vers la berge. Il avait besoin de prendre de la distance de se calmer et surtout de s'éloigner d'Underhill sous peine de lui exploser le nez de rage !

Alec qui n'avait pas décroché un mot durant tout le trajet essaya de rattraper Magnus, mais celui-ci à peine sur la berge s'empara de ses habits avec une rage inhabituel et disparu dans les bois avec. Alec essaya de le rattraper, mais Isabelle le retient cette fois-ci.

— Laisse-le…

— Il faut que je lui parle, il doit comprendre que ce n'était pas…

— Il le sait, coupa Isabelle avec douceur mais fermeté. Laisse-lui du temps, il va revenir…

— Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter, se lamenta Alec en s'asseyant sur le bord de l'eau sous l'œil étonné des deux qui étaient resté faire les guets.

— Tu n'aurais pas pu faire autrement, assura Isabelle compatissante tout en se rhabillant en hâte pour ne pas grelotter de froid.

— … J'ai besoin d'air, fini par dire Alec en voyant Underhill sortir à son tour de l'eau.

Sans rien dire de plus, il prit ses affaire et disparu à son tour dans la forêt. Raj, qui ne savait rien de ce qui venait de se dérouler dit d'un air stupide :

— Bah, alors ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

Underhill fixa ses pieds, heureux d'avoir éprouvé tant de bonheur, Isabelle leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Magnus marchait à demi-nu, se moquant de griffer sa peau ambrée contre des plantes agressives. Son cœur était chamboulé. Il brûlait d'une jalousie qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé de toute sa vie ! Il était si terriblement jaloux qu'il aurait pu exterminer tout le peuple des Fée d'un simple claquement de doigt. Devoir regarder Alec embrasser cet autre… cela avait été un véritable supplice ! la pire torture qu'il n'avait jamais connue !

Il trouva une clairière et se laissa tomber à genoux et hurlant de rage, faisant exploser dans sa rage furibonde une dizaine d'arbres, qui avaient eut le malheur de se trouver aux abords de la clairière.

Magnus sentait courir dans ses veines la rage, la colère et la haine, c'était sa nature de demi démon qui se manifestait, il le savait très bien. Il devait se contrôler, se calmer, mais en cet instant, il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait s'épuiser en brûlant de colère. Il hurla à nouveau et de ses mains des boules de feux firent des ravages sur des buissons qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin.

Alec apparu alors dans son champ de vision. Il était trempé, ses cheveux dégoulinants, ses tétons tendus par le froid mordant de la fin de journée, son pantalon collait ses cuisses et ses pieds nus étaient couverts de terre. Ils se regardèrent. Alec avait été attiré par les bruits d'explosions. En se voyant l'alchimie fut plus forte que tout. Magnus se mit debout et Alec arriva droit sur lui. Ils marchèrent l'un vers l'autre à grandes enjambées et s'agrippèrent à en prendre haleine en se rejoignant. Magnus embrassa la bouche d'Alec. Dévorant ses lèvres, sa langue tout ce qui lui était à _lui_ ! A _lui _et rien qu'à _lui_ !

* * *

_J'ai telleeeeeement hâte de connaître vos avis sur ce chapitre ! :-D _

_je suis certaine qu'il vous a plu :-P_

_Comme vous l'avez probablement deviné, le prochain chapitre sera un **Raiting M** ;-)_

_A très vite ;-)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello !_

_Wahou ! Encore Merci! Merci ! Pour vos commentaire à la fin de chacun des chapitres, c'est vraiment un grand moment pour moi que de reçois vos avis toujours tellement positif ! Merci !_

_Je crois que vous attendez impatiemment ce **Raiting M** qui suit, alors je vais simplement vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :_

* * *

Alec embrassait avec passion Magnus, retrouvant son souffle contre lui. Magnus sauvagement caressait sa langue avec la sienne, ondulant son corps contre le sien. Revenu pratiquement à l'état sauvage, Magnus poussa Alec au sol, il lui en fallait plus. Alec bandait douloureusement, Magnus arracha son unique vêtement et plongea ses lèvres sur son sexe excité. Alec poussa un cri rauque qui se perdit dans la forêt qui virait au rose dans l'aurore approchante. Magnus suça avidement le gland, fit descendre ses lèvres le long de la verge, puis lécha ses bourses avant de morde l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il voulait marquer Alec de son amour, de sa passion, de sa fureur. Quelque part Magnus lui en voulait d'avoir donné autant de plaisir à Underhill, il lui en voulait et en même temps, il le pardonnait, car il l'aimait plus qu'il ne le pensait. Magnus était à Alec. Il pouvait lui faire tout, il lui pardonnerait. Et ce pouvoir qu'il avait désormais sur lui effrayait le Sorcier, tout comme il l'acceptait avec joie, car c'était Alec. Et ce qu'Alec voulait, devenait son propre désir.

La bouche avide de Magnus dévora voracement le sexe gonflé et veinés d'Alec qui gémissait sans retenus sous ses assauts buccaux. Pour lui aussi, il avait besoin d'être à Magnus, de lui appartenir, de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. D'effacer le parfum d'Underhill de ses lèvres, de sa mémoire. Il voulait s'enivrer de l'homme qu'il aimait. De celui qui l'avait éveillé à l'amour, de celui qui le faisait jouir avec tant de générosité et de passion. Il voulait se donner à Magnus, lui prouver qu'il n'y avait que lui dans son cœur, que ce baiser partagé à la cour de la Reine ne signifiait rien ! Il était tout à lui, rien qu'à lui ! Alors il emplissait ses poumons de l'air humide de la forêt, et gémissait avec force le prénom de Magnus, emplissant l'atmosphère de cet écho, de cet appel sensuel et désespéré.

Magnus remonta vers sa bouche et la langue pleine du goût d'Alec l'embrassa à en perdre la tête. Ses mains fouillant son torse, ses poils, sa chair ferme et fraîche. Alec le caressait avec impatience, massant ses fesses, pressant son bassin au sien.

Magnus lui mordit le cou, le menton, les épaules et le retournant dans l'herbe grise. Alec se laissa faire, non, il participait, il en mourrait d'envie. Soudain, alors qu'il était à genoux dans un sol tendre il sentit s'enfoncer en lui deux doigts, fouillant son corps et cherchant à l'élargir rapidement tout en appuyant avec férocité sur sa prostate. Alec la bouche grande ouverte, le corps cambré, gémissait tel une bête. Magnus se mit nu en usant de magie, puis lubrifia son sexe d'un tour de main. Il poussa son sexe en Alec et le pénétra en profondeur. Criant de plaisir. Alec rejeta la tête en arrière, heureux de s'offrir de la sorte. Ses doigts noués à la terre, il encaissait les assauts profonds et secs de Magnus.

— Encore, encore, oui, encore, Magnus, implora-t-il alors que le Sorcier gagnait en puissance.

Magnus les mains ancrés aux hanches d'Alec, buttait avec force en lui. Accélérant, ralentissant, grognant, gémissant, son regard happé par le dos musclé et ondulant d'Alec. Chaque nouveau coup les emportait un peu plus loin et ils ne se souciaient guère du tapage qu'ils faisaient dans le bois à l'écoute de leur amour passionnelle et fusionnel.

— Plus fort, demanda Alec qui prenait un plaisir terrible à faire l'amour de la sorte.

— Alexander, Alexander, Alexander, répéta Magnus tout en pilonnant son amant avec la pression demandée.

L'air autour d'eux semblait brûler et ils n'avaient nullement froid, alors qu'ils étaient nus dans le soir approchant, en sueur alors qu'une brise se soulevait.

Soudain l'attraction fut si forte, qu'ils ne purent résister et ils éclatèrent quasiment en même temps. En jouissant Alec se laissa retomber au sol, souillant son corps de terre et d'herbes mortes. Magnus cria avant de se retirer pour prendre Alec dans ses bras et l'embrasser, le cajoler, tandis qu'ils subissaient l'un et l'autre les soubresauts d'orgasmes surpuissants. La nuit était arrivée avec douceur et enveloppa la scène de ténèbres, leur offrant enfin l'intimité qu'ils méritaient.

— Je t'aime, Alexander, je t'aime plus que ma vie, chuchota Magnus incapable de contenir ces mots plus longtemps.

— Magnus, fut le seul mot que pu formuler Alec alors qu'il était bercé de baisers et de caresses dans le rempart des bras du Sorcier.

Les étoiles s'allumèrent unes à unes dans la voûte céleste et chacune d'elles purent témoigner de la pureté des sentiments de ces deux hommes. La nuit recouvrait tout et le froid s'empara enfin de leurs corps au repos après un acte aussi débauché que sensuelle. Magnus fit claquer ses doigts et des flammes bleus dansèrent autour de ses mains. Alec regarda, fasciné, le ballet qu'il exécuta avec ses bras. Soudain il se retrouva habillé de pieds en cape et il n'eut plus froid, il n'était plus mouillé, ni en sueur, ni couvert de spermes. Ils étaient propres, secs, coiffés et chaudement habillés. Ils n'avaient pas bougé de position pour autant.

La tête d'Alec reposait au ceux de l'épaule droite de Magnus et ses bras l'entouraient avec tendresse. Quant enfin son souffle lui fut rendu, ainsi que sa capacité de parler : il murmura dans le noir d'une nuit parfaite :

— Je t'aime plus que tout, Magnus… Je voudrais vivre ma vie avec toi.

— Je ne demande pas plus, répondit Magnus en embrassant les lèvres rouges d'Alec.

— Magnus ? fini par demander Alec après de belles minutes passée à juste s'écouter respirer.

— Oui, mon amour ?

Entendre Magnus l'appeler « mon Amour », était la chose la plus grisante que Alec n'eut jamais éprouvé.

— Je sais que tu as déjà vécu de nombreuses vies…

— En effet.

— Je me demandais… As-tu déjà… Connu, quelque chose qui ressemble à ce que nous vivons ?

Magnus sourit tendrement.

— Tu me demandes si j'ai déjà aimé à ce point quelqu'un ?

— … Oui.

— J'ai connu de nombreuses personnes avant toi, dont un homme que j'ai chéri quelques semaines avant ta rencontre, mais je peux le jurer sur ce que j'ai de plus cher, non, Alexander : il n'y a qu'un seul amour comme le nôtre dans toute ma longue vie. Je n'ai jamais connu et ne connaîtrais plus jamais un tel amour.

— Comment peux-tu savoir pour l'avenir ? demanda Alec rassuré par les paroles de Magnus trop heureux de se savoir si unique aux yeux du Sorcier.

— Parce que vois-tu, Alexander, dis doucement Magnus en prenant la main d'Alec pour la lever devant eux. Le temps venu, je nouerai mon âme à la tienne et notre amour ne pourra jamais s'éteindre.

Tout en disant cela il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens avec pour décor de fond un ciel constellé d'une myriade d'étoiles scintillantes.

Même si Alec ignorait ce que cela pouvait bien signifier, il s'en moquait, il savait qu'il allait consacrer sa vie à Magnus et réciproquement. Rien, ni personne ne pourrait les séparer. Peu importait les jugements, les regards, les médisances et les incompréhensions. Pour Magnus, Alec était prêt à tout abandonner, à tout perdre. Seul leur amour comptait et cette promesse d'infini.

* * *

Isabelle ne cessait de fixer par la fenêtre du grand salon. Elle attendait le retour de son frère. Il avait disparu à la suite de Magnus depuis des heures à présent ! Elle était inquiète, mais pas encore désespérée. Underhill était monté se coucher sans souper, tant mieux, elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard rêveur plus longtemps ! A ceux qui n'étaient pas venu à la cour des Fée, Isabelle avait fait un résumé exhaustif de ce qui c'était passée, oubliant volontairement le passage des révélations sexuelle et du baiser. Ce qu'il fallait retenir c'était que les Fées étaient désormais leurs Alliés ! Elle se demandait déjà comment contacter les vampires et les loups garous, ainsi que les sirènes, lorsque deux formes noires quittèrent l'ombres des sapins pour s'avancer sur le sentier qui menait jusqu'au porche de la maison. Son cœur palpita dans sa poitrine, elle reconnut immédiatement son frère ! Elle couru au dehors et lui sauta dans les bras.

— Jace ! s'exclama-t-elle si soulagée qu'elle en pleurait presque. Te revoilà enfin !

— Navré pour le retard, le voyage de retour n'a pas été aussi simple que l'aller, sourit Jace qui arborait une barbe de plusieurs jours et qui semblait épuisé mais heureux comme jamais.

Isabelle était si heureuse de retrouver son frère adoptif, qu'elle en oublia brièvement son inquiétude pour Alec et Magnus.

— Isabelle, voici Clary… Clarissa, dit Jace en souriant comme un bien heureux.

Isabelle se décrocha du cou de Jace et salua la très jolie rousse qui accompagnait Jace.

— Clary, je te présente Isabelle, ma sœur.

— Enchantée, dirent en même temps les jeunes femmes avant d'en rire.

— Isabelle, je te présente ma femme. Nous nous sommes mariés avant de partir d'Idris, ajouta Jace en souriant un peu plus en dévoilant son tatouage de mariage sur le dos de sa main gauche.

Isabelle poussa un cri suraigu avant de sauter à nouveau au cou de son frère, puis de le cogner violemment au bras.

— Espèce de cachottier ! Tu te maries dans notre dos ! Sans que l'on puisse être présents ! s'insurgea-t-elle une fois la joie de la nouvelle passée. Navrée, Clarissa, mais mon frère manque parfois de tact, s'excusa Isabelle en prenant Clary par les bras pour l'accompagner à l'intérieur et au chaud. Il ne sait pas mettre les formes aux choses, poursuivit Isabelle.

Jace frottait péniblement l'endroit où Isabelle avait frappé son bras, tout en suivant en souriant sa sœur qui entraînait sa très belle épouse.

— Tu as tant de choses à me raconter ! s'exclama Isabelle en attirant Jace dans la maison pour continuer de le sermonner tandis que Clary défaisait son épais manteau de laine.

— Il n'y a pas grand-chose à…

— Cesses de minimiser tes actes ! Dis-moi tout ce qu'il s'est produit depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ! exigea Isabelle tout en poussant le jeune couple dans le salon où crépitait un feu dense et chaleureux.

— Je vais le faire, dès qu'Alec sera là, je ne veux pas me répéter, notre histoire est suffisamment longue pour tenir éveillé toute la nuit, sourit Jace s'attendant à voir son frère arriver d'un pas tranquille depuis la cuisine. Où est Alec ? finit-il par demander en ne voyant personne venir.

Isabelle, qui fit asseoir Clary dans le fauteuil chauffé par le feu, se retourna d'un air contrit vers Jace. Elle regarda Clary, puis Jace.

— Tu peux parler devant mon épouse, il n'y a rien que je ne lui cache, assura Jace l'air inquiet.

— Alec a des ennuis ? dit alors Clary en parlant pour la première fois depuis que le tourbillon Isabelle s'était abattu sur eux.

— Eh bien, je n'en suis pas pleinement certaine, commença Isabelle en allant fermer les deux portes de communications pour faire en sorte que leur conversation demeure privée. Jace, peux-tu te mettre au piano ?

Jace haussa les épaules et s'installa derrière le clavier, comme s'il retrouvait un vieil ami. Doucement il se mit à jouer une mélodie européenne, triste et puissante. Isabelle se rapprocha de lui et Clary se leva de son fauteuil pour mieux entendre. Leurs paroles désormais camouflées par la musique Isabelle chuchota pour les époux :

— Alec et Magnus ont disparu dans la forêt, il y a plusieurs heures déjà…

— En mission ? coupa Jace impatient de tout savoir.

— Non, nous revenions d'une visite chez la Reine des Fée et…

— QUOI ?! s'écria Jace en ratant l'enchaînement de croches et de noires qui suivaient.

— Concentre-toi ! intima Isabelle en lui faisant les gros yeux.

— Il existe une Reine des Fées ? dit Clary fascinée et choquée.

— Oui… Bon cette histoire est un peu longue, alors Jace joue le plus long morceau que tu connaisses !

* * *

_Je suis certaine que vous avez plusieurs choses à me faire partager sur ce chapitre et j'espère que le** Raiting M** vous a plu, tout comme la grande nouvelle de Jace ;-)_

_A très vite pour la suite ! :-D_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello !_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira également et que vous vous êtes bien remise du lemon ;-)_

_Merci encore du fond du cœur pour vos avis ! Cela m'aide à faire progresser l'intrigue et vos remarques sont toujours les bienvenues ;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Jace était abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et d'apprendre. Tant de choses s'était produites durant son absence ! et lui qui pensait que son mariage avec Clary serait la nouvelle la plus incroyable !

Isabelle, Clary et Jace avaient discutés à mots couverts jusque très tard dans la nuit, l'heure où le point du jour n'allait plus tarder à surgir. Jace avait encouragé Isabelle à aller se coucher, car d'après son lien parabatai, Alec allait bien – très bien même, mais cela, il ne jugea guère judicieux de le glisser dans la conversation. Isabelle céda sa chambre, avec son lit double au couple de jeune marié et s'installa dans la chambre de ses frères. Elle se glissa dans le premier lit venu et reconnu à l'odeur de l'oreiller qu'il s'agissait du lit d'Alec. Elle ferma les yeux en priant l'Ange qu'Alec allait bien quelque part dans ces bois froids et surtout qu'il était en compagnie de Magnus.

Jace et Clary, exténués par des semaines de voyages eurent tout juste la force de se dévêtir avant de s'écrouler de fatigue dans le lit chauffé par une pièce qui disposait de sa propre cheminée. Clary, qui n'en revenait toujours pas de qui elle était réellement, ni de la chance d'être aimé par un être aussi exceptionnel et beau que Jace, ferma ses yeux en espérant que le frère de son époux referait surface au petit matin. Jace, une main derrière la tête, l'autre posée sur les cheveux soyeux de sa femme, l'écoutait s'endormir et essayait d'envoyer via sa rune de parabatai un message à son frère : « Rentre à la maison grand frère, rentre vite ! ».

* * *

Alec était loin de se douter que Jace était revenu au quartier général et encore plus loin d'imaginer qu'il avait osé se marier durant son retour à Idris ! Pour tout dire, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à Magnus. Rien ne lui semblait plus important que de continuer de toucher le corps du Sorcier et cela même si celui-ci dormait depuis quelques heures déjà. Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans une sorte de vieille cabane de chasseur. Abandonnée depuis des décennies, Magnus avait transformé rapidement l'endroit délabré en une charmante piécette chauffée et sûre pour la nuit. Ils étaient au cœur d'un lit reposant. Mais Alec ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était l'homme qu'il aimait dormir et ce spectacle l'emplissait d'une joie infinie. Pouvait-il se permettre d'être aussi heureux ? Pouvait-il réellement espérer garder ce bonheur tout le long de sa vie ? Avait-il seulement le droit d'en demander autant ? Est-ce que chaque Humain en naissant avait le droit à un certain quota de bonheur, venait-il de tout utiliser d'une traite ? Quels malheurs allaient donc s'abattre sur lui pour le priver de cette joie ?

Lorsque ses pensées étaient les plus sombres, Magnus semblait s'animer, comme s'il le savait et soudain, toute la lumière revenait en Alec. Il se souvenait à quel point la vie était belle à ses côtés. Alec, roula sur le côté, dans le dos de Magnus, laissa courir ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de Magnus, embrassait ses omoplates, reniflait la base de son cou, à la naissance de ses cheveux et le regardait respirer lentement. Tout ce que faisait le Sorcier en dormant et donc, de façon inconsciente, semblaient magiques aux yeux d'Alec. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit les premiers oiseaux, ceux qui chantent avant l'aurore qu'Alec s'aperçu qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Alors, doucement il se força à gagner l'endormissement et sombra dès qu'il en eut décidé qu'il devait dormir.

Quand il réouvrit les yeux, le jour était levé depuis quelques heures, sans pour autant dépasser midi. Magnus était assis dans une chaise en bois et buvant en souriant en coin un thé, qu'il venait de préparer dans le but d'en servir à Alec.

— Bonjour la Belle aux Bois Dormant, s'amusa Magnus en se levant de son point de vue pour aller cueillir sur les lèvres gonflées de sommeille le premier baiser de la journée.

— Qui ? demanda Alec les cheveux retournés en tout sens et les paupières mis closes pour s'épargner la grande lumière qui baignait la pièce.

— Je te raconterai cette histoire plus tard, sourit Magnus en posant entre les mains d'Alec sa tasse de thé brûlant. Nous devons nous hâter, nous avons suffisamment inquiété ta sœur. Il nous faut rentrer.

— J'ai aimé notre nuit loin des autres, dit Alec en trempant sa langue dans le breuvage avant de l'en retirer rapidement tant il était bouillant.

— Moi aussi, mon aimé, dit Magnus en caressant tendrement la joue d'Alec avant de s'éloigner pour rassembler leurs affaires. Isabelle doit être folle d''inquiétude et elle ne manquera pas de nous reprocher notre escapade nocturne, sans compter que j'ai bien l'intention d'échanger quelques mots avec… Underhill, ajouta Magnus en grinçant sur le dernier mot de sa phrase.

— Underhill ?! Pourquoi ?!

— Il doit comprendre que je ne suis pas du genre à laisser un autre espérer obtenir de l'attention, ou de l'affection de la part de la personne que j'aime.

Alec sourit niaisement à l'évocation de son amour pour lui.

— Tu ne veux pas que ce soit moi qui m'en charge ?

— Tu préférerai ? demanda Magnus ouvert à toute proposition.

— Oui, j'irai lui dire que cela ne sert à rien d'espérer quoi que ce soit, car il n'y aura jamais aucune forme de romance entre lui et moi… mon cœur t'appartient entièrement.

Magnus se pencha à nouveau sur Alec et l'embrassa, mais cette fois-ci avec plus d'intention et de forme. Sa langue glissa sur celle d'Alec. Alec enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux de Magnus tirant légèrement dessus pour l'inviter à le rejoindre dans le lit. Magnus sourit et recula en passant un pouce sur ses lèvres.

— Ne m'entraîne pas sur ce chemin, Lightwood, avertit Magnus qui sentait le désir les reprendre l'un et l'autre.

— Pourquoi ? sourit Alec qui ne demandait que ça.

— Parce que, nous devons rentrer, rapidement ! Pense à ta sœur.

— Je n'ai pas envie de songer à Isabelle lorsque je suis nu dans un lit et que mon homme est à deux pas de moi.

Magnus sourit. Alec venait de l'appeler : « mon homme », c'était une première et il adorait ça !

— Habille-toi ! s'exclama Magnus en jetant sur Alec ses vêtements.

— C'est toi qui m'as rendu comme ça, s'amusa Alec en enfilant sa chemise noire.

— Comment ça ?

— Totalement et irrémédiablement fou amoureux de ton corps, répondit Alec en offrant un large sourire qui fit fondre Magnus sur place.

Alec quitta le lit pour mettre son pantalon et Magnus se détourna pour calmer son esprit qui lui envoyait des décharges émotionnelles à la vue du bas ventre de son jeune amant.

— Tu connais le chemin pour rentrer ? questionna Alec une fois qu'il fut présentable.

— Oui : je vais ouvrir un portail, cela devra nous prendre environ… sept secondes ? fit Magnus en terminant la tasse qu'Alec avait à peine touché.

— Je ne vois que des avantages à fréquenter un Sorcier, sourit Alec en s'approchant de Magnus pour lui déposer une série de baiser chaud dans la nuque.

— Alexander, gémit Magnus qui sentait sa volonté faiblir dangereusement.

— Hum ?

— Si tu continues on…

— On ?

— Non, il faut rentrer, décréta Magnus en s'éloignant à regret d'Alec.

— Pourquoi ? Lorsque nous serons là-bas, nous devrons à nouveau prétendre n'être rien l'un pour l'autre et garder nos distances toute la journée…

— Seriez-vous entrain de bouder, monsieur Lightwood ?

— Ce sont les enfants qui boudent, dit Alec avec un regard de défis.

— Alec, dit Magnus en s'approchant pour lisser du plat de la main la chemise et le manteau froissé. Nous devons rentrer pour ta sœur, qui doit se faire un sang d'encre. Nous avons disparu depuis des heures et dans les bois.

— Soit, fini par se rendre Alec qui aurait nettement préféré allonger Magnus sur le lit pour le sucer avidement.

Magnus embrassa tendrement Alec, puis ouvrit un portail avec dextérité.

— Direction la maison, s'exclama Magnus en traversant en premier.

— Oui… Direction notre maison, dit Alec une fois que Magnus fut emporté par le tourbillon lumineux.

* * *

Ce sont les bras vigoureux et impatients de Jace qui cueillirent Alec dès sa sortie du tunnel.

— JACE ! s'écria Alec heureux comme un enfant de retrouver son parabatai tout en refermant ses bras autour de Jace.

— Tu aurais pu être là pour m'accueillir ! s'exclama Jace en souriant tout en savourant leur brève et chaleureuse étreinte.

— Navré, j'ignorai que tu serais de retour ! Sinon…

— Tu n'aurais pas passé la nuit avec Magnus ? acheva Jace en chuchotant qui avait senti l'odeur du Sorcier sur la peau et les habits de son meilleur ami et frère.

Alec rougit plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et recula en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ils se trouvaient dans la maison, dans le salon plus exactement et plusieurs personnes étaient réunies. Magnus debout prêt du manteau de cheminée affichait un petit sourire complice, Jace, debout face à lui ne masquait pas sa joie de le retrouver et de la taquiner, Isabelle se jeta à son cou avant de lui asséner à lui aussi une série de coup dans les bras pour l'avoir fait tant s'inquiéter à son sujet. La dernière personne présente était Clarissa. Alec fronça les sourcils.

— Clarissa ? dit-il étonné et surprit de retrouver la fille de Jocelyne ici.

— Alec, j'ai une grande nouvelle, sourit Jace en s'approchant de Clary.

Clary, qui était assise sur la causeuse se leva et prit gracieusement la main de Jace. Jace passa amoureusement un bras autour de la taille de Clary et l'embrassa avec respect sur la tempe.

— Alec, nous nous sommes mariés.

Alec considéra Clary, puis Jace, puis à nouveau Clary avant de foudroyer Jace du regard.

— Quoi ?! Tu as fait quoi ?!

— Je t'avais dit que ça ne lui plairait pas, commenta Isabelle en soupirant.

Magnus les yeux écarquillés fut le premier à reparler pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il s'approcha du couple et fit un baise main élégant à Clary.

— Mes félicitations. Je suis très certain que vos noces seront des plus belles. Le mariage est une magnifique institution, à ce que l'on dit, ajouta-il à mi-voix avant de s'écarter à nouveau pour permettre à Alec et Jace de parler.

— Jace, tu as fait ça pourquoi ? demanda Alec qui n'avait l'air ni emballé, ni heureux de la nouvelle.

— Parce que l'on s'aime ! argumenta Jace en assurant sa prise autour de Clary.

— Mais, il s'agit de la fille d'une fanatique qui a essayé de nous tuer en nous envoyant des démons supérieurs et qui voulait nous assassiner !

— Sa mère n'est pas elle ! riposta Jace en montant le ton.

— Qu'on le veuille ou non, nos parents nous modèlent ! s'exclama Alec qui sentait une colère monter en lui.

Magnus, contrarié au-delà des mots et sentant le vent tourner, fit signe à Isabelle et Clary de le suivre hors de la pièce pour laisser les deux parabatai s'expliquer tranquillement. Une fois la porte close les deux frères se lancèrent dans une joute verbale, tandis que les autres gagnèrent la bibliothèque pour s'éloigner le plus possible de leur querelle ridicule.

— Tu aurais pu attendre ! De mieux la connaître ! s'écria Alec en pointant du doigt la porte par laquelle venait de filer Clary.

— Tu peux parler ! Et toi ?!

— Ne viens pas me mêler dans tout ça ! Mon histoire n'a rien à voir !

— Magnus est un Sorcier ! J'étais plus que septiques, mais j'ai fini par te faire confiance et par accepter !

— Pas sans avoir durant des jours remit en question mon jugement !

— Et j'avais tort ! Je le reconnais à présent ! Tu pourrais faire de même avec Clary : lui donner une chance !

— … Elle n'a rien fait pour que je puisse…

— Elle nous a accueilli chez elle ! Elle nous a nourrit et elle m'a aidé à livrer sa mère à l'Enclave ! Si ce n'est pas de la loyauté, je ne sais pas ce que c'est !

— Mais ! On ne sait rien d'elle !

— J'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que je l'aime !

— Mais pourquoi vous marier si vite ?!

— Ah ! Voilà le vrai problème : que je me sois marié ! Tu m'en veux parce que toi tu ne le pourras jamais !

Alec sentit sa rage exploser, il tremblait de colère, puis les mots de Jace se frayèrent en lui. Il laissa retomber ses bras et s'affala lamentablement dans un fauteuil.

Jace se rendant compte qu'il avait été trop loin s'approcha rapidement.

— Pardon, je ne voulais pas, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, j'ai…

— Non, tu as raison, dit Alec d'une voix lasse. Peut-être qu'au fond je suis jaloux, car je ne pourrais jamais épouser Magnus…

— C'est du sérieux entre vous alors ? questionna Jace qui c'était aussi vite calmé qu'il c'était emporté.

— Oui. Je l'aime, confessa sans rougir Alec en levant son regard ver son frère.

Jace sourit faiblement. Et s'abaissa au niveau d'Alec.

— Moi, c'est pareil pour Clary. Quant je l'ai vu, j'ai su : c'était elle, point. Alors pourquoi attendre ? Si tu le pouvais, ne demanderais-tu pas dans la seconde sa main à Magnus ?

— … Si cela était faisable et ce n'est pas le cas, oui… Je lui demanderais de m'épouser.

Jace posa sa main sur celle d'Alec et pressa doucement ses doigts.

— Si je pouvais changer les choses, je le ferais Alec.

— Mais tu ne peux faire évoluer l'humanité par ta simple volonté, répondit Alec les yeux humides mais l'air noble.

Ils se sourirent lentement. La dispute était passée. Jace se releva.

— Tu l'as épousé par amour, cependant aussi par convention, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, avoua Jace en regardant ses ongles d'un air négligeant. Jamais on ne m'aurait permis de repartir avec elle d'Idris sans une bonne raison. Un homme qui voyage en compagnie d'une femme, qui n'est ni sa sœur, ni sa mère, ni sa femme… Cela ne ce peux. Nous marier semblait évident. Nous avons fait ça la veille de notre voyage de retour. Je l'ai épousé et nous avons prit la route à l'aube. Nous avons marché, vogué et marché encore jusqu'à revenir ici… Pour être franc mon frère, nous n'avons pas encore eut notre nuit de noce, confia Jace un peu nerveux.

Alec leva si haut ses sourcils qu'ils disparurent sous sa frange en bataille. Il se leva de son siège et fit face à Jace en posant se sains sur ses épaules.

— Toi, Jace, tu es en train de me dire que tu es marié, mais que vous n'avez pas encore…

— Comment voulais-tu ? Chaque fois nous étions trop épuisés et nous allions d'auberge en auberge, sans parler du trajet en bateau, qui a été un véritable calvaire… Alors, non, nous n'avons pas encore, consommé notre union, pas que je ne veuille pas, bien au contraire…

— Hum, commenta Alec qui avait déjà une idée en tête. Et, à Idris, on t'a laissé repartir sans discuter ? Tu as vu nos parents ?

— J'ai dû me défendre de trahisons, mais le faite d'apporter sur un plateau la tête d'une meurtrière de ce niveau a beaucoup aidé et nos parents ont plaidé en ma faveur, disant que j'étais jeune, fougueux et le meilleur Chasseur d'Ombres de ma génération, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

— La modestie a toujours été ton fort, sourit Alec.

— Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, mon trop sérieux grand frère, dit Jace.

Les deux hommes se prirent dans les bras en souriant tout deux cette fois-ci.

— Félicitations pour ton mariage, Clarissa semble une femme comme il faut pour toi. Elle t'aidera à garder les pieds sur terre, dit Alec le plus sincèrement du monde.

— Je ne pensais pas un jour être aussi heureux, confia Jace en souriant presque bêtement de bonheur.

— C'est nouveau de te voir comme ça, je devrais m'y habituer.

Jace le foudroya du regard puis dit avec adresse :

— Et donc, toi tu as embrassé Underhill ?

Alec se rembrunit et se détourna.

— C'est à cause du petit jeu organisé par la Reine des Fées, mais je suppose qu'Isabelle t'a déjà tout compté et ceux par le menu.

— En effet… toutefois j'ignorai qu'Underhill nourrissait de tels sentiments pour toi.

— Et moi donc ! Je m'en serais bien passé, crois-moi…

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Aller lui parler.

— Il est en patrouille autour du domaine. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

— Non, je dois le faire seul.

Jace acquiesça à cette décision.

— … Isabelle m'a dit autre chose aussi, dit Jace d'un air qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir aborder ce sujet délicat.

— Quoi donc ? fit Alec soucieux.

— Magnus.

— Oui ? Eh bien ?

— C'est le fils d'Asmodée ? Le Prince d'Edom ? L'un de plus grand démon supérieur, n'est-ce pas ?

Alec, qui avait refoulé cette information bien loin de lui, secoua sa tête doucement en signe d'assentiment.

— Vous en avez discuté ?

— Pas du tout, nous avons… eu d'autre sujet de conversation…

— Je n'en doute pas, sourit un peu Jace pour se montrer plus agréable. Pourtant… Savoir que ton « beau-père » est le démon le plus puissant… ce n'est pas anodin…

— Pourquoi tu souhaites parler de ça ? s'enquit Alec mal à l'aise avec cette idée d'être si proche d'un démon supérieur.

— Pour te mettre en garde. Je sais que tu aimes Magnus et lui aussi t'aime, cela se voit, néanmoins, prend garde à ne pas laisser Asmodée…

— Je sais ce que je fais, coupa Alec. Je ne crois pas que Magnus pense à son… géniteur.

— Bien.

— C'était tout ? demanda Alec qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte menant vers le hall.

— Oui. On se voit pour le repas de midi ?

— Seulement si ce n'est ni toi, ni Isabelle qui cuisinaient ! dit Alec en traversant la porte, puis le hall pour sortir au-devant de Underhill.

* * *

_Il me tarde d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre :-D N'hésitez pas à commenter vivement ;-)_

_A très vite pour la suite !_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hello !_

_Je vous souhaite un très bon week-end et j'espère que vous allez en profitez pour dévorer ce court chapitre ;-)_

_Merci pour vos avis ! Je me délecte en vous lisant, c'est ma petite récompense à moi et je me régale !_

_Bonne lecture ! :-D_

* * *

Magnus ferma la porte derrière eux en usant de magie.

— Il était temps de prendre un peu l'air, dit-il en faisant apparaître dans la bibliothèque de quoi se sustenter.

— Pourquoi Alec a-t-il réagit de la sorte ? demanda Clary encore secoué par le refus d'Alec d'accepter leur union.

— Il est vieux jeu, dit Isabelle en mordant dans un petit gâteau crémeux que Magnus avait eut la générosité de faire apparaître par dizaine. Il aurait sans doute voulu que Jace te fasse la cour durant des années, puis deux ans de fiançailles et enfin un mariage traditionnel de Chasseur d'ombres, avec toute la famille présente.

Magnus essaya de se représenter le Alec que tout le monde voyait : dur, insensible, téméraire, intransigeant, traditionaliste et dirigeant. Impossible, il n'arrivait pas à superposer les deux images. Pour lui Alec était doux, tendre, passionné, intelligent, courageux, brave et si bon.

— Puis-je poser une question indiscrète ? osa Clary en survolant les gâteaux et pâtisseries succulentes du regard sans y toucher pour autant.

— Oui, dit Isabelle la bouche pleine.

— Je parlai à Monsieur Bane, s'excusa Clary.

Magnus encore plongé dans ses pensées, se tourna vers Clary, étonné qu'elle souhaite lui poser une question personnelle.

— Bien sûr mon enfant, dit-il d'un gente paternel.

— Durant la nuit, où… vous avez dormi dans ma chaumière. Alec et vous… Vous avez partagé le lit de ma mère n'est-ce pas ?

Magnus soupira lentement et esquissa un sourire.

— En effet.

— Vous… Vous avez cette nuit-là… Vous avez fait l'amour n'est-ce pas ?

Isabelle aux premières loges de cette conversation insensée, manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de pâte à choux. Magnus considéra Clary.

— Je vous ai entendu, je ne voulais pas vous espionner, notez bien, mais… Comment faire autrement, alors que nos chambres étaient voisines ? s'excusa à nouveau Clary les joues roses.

Magnus respira profondément, puis pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux de chats se mirent à luirent lentement.

— A quoi bon nier l'évidence, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Magnus en guise d'assentiment.

Clary de plus en plus rouges, s'approcha de quelque pas de Magnus. Isabelle les yeux grands ouverts écoutait la bouche pleine sans plus mâcher.

— Je voulais savoir… Vous, qui avez déjà connu les plaisirs de la chair…

Magnus fronça les sourcils.

— Ma petite, tu ne souhaites pas évoquer le faite que j'ai couché avec un homme, tu veux savoir comment on fait l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? releva Magnus avec toute sa sagesse.

— Oui, souffla Clary un peu nerveuse.

— Mais, tu es mariée ! s'exclama Isabelle. Et Jace n'est pas du genre à…

— Vous n'avez pas encore eu le temps, ou l'occasion, n'est-ce pas ? coupa Magnus avec douceur.

Clary fit non de la tête et Isabelle, poussa une exclamation de surprise. Magnus, compatissant à la geine de Clary s'approcha et lui reprit les mains avec une tendresse nouvelle.

— Quelle est votre question ? demanda Magnus avec un sourire encourageant.

— Comment, comment on fait pour… vous savez, pour faire comprendre que l'on en a envie ? J'ai peur que Jace s'imagine qu'avec le temps, je ne veux pas cette intimité avec lui… Pourtant, je n'aspire qu'à cela, avoua Clary en regardant Magnus droit dans les yeux.

Isabelle lentement se resservit d'un chou pâtissier et tendit l'oreille au maximum.

— Dites-lui, répondit Magnus avec douceur. Un homme a parfois besoin qu'on lui dise l'évidence.

— J'ai peur qu'il me prenne pour une fille de petite vertu.

Magnus se râcla la gorge.

— Clarissa, chérie, il ne faut pas avoir peur de qui on est, ni de ce que l'on ressent et je suis certain que si vous en discutez avec Jace, lui-même brûle de cette même flamme. Discutez, c'est mon conseil.

— Moi aussi j'en ai un ! s'exclama Isabelle en approchant. Ne lui laisse pas le choix : attends-le dans la chambre : nue.

Magnus se mit à rire en imaginant la scène. Isabelle avait l'air sûre d'elle et Clary se mit à rougir deux fois plus.

— Jace saura quoi faire ensuite et la nature fera le reste, assura Isabelle avec une complicité toute féminine.

Magnus sourit un peu plus et glissa doucement :

— Il ne faut pas avoir peur, c'est naturel.

— Je n'ai pas peur, je suis… impatiente, confia Clary en fixant Magnus pour y puiser du soutient.

— Et c'est tout à fait normal, il ne faut pas réprimer ses envies, Jace sera heureux de savoir que sa femme le désire, j'en suis certain, ajouta Magnus en souriant.

— Et pour vous ? questionna Clary avec une forme de candeur.

— Moi ?

— Avec Alec ?

— Je pense que ce qui se passe entre Alexander et moi, doit le rester, répondit Magnus en chipant un éclair au chocolat sur le plateau argenté.

— Pardon, je ne voulais pas me montrer trop audacieuse, ni impolie, dit aussitôt Clary.

— Et moi, je préfère ne pas savoir, dit Isabelle refoulant une foule d'images coquines entre Magnus et Alec. Pour moi mon frère est intouchable, pour ma santé mentale, je ne veux rien savoir, rien du tout, compléta-elle en appuyant ses mots. Que ce soit pour Jace ou Alec d'ailleurs ! dit-elle pour se donner bonne conscience alors qu'en vérité elle pouvait bien mieux se figurer Jace au lit avec une femme qu'Alec avec Magnus.

Magnus haussa un sourcil septique, mais n'ajouta rien. C'est à ce moment que Jace frappa à la porte et entra sans plus attendre.

— Je venais voir comment vous alliez, dit-il avant d'enrouler son bras autour de Clary.

— Bien, nous bavardions, répondit Clary avec un peu trop de promptitude pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité de Jace.

— Vous parliez de moi ? sourit Jace en frottant son nez contre la tempe de Clary avant d'y déposer un baiser.

— Nullement, rebondit Magnus en usant de son charme pour changer de sujet : Et votre discussion avec Alexander ?

— Bien, on… avait besoin d'échanger nos points de vue.

— On a vu ça, oui, marmonna Isabelle.

— Où est Alexander ? questionna Magnus en ne voyant pas suivre son amant.

— Il est parti discuter avec… Underhill, dit-il en se raclant la gorge. Oh des pâtisseries ! j'adore ça !

Magnus sentit sa peau se recouvrir de frissons et d'appréhension. Alec avait décidé d'aller voir Underhill dans la foulée.

— Où se trouvent-ils ? demanda Magnus en réajustant son manteau et sa redingote.

— Dehors… Mais tu devrais les laisser discuter seuls à seuls.

— Merci pour ton conseil, mais je vais suivre mon instinct.

A ces mots Magnus quitta la pièce. Clary dit alors :

— C'est parce qu'Alec a embrassé Underhill ?

* * *

Alec avait trouvé assez rapidement Underhill qui patrouillait tout en noir vêtu aux alentours. Ne sachant pas trop par quoi commencé il avait simplement dit « Bonjour ». Underhill c'était retourné vers lui, le visage fermé.

— Je voulais que l'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier, commença Alec en s'approchant, ses bottes, écrasants des branches éparses au sol.

— D'accord.

Underhill n'était pas connu pour être un grand bavard, ce qui était plus ou moins le cas d'Alec. L'échange serait bref.

— J'ignorai que tu avais des sentiments pour moi. Si jamais j'ai fait le moindre signe pour les encourager ou attiser ta flamme, je m'en excuse, ce n'était nullement mon dessein.

— D'accord.

— Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, acheva Alec en croisant les bras devant lui.

Underhill passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'approcha à son tour.

— D'accord, néanmoins… Est-ce que ce Sorcier en vaut la peine ?

— Comment ça, Fit Alec les sourcils froncés.

— Les Sorciers sont connus pour être volatile, et changeant, immortels et imprévisible. Qui ne vous dit pas que dans un an, trois ou six, il se lassera probablement de vous, car vous aurez changé, alors que lui non ? Que peut-il vous apporter ? Vous ne pourrez vieillir ensemble, tandis qu'avec moi… Vous aurez un avenir. Avec Bane vous avez de la fumée.

Alec resta sans rien dire durant dix secondes pleines. Il n'en revenait absolument pas ! Il fini par reprendre contenance et dit d'un ton sans appel :

— Cela ne concerne que Magnus et moi et je ne suis nullement intéressé par…

— Moi ? acheva Underhill le regard dur.

— Oui.

— Le message est passé.

— … Bien.

— Mais si un jour, Bane ne se montre plus à la hauteur, je serai là, moi.

Alec refusait d'imaginer un futur sans Magnus et encore moins un futur où il devait se contenter d'Underhill après avoir connu la fougue de Magnus.

— Rien ne sert d'attendre ce qui n'arrivera pas, conclu Alec en saluant Underhill avant de rebrousser chemin.

A peine eut-il fait vingt pas qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Magnus, à moitié dissimulé derrière le tronc d'un épais chêne mourant.

— Tu m'espionnais ? questionna Alec encore contrarié par l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec Underhill.

— Loin de moi cette idée, cependant je suis arrivé ici alors que tu parlais et je trouvai que ma venue à ce moment aurait été fort mal à propos.

Alec s'approcha et embrassa Magnus du bout des lèvres.

— Je lui ai parlé, c'est arrangé.

— J'ai cru comprendre, répondit Magnus qui était à la fois heureux des paroles d'Alec, mais inquiet de celles qu'Underhill avaient proféré.

Ils marchèrent tandis que la forêt chantait autour d'eux.

— Magnus ?

— Oui ?

— Je me fiche que tu sois le fils d'Asmodée, dit de but en blanc Alec tout en s'arrêtant pour planter son regard bleu azur dans celui sombre et profond de Magnus. Je m'en fiche royalement pour être honnête. Peu importe qui sont tes parents, c'est toi que j'aime.

Magnus déglutit doucement. Rare étaient ses amants à avoir appris qui était son géniteur. Ils se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main d'un homme amputé de deux doigts ! Alec était vraiment unique en son genre ! Qui d'autre aurait accepté sans broncher que son « beau-père » fusse l'une des plus grande terreur d'Edom ?

Le Sorcier, touché, caressa avec tendresse la joue et le cou d'Alec, puis l'embrassa en inspirant son parfum d'homme.

— Moi aussi je t'aime.

Alec sourit et se détendit doucement. Il avait craint qu'avec toutes ces révélations et chamboulements, cela ne fasse fuir Magnus. Certes sa relation avec lui était sa toute première, mais elle serait aussi la dernière. Il n'en voulait pas d'autre. Il le voulait lui tout entier, exclusivement et de façon possessive.

— Bien et maintenant que nous avons l'appui de la Reine des Fée, quelle est la prochaine étape ? questionna Magnus lorsqu'ils se remirent en marche vers la maison.

— Quel est le clan de vampires le plus proches ?

* * *

_Allons, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ces révélations et de cette confrontation avec "bouclettes" dit Underhill ! :-D_

_Comme je l'avais écris, précédemment, c'est un chapitre assez court, mais le prochain devrait largement combler vos attente car, il y a un **Raiting M** qui vous attend ;-) et je n'ai pas besoin de préciser entre quel personnage aura lieu cette scène, n'est-ce pas ? ;-)_

_Laissez-moi vos commentaires, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre ! ;-)_

_A très vite !_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hello !_

_Je vous ai concocté un chapitre assez long et avec un **Raiting M** qui devrait vous plaire ;-)_

_Merci pour vos commentaires qui ne cessent de me rendre toute joyeuse ! _

_Hier soir j'ai fini d'écrire cette fiction et j'avais une boule au ventre, car je me suis tellement investie dedans, que je n'avais pas le moins du monde envie de la terminer ! Pas de panique il reste encore quelques chapitre pour vous à découvrir ;-)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Plusieurs mois c'étaient écoulés depuis cet hiver infernal qui avait bien failli coûter la vie à Magnus et aux Chausseurs d'Ombres, mais avec le soleil, l'espoir d'un nouveau monde avait émergé.

Alec avec l'aide de sa troupe et de Magnus avait réussit à tisser des Accords entre les Créatures Obscures des environs et eux. La nouvelle c'était si vite répandue que peu à peu de nouveaux Chasseurs d'Ombres étaient venus grossir leur rang, tant et si bien que la maison ne suffit plus à accueillir tous ceux qui voulaient rejoindre la Résistance et mettre un terme à cette guerre entre les Terrestres, mais également apprendre à vivre avec les Créatures Obscures. Alec se retrouvait à présent à la tête de plus de soixante-dix âmes ! Ils avaient été forcés d'agrandir la maison et de créer d'autre dortoir et d'autres dispositifs pour accueillir tout ce monde. Peu à peu le domaine devint une forteresse cachée à la vue des Terrestres par des charmes puissants, réalisé par des Sorciers et des Fées. Plus leurs rangs grossissaient plus leurs missions remportaient des succès et plus ils sentaient que le conflit commençait à s'étioler et que la faveur allait aux Yankees.

Clary et Jace avaient investi le cabanon réaménagé par Magnus la nuit de leur rencontre avec la Reine des Fées. C'était devenu leur chez-eux et chaque jour Jace et Clary rentraient à la base pour prendre leur mission. Jace partait souvent mener une escouade, tandis que Clary restait à la maison pour apprendre le maniement des armes, l'utilisation des runes et quelques langues démoniaques. Elle avait des années d'apprentissage de Chasseuse d'Ombres à rattraper et tous essayaient de la former le plus vite et efficacement possible.

Isabelle avait découvert que la cohabitation avec les Créatures Obscures n'avait que des avantages et fréquentait en cachette le chevalier Fée : Méliorne qui n'était pas insensible aux charmes de la plus jeunes des Lightwood. Ce faisant, elle était respectée par tous et connue pour être une redoutable guerrière sur le champ de bataille.

Alec, lui dirigeait tout le monde et s'occupait d'entretenir les relations avec leurs nouveaux alliés Obscures au beau fixe. Il fallait garder leurs Accords intactes et si cela demandait parfois de se rendre à une fête de vampires en goguette, à un rituel d'initiation de Loup Garou, ou à un bal de Fées à moitié nues et droguées, eh bien, il s'y rendait pour donner le change. Magnus était toujours présent. Il le conseillait, l'aidait et l'assistait en toute chose, peu à peu il était devenu un point essentiel pour diriger. Et si au début les Chausseurs d'Ombres eurent du mal à se débarrasser de leur appréhension quant à être en constante présence d'un Sorcier, ils avaient peu à peu fini par s'y faire.

Le monde était sur le point de changer. Tout le monde le pressentait.

Et lorsque Jace leur apprit qu'une ultime bataille serait livrée le jour suivant entre les esclavagistes et les Nordistes, Alec n'avait pas hésité à solliciter l'aide de tout le monde. Demain au point du jour, ils gagneraient le champ de bataille pour prêter main forte aux Yankees, mettant ainsi un terme à cette guerre sécessionniste et meurtrière. La tension dans le camp de Chasseurs d'Ombres était palpable. Les visages concentrés ou bien cherchant à se divertir absolument avant la grande bataille, celle qui ferait tourner la roue du destin au-dessus de leur tête. Celle qui déciderait s'ils vivraient ou mourraient sur la terre meuble et boueuse de Virginie. Le lieu de la boucherie du lendemain portait le nom d'Appomattox… Avril venait de commencer et déjà le soleil brûlait en cette fin de journée.

Magnus marchait entre les nombreuses et nouvelles allées qui formaient le campement en dur de leur base de Chasseurs d'Ombres rebelles. Il marchait, non sans but, comme tout le monde, il était noué à l'idée du conflit de demain. Il n'était pas retourné sur un champ de bataille depuis qu'il avait quitté l'armée une nuit après avoir reçu une mission suicide. Tout en mettant un pied devant l'autre, il songeait avec quelle rapidité tout cela était arrivé. Et dire que cette nuit-là, il avait eu l'intention de se laisser tuer, au nom d'un amant perdu, au nom de Georges qu'il n'avait connu que si peu… Aujourd'hui il trouvait sa détresse d'alors, risible. Lui qui connaissait désormais le plus grand des bonheurs dans les bras d'Alec ! D'ailleurs, c'était lui qu'il cherchait, car il avait une grande nouvelle à lui faire part et il ne pouvait attendre de se retrouver cloîtré dans leur chambre pour lui annoncer !

Lorsqu'il aperçut _son_ homme, grand, fier, vêtu de noir et si séduisant avec son expression de meneur d'hommes, Magnus sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de fierté et de désir. Alec parlait avec force et vérité à ces chefs de fils non loin d'un feu de camp, ce qui sculptait les traits de son visage. Alec en voyant revenir Magnus d'une mission diplomatique, bien plus tôt que prévu, marqua une pause dans sa phrase avant de se reprendre et d'achever rapidement le conciliabule. Magnus lui sourit, comme il ne souriait qu'à lui. Alec salua ses soldats Chasseurs d'Ombres et rejoignit Magnus.

— Tu m'as manqué, souffla Magnus dès qu'Alec fut assez proche de lui pour l'entendre.

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Alec en faisant preuve de retenue comme ils étaient en public.

Si aux yeux de tous leur relation semblait amicale, voir professionnelle, une fois enfermé à double tour dans leur chambre, c'était une toute autre forme de relation qu'ils avaient, bien plus charnelle et excitante. Et le plus excitant sans doute était qu'ils étaient très peu à connaître la vérité.

— Très bien, confirma Magnus qui ne pouvait garder plus longtemps sa nouvelle. Je reviens du concile des Sorciers de l'Est.

— Et ? demanda Alec en le fixant impatient de connaître si les Sorciers seraient ou non à leur côté pour la grande bataille finale.

— Et j'ai été élu comme Grand Sorcier de New York ! s'exclama Magnus ivre de joie.

Alec resta incrédule, puis se mit à sourire doucement en posant une main fraternelle sur l'épaule de Magnus.

— Je suis ravi pour toi, cette promotion, tu la mérite grandement, il n'y a pas de Sorcier plus qualifié pour ce poste…

La réaction presque froide d'Alec fit perdre toute joie à Magnus.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es pa heureux pour moi ?

— Si, beaucoup même, mais nous sommes dehors et je ne…

— Non, Alexander, ne me sert pas l'excuse d'être en public, je te connais trop bien à présent pour savoir quant tu mens, ou quand tu cherches à me cacher quelque chose.

Alec ouvrit la bouche, pour répondre, mais Jace surgit à cet instant les interrompant fort à propos.

— Alec, les loup garou seront avec nous demain ! Oh, salut Magnus, ça été avec les sorciers ? demanda Jace essoufflé par sa course à travers bois.

— Fantastique nouvelle ! Combien seront-ils ? s'enquit Alec heureux de changer de sujet.

— Pratiquement trente ! Il s'agit de deux meutes !

— C'est une excellente nouvelle pour nous ! s'exclama Alex tandis que Magnus blessé par le manque de réaction de son petit-ami tournait les talons et repartait à grands pas furieux dans la maison.

— J'ai interrompu un truc ? s'inquiéta Jace en voyant Magnus claquer si fort le battant de l'entrée de la maison que les vitres de la maison vibrèrent de colère.

— Non, c'est juste que… on est tous à cran pour demain.

— Oui, je comprends. Magnus doit l'être d'autant plus. Il plus que tout les autre même, souligna Jace en y réfléchissant bien.

— Pourquoi ça ? fit Alec en fronçant les sourcils.

— Eh bien, c'est le seul qui a vraiment été enrôlé dans cette guerre et il a bien failli y laisser sa peau !

Alec reconsidéra la situation.

— Je suis parfois un tel idiot, confia-t-il à Jace. Tu veux bien m'excuser ?

— Vas-y ! Fonce ! encouragea Jace alors qu'Alec marchait vivement vers la maison pour rattraper Magnus avant qu'il ne soit définitivement trop tard.

Alec entra et circula rapidement dans les pièces du bas, tombant toujours sur un Chasseur d'Ombres en mouvements, ou qui le cherchait, mais il s'esquivait et se hâtait de passer à la pièce suivante en quête de Magnus. A court d'option, il gagna l'étage en échappant de justesse à deux Chasseurs d'Ombres qui voulaient lui poser tout un tas de question pour l'organisation du lendemain. En sautant au-dessus des marches, Alec atteignit l'étage des chambres où logeait son « état-major », ceux qui étaient là depuis le début ! Alec avait troqué sa chambrette de bonne pour une bien plus spacieuse en face de celle d'Isabelle et éloignée des autres pour lui donner de l'intimité en bout de couloir. En s'approchant de la pièce, il sut que Magnus s'y trouvait car il l'entendait marcher comme un lion en cage derrière le battant tout en marmonnant entre ses dents des mots incompréhensible. Alec toqua doucement et ouvrit la porte avec précaution. Magnus, un verre d'alcool brun à la main le foudroya du regard avant de vider d'un trait sa boisson.

— Magnus, est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda Alec.

— C'est aussi ta chambre non ? Non, mieux : c'est ta maison, c'est ton droit !

Oui, Alec avait vraiment été très maladroit avec son amant et il en payait le prix : la mauvaise humeur d'un Sorcier !

— Magnus, je, je suis désolé, dit aussitôt Alec en fermant le battant dans son dos.

— Ah oui ? Pourquoi au juste ? demanda Magnus de mauvaise foi tout en remplissant magiquement à nouveau son verre vide.

— Pour ma réaction, de tout à l'heure. Lorsque tu m'as annoncé ta promotion au rang de Grand Sorcier de New York…

— Oh, ça, c'est une bagatelle après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Une peccadille ! Un rien du tout ! s'emporta Magnus en marchant avec férocité dans la pièce tout en le foudroyant constamment du regard.

Alec, confus, mit ses mains dans son dos et baissa les yeux, penaud. Lui, qui hors de ses murs, dirigeait une petite armée, qui était respecté et adulé, recevait en cette minute même les foudres de son amant furibond.

— Magnus, je suis vraiment navré, ma réaction n'était pas à la hauteur de tes espérances et…

— Pas à la hauteur de mes espérances ?! s'écria Magnus. Le rhum portugais, n'était pas à la hauteur de mes espérances ! La nouvelle mode des jabots, n'était pas à la « hauteur de mes espérances » ! Mais ta réaction froide, placide et distante… ça c'est pire que de ne pas être à la hauteur de mes espérances ! Et Dickens en sait quelque chose ! se défoula Magnus en fonçant droit sur Alec ses yeux de chats menaçants posés sur sa haute stature.

Alec releva le menton et secoua la tête en signe d'approbation à ses propos, même s'il ignorait ce qu'était « Dickens ».

— Alors, maintenant, peut-être que tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as reçu cette nouvelle avec autant de mépris ?! questionna Magnus blessé et d'une voix plus brisée.

Alec s'empressa de le prendre contre lui, pour le consoler, s'apercevant à quel point il avait été cruel envers lui. Magnus s'échappa de ses bras et bu son verre, refusant de se laisser amadouer par les caresses du très séduisant Alexander Lightwood.

— Ah non, pas de ça avec moi ! s'exclama Magnus en allant s'asseoir avec dépit sur le bord de leur lit pour se calmer.

Alec déglutit et s'approcha doucement en posant un genou à terre devant Magnus pour lui prendre les mains et le débarrasser de son verre l'alcool à moitié vide.

— Magnus, j'ai été un idiot, pardonne-moi.

— Hum, fit Magnus en haussant les épaules son regard redevenu noir comme du charbon.

— Magnus, quand tu m'as dit que tu avais été élu Grand Sorcier de New York, j'ai… eu peur.

— Peur ? dit Magnus avec un étonnement sincère alors que ses yeux exprimaient de la douleur.

— Peur que tu me quitte, avoua Alec en se sentant idiot.

— Que je te quitte ?! répéta à nouveau Magnus avec plus de force cette fois-ci. Mais pourquoi diable ?!

— New York ce n'est pas ici, répondit Alec en faisant une moue douce.

— Alexander, soupira Magnus qui comprenait enfin la réaction d'Alec. Alexander, jamais je ne te quitterai voyons, c'est impossible, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie.

Tout en parlant Magnus caressa la joue rasée d'Alec.

— Je voulais que tu viennes avec moi, une fois que toute cette folie serait achevée et ainsi, toi et moi, on pourrait aussi faire bouger les choses à New York.

— … Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle, dit du bout des lèvres Alec heureux de sentir les doigts de Magnus sur sa peau.

— Mais je me rends compte que ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu souhaites, mon amour… Après tout, tu as établi une très belle œuvre ici et moi je te demande de tout quitter…

— Lorsque la guerre sera finie, et elle le sera demain quoi qu'il se passe, tout cela n'aura plus de raison d'être, dit Alec en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Magnus. Et je veux aller où tu iras. Je t'aime plus que tout.

Magnus, des larmes accrochés à ses cils, pencha le visage en avant et embrassa Alec avec tendresse.

— Tu sais faire de tes belles excuses, chuchota-t-il en accrochant ses bras autour des épaules d'Alec.

Alec le souleva dans ses bras et le déposa sur le lit.

— Tu me pardonnes ? s'enquit-il en l'abreuvant de milliers de baisers chauds et pétillants.

— Evidemment… Alors, c'est sûr ? Nous allons à New York ?

Magnus regardait Alec au-dessus de lui qui l'embrassait et le touchait de manière à lui donner une érection monumentale.

— Oui, nous allons à New York, monsieur Bane, le Grand Sorcier, sourit Alec.

— Je t'aime tant, Alexander.

La bouche d'Alec tomba avec sensualité sur celle de Magnus. D'une main il se tenait en appui au-dessus de Magnus de l'autre il fouillait l'ouverture de son pantalon.

— Tu n'as pas un conseil de guerre ? demanda Magnus qui écartait ses cuisses pour faciliter le travail d'Alec.

— Plus tard, grogna Alec qui n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : faire l'amour avec Magnus.

— Nous pouvons attendre cette nuit, si tu…Ahn…

Les lèvres larges et gourmandes d'Alec c'étaient refermés sur le sexe gonflé de Magnus.

— Tu veux toujours attendre ? demanda Alec après avoir lapé avidement la verge sur toute sa longueur.

— Non, continues, ronronna Magnus en se laissant aller dans le lit, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la tignasse désordonnée d'Alec.

— Je suis à tes ordres, souffla Alec avant d'avaler le gland humide et turgescent de Magnus.

Magnus ouvrit la bouche et gémit une longue plainte qui électrisa Alec tandis qu'il inclina sa gorge pour recevoir en entier son amant dans sa bouche. Une fois le sexe de Magnus totalement engloutit, Alec s'immobilisa, le nez contre son pubis, respirant son odeur intime. Magnus les doigts agrippé aux mèches de cheveux d'Alec lui donna le rythme et le mouvement à prendre pour lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Magnus, ondulant du bassin laissait son sexe coulisser dans la bouche affamée d'Alec et cette idée de baiser cette bouche le rendait positivement hors de contrôle. Plus Alec l'aspirait, le suçait avec férocité, plus Magnus gémissait et se laissait allait au désir.

— Alexander, gémit Magnus tout en fermant ses paupières pour mieux ressentir la chaleur dévorante qui avait prit possession de son bassin. Alexander ! Plus… Oui… Oui, comme ça… Prend-moi en entier… Ahn… Alexander !

Soudain, Magnus su qu'il allait jouir, le contrôle lui échappait totalement. Il pouvait tenter de se refréner, de contenir son orgasme, mais il ne voulait pas : il voulait exploser dans la gorge d'Alec, il voulait le remplir de sa semence, il voulait jouir le plus vite possible !

— Alexander, attention, fut tout ce que put dire Magnus d'une voix si grave qu'elle fit chavirer Alec dans une autre dimension.

La bouche d'Alec se rempli de sperme chaud. Magnus poussa un cri guttural et se cambra tandis que tout son être vibrait avant de retomber sur le matelas en soupirant d'aise. Il avait joui avec fulgurance et le bien-être qui l'envahissait à présent était parfait.

Alec releva les yeux et détacha sa bouche du membre à moitié gonflé de Magnus. Il se redressa et bu la fin du verre d'alcool de Magnus pour faire partir le goût entêtant de la semence épaisse et crémeuse du Sorcier. Ses yeux comme aimanté vers Magnus se posèrent sur son homme allongé, alanguit, qui tentait de respirer convenablement par la bouche, un bras passé en travers de son visage, masque son expression de béatitude suprême. Dans le pantalon d'Alec la tension se fit plus fort. Voir Magnus de cette manière, le sexe de sorti et inconscient du désir que cela lui procurait…

Alec déboutonna son pantalon, retira sa veste, son gilet et sa chemise. Il saisit sa stèle et activa sa rune d'endurance. Une fois nu et en pleine forme, il gagna le lit et commença à mettre nu Magnus tout en l'embrassant dans des endroits stratégiques. Le Sorcier, à demi assoupit après cet orgasme surprenant, se mit à sourire en se laissant faire.

— Tu as une idée en tête ? chuchota Magnus au moment où les doigts d'Alec s'infiltrait sous sa chemise pour aller à la rencontre de ses tétons.

— Des tas, pour être parfaitement honnête, répondit Alec d'une voix si dure qu'elle donna la chair de poule à Magnus.

— Je suis à toi, répondit Magnus en retirant son bras de ses yeux pour mieux regarder Alec le mettre parfaitement nu.

— Je sais, dit Alec qui sentait le désir ramper sous sa peau et le transformer peu à peu en bête assoiffé de son Sorcier.

Magnus se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec son incisive droite, tandis que la bouche d'Alec aspirait un de ses tétons.

— Ahn… Je croyais que tu devais… Hum, retourner auprès de tes troupes, ronronna Magnus trop heureux du traitement reçu.

— Plus tard, fut tout ce que répondit Alec avant de saisir Magnus contre lui et de l'embrasser sauvagement.

La fougue les embrasa et soudain, ce fut un tourbillon de mains, de caresses, de morsures douces et de langues saliveuses qui parcouraient la peau de l'autre. Sans trop savoir le schéma de leur geste, Alec se retrouva allongé sur le dos et Magnus s'empala avec langueur sur son sexe gonflé et charnu. La sensation de brûlure n'existait plus à présent. Le corps de Magnus et celui d'Alec étaient suffisamment habitué à des pénétrations quasi quotidiennes et ils n'étaient plus que des boules de plaisir et de feu lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour.

La verge d'Alec gorgée de sang, palpitait une fois bien enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans le corps de Magnus qui se cambrait en arrière le corps arc-bouté, jouant de ses muscles pour onduler, Alec le regardait danser tout en le caressant. Son cœur, coincé dans sa cage d'os et de chair battait comme un fou cherchant à s'enfuir, sa respiration exaltée le faisait grogner à chaque coup de bassin et son corps, ne lui obéissait plus. Il avait lâché la barre et laissait son vaisseau répondre à l'appel du sexe. Alec adorait cet instant où il lâchait prise, où tous les problèmes, tous les soucis, s'évanouissait dans le creux de Magnus et où rien ne comptait plus que l'instant présent que ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble que cette danse irrépressible ! Leurs corps emboîtés, se mouvaient ensemble avec force, vigueur et obscénité.

— C'est si bon, si bon d'être en toi Magnus ! grogna Alec qui pilonnait sans douceur la prostate du Sorcier.

— Alexander ! Branle-moi…

Alec rougit, mais habitué aux ordres crus et direct de son amant, il s'exécuta dans la seconde, là où quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait attendu que Magnus se répète pour être certain d'avoir bien comprit ce qu'il lui demandait.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la verge dressée de Magnus. Le long de son sexe, il y avait encore de sa salive, ce qui lui permit de se mettre à le masturber sans difficulté. Ses gestes étaient rapides et sec. Magnus hoqueta de plaisir. Il n'était que ça : plaisir, désir, passion, feu et gémissements.

Alec était en éruption, son sang était devenu de la lave et toute sa peau semblait se contracter de plaisir. Avoir Magnus sur lui de cette façon, c'était si immoral et si parfait à la fois ! Ce contraste entre sacré et perversion le faisait se consumer encore plus dans la luxure avec Magnus.

Alec avait découvert au fils de leur longues nuit d'amour de nouvelles positions, de nouvelles techniques apprise par Magnus, qui avait sa propre manière pour enseigner à son jeune et prometteur élève ! Plus ils restaient au lit, plus l'imagination et les goûts d'Alec se développaient et s'affirmaient. Magnus était un professeur idéal : passionné et attentif à l'autre, Alec ne devait qu'à apprendre ! Sa rune d'endurance était un vrai plus durant leur ébat et souvent, ils leur arrivaient de ne pas dormir plus d'une poignée d'heure tant ils étaient emportés par leur furieuse passion. Comme s'il était impossible de se rassasier de l'autre. Alec n'avait jamais éprouvé ça pour personne et il priait l'Ange pour que Magnus fût le seul et l'unique de toute sa vie !

— Magnus ! Magnus, oui, oh oui…

Le Sorcier ondulait autour du sexe d'Alec avec des mouvements qui le rendait fou de désir, tout en étranglant dans son fourreau de chair la longue verge du Chasseur d'Ombres sur le point d'exploser.

— Je vais jouir, grogna Alec qui suait sous l'effort et la cadence infernale imposée par Magnus.

— Moi aussi, avertir Magnus en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager sa vue.

— Embrasse-moi… Magnus…

Magnus ne résista pas à cet appel sensuel et électrisant. Il se pencha sur Alec et lui dévora la bouche, trois coups de bassin plus tard ils jouissaient en cœur. Magnus planta ses dents dans les lèvres tendres d'Alec et celui-ci enfonça ses longs doigts dans les fesses de Magnus. L'explosion de plaisir fut sensationnelle et presque irréel ! Magnus se laissa retomber sur un Alec qui peinait à respirer convenablement, mais qui souriait déjà comme un garnement heureux et espiègle. C'étaient les rares fois où Alec se laissait aller à sourire aussi sincèrement et aussi naturellement, lui qui portait sans arrêt son masque d'homme sérieux, de leadeur.

Après cinq minutes de caresses et de mots tendres, ce fut au tour de Magnus de prendre Alec avec vigueur, étouffant les cris de plaisir de son amant dans l'oreiller. Et tandis qu'ils s'aimaient sans complexe dans leur chambre insonorisé par les charmes de Magnus, en bas, dans le campement, la bataille du lendemain continuait de s'organiser.

* * *

_Je veux connaître vos avis sur ce chapitre ! Oh oui, j'en ai très envie !_

_Le prochain qui arrivera dans 2 jours sera assez dense également ;-)_

_A très vite !_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello ! :-D_

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci à celles et ceux qui me lisent et m'ajoute en favori et ceux, simplement de passage qui me lise ;-)_

_Je ne le dire jamais assez: vos messages, c'est ce qui me motive à écrire et à inventer à chaque fois une histoire plus palpitante !_

_Ce chapitre-ci sera dense..._

_Accrochez-vous bien ;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Magnus avait l'impression d'être de retour au cœur de cet hiver infernal ! Il était à nouveau sur le champ de bataille et portait l'uniforme de l'Union, constitué majoritairement de couleur grise. Il était face à l'armée confédérée, qui se battait férocement et ceux malgré la fatigue et l'épuisement de plusieurs années de guerre incessante. Dès que la petite armée d'Alec était arrivée au point du jour dans le campement de l'armée unioniste, Magnus avait perdu sa trace. Il était chargé de gérer les Sorciers durant l'affrontement et Alec devait orchestrer tous les efforts de guerre. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire que de diriger des Chasseurs d'Ombres déguisés en gris, des loup garou, des sorciers et des chevalier fées. Les vampires, quant à eux, attendraient le soir pour intervenir : ils décimeraient les survivant ennemis et ramèneraient les blessés et mourants unionistes.

Le clairon avait raisonné sur la plaine et les deux camps s'étaient affrontés par des canonnades, puis enfin l'infanterie s'était lancée… les Créatures Obscures et les Chasseurs d'Ombres unis dans cette bataille sanglante, avaient couru en premières lignes. Magnus avait aperçu Alec l'espace d'une seconde à sa gauche en train de se battre avec un sabre taché de sang, aux côtés de Jace à l'air farouche et meurtrier. Magnus lui, jetait des sorts et se battait au corps à corps lorsqu'il était trop proche de ses assaillants. Magnus se battait avec énergie. Tout en jetant des ordres aux Sorciers qui formaient une garde en avant droite de la ligne. Au centre les loup garou faisaient un carnage pas possible, gardant leur forme humaine mais lacérant les sudistes de leurs griffes et de leurs crocs. Tout à gauche les fées tuaient en riant à coup de lances où ils empalaient trois à six hommes, comme s'ils tentaient de faire une brochette géante et macabre. Et un peu partout des Chasseurs d'ombres en actions qui usaient de leurs multiples runes pour se montrer intrépide, fort, puissant agile et redoutable.

Magnus sentait que l'avantage de leur apparition dans l'armée de l'union allait faire basculer les choses et même si en face ils ripostaient avec courage, il voyait bien qu'ils avaient l'avantage sur le champ de bataille.

Magnus étourdissait ses ennemis à l'aide de sort puissant, jetaient des boules de feu et ripostait au sabre lorsque cela était nécessaire. Il n'esquiva cependant pas quelques blessures superficielles. Autour de lui des Sorciers tombaient pour ne jamais se relever. Il essayait de porter secours, de protéger les siens, mais la bataille était si dense, si intransigeante. Les sudistes achevaient dès qu'une personne était à terre ! C'était une boucherie, un véritable bain de sang et bientôt le sol se mouilla de rouge. La boue d'une terre meuble se mit à puer le sang frais et la mort. Les pieds des combattant glissaient aussi bien sur des cadavres chauds que sur ce sol instable et répugnant. Magnus se battait, parce qu'il n'y avait plus que ça à faire, parce que c'était la seule chose juste à faire, parce que c'était pour la Liberté et la fin de l'esclavagisme !

* * *

Alec au cœur de cette tempête de coup, de cris d'agonie, de son cinglant de choc entre baïonnettes et sabres, tourbillonnait et assénait sans distinction des coups mortels à l'armée confédéré. Il avait à ses côté Jace qui n'était pas avare en coup mortels et non loin, Isabelle telle une Déesse vengeresse lapidait les ennemis de coups de fouet. C'était la plus grosse bataille à laquelle il n'avait jamais pris part. combattre des démons étaient une chose, car c'était des esprit malfaisant, venu pour tuer les Terrestres, qu'il c'était juré de protéger, mais là… il donnait la mort à des dizaine de Terrestres, qui avaient juste choisi le mauvais camp ! Il aurait voulu prendre le temps de les convaincre de changer de couleur, de passer au Nord… mais, là, ce n'était pas le moment et il avait attendu assez longtemps pour que cette guerre se termine. Alors si le prix à payer était la mort d'une dernière brassée d'hommes, il verserait ce sang en offrande pour une paix durable et équitable.

Alec se battait avec conviction, mettant toute ses forces dans l'œuvre qu'il avait tâché d'accomplir ces derniers mois. Il devait mettre un terme à cette guerre aujourd'hui ! Que plus aucun sang ne fut jamais versé pour cette guerre ! Il fallait apporter un air nouveau ! Tout comme il avait réussit à créer des Accords avec les Créatures Obscures, alors qu'ils se craignaient et se détestaient depuis des millénaires ! Tout était possible !

Sur son flan, apparût une série de boules de feu bleues : Magnus était à l'attaque. Savoir que son amant était non loin de lui, lui redonna du baume au cœur. Il s'évertua à poursuivre sa tâche. Jace et lui battaient comme une seule entité, unis par leur rune parabatai, unis par un lien plus fort que tout, ils tourbillonnaient en cercle et apportaient la décimation dans chacun de leurs mouvements.

Soudain, une douleur au visage l'empêcha de riposter. Jace venait de recevoir une belle estafilade peu profonde sur l'arcade gauche et il saignait durement sur sa peau tâchée de sueur et de boue. Leur rune de connexion faisait ressentir à Alec la douleur éprouvée par Jace. Cette seconde d'inattention coûta cher à Alec, qui reçu en plein thorax la lame rouillée et pointue d'une baïonnette. Le Sudiste qui venait ainsi de l'embrocher poussa son fusil au plus loin dans le corps d'Alec, le reversant sur le dos pour mieux planter son arme. Alec choqué, se laissa écraser au sol. La lame traversait son poumon gauche et une série d'organes, frappant presque des cotés le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La bouche d'Alec se remplie de sang, son nez se noya aussi dans ce liquide chaude, épais et pourpre. Alec lâcha sa lame séraphique et essaya de retirer la baïonnette de son corps. Le Sudiste appuya un peu plus son corps au-dessus de lui. Alec ne respirait presque plus, ses poumons se remplissaient de son sang en l'étouffant de l'intérieur. Alec tremblait, il n'avait pas froid pourtant. Il ouvrait la bouche pour prendre de l'air, seul du sang s'écoulait en un borborygme effrayant. Ses yeux grands ouverts, également, regardait l'homme qui le mettait à mort. Il devait avoir tout au plus vingt-trois ans, presque l'âge d'Alec. Il était roux, une barbe miteuse lui mangeait les joues et ses traits étaient creusé par la faim. Dans ses yeux fatigués, Alec ne lisait aucune victoire, aucune joie à le voir mort, mais il y lisait la résolution de rester en vie au milieu de cette boucherie. C'était lui ou Alec. Comment en vouloir à son bourreau lorsque celui-ci vous tue par désespoir, plutôt que par conviction ?

Jace achevant celui qui venait de le balafrer, tourna son regard vers Alec. Il ne le vit pas de prime abord, car Alec avec son un mètre quatre-vingt-dix ne passait pas inaperçu d'ordinaire… Jace baissa les yeux au sol. Son frère baignait dans son sang avec un sudiste qui s'évertuait à l'achevait rapidement. Jace ressentit alors la douleur dans sa propre poitrine. C'était intolérable, insoutenable. D'un bond il se jeta sur l'assassin de son parabatai et l'acheva en l'égorgeant sommairement. Jace se laissa tomber à genoux auprès d'Alec. Il lui prit la main et essaya de capter son regard devenu vitreux. Le corps d'Alec était parcouru de soubresauts terribles et les sons que produisait sa gorge…

— Alec, je suis là, dit Jace bouleversé d'une voix forte pour couvrir la bataille qui continuait de faire des dizaines de victimes autour d'eux.

Alec ressentit la présence de son frère, ses doigts convulsèrent dans la main de Jace.

— ISABELLE ! hurla Jace dont les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. ISABELLE !

La sœur, en pleine forme, à peine fatiguée par l'exercice surgit. En voyant Alec aussi mal et Jace incapable de réfléchir, elle rangea sa panique de côté et hurla à ceux qui étaient autour d'eux de former un cercle pour protéger leur chef. Ensuite elle s'élança en direction des boules de feu bleues. Elle tua six hommes sur le chemin qui la mena droit vers Magnus. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se mette à penser à son frère aux portes de la mort, sinon, elle s'effondrerait et elle ne pourrait jamais lui donner une chance de survivre ! Il fallait qu'elle reste forte !

— MAGNUS ! hurla-t-elle en l'apercevant.

— Izzy ? fit Magnus presque badin en éloignant d'un sort de répulsion une quinzaine d'assaillant hurlant. Que me vaut cette…

— C'est Alec, il va mourir, dit-elle en le coupant net dans son expression.

Magnus baissa les bras, comme frappé par la foudre. Isabelle tournait déjà les talons. Magnus la suivi dans le chaos devenu silencieux à ses oreilles bourdonnantes de la nouvelle affreuse. Sa tête était comme vidée et tout autour de lui semblait être comme au ralentit. Il repoussait les être sur son passage en usant de sa magie, ses flammes bleues avaient laissées place à une couleur translucide. En voyant Jace tenant Alec par les épaules, sa tête posée sur les cuisses de son parabatai. Magnus cru défaillir. Les yeux d'Alec étaient pratiquement éteints. Magnus termina les dernier mètre en courant. Il attrapa la main d'Alec et le regarda. Alec pivota ses yeux vers ceux de Magnus. Il étouffait dans le vomit de son propre sang.

— Je suis là, reste avec moi, lui chuchota Magnus en lui caressant la joue barbouillée de rouge coagulé.

— Est-ce que tu peux…

— Protégez-nous, coupa Magnus en prenant la place de Jace.

Isabelle et Jace tel deux guerriers farouches se mirent à l'œuvre tandis que Magnus, refoulant la panique qui lui dévorait les entrailles agita ses mains avec sobriété pour commencer à soigner Alec, comme il le pouvait. Jace avait passé et repassé sa stèle sur sa rune de guérison, cela avait au moins ralenti le saignement.

— Reste conscient, accroche-toi, Alexander, dit Magnus avant de commencer le sortilège de guérison.

Ses yeux devinrent noirs et même le blanc de son œil vira au noir. Magnus faisait appel à tous ses dons de demi-démon pour arracher Alec des griffes de la mort, car, il la sentait, la faucheuse sournoise avait déjà marqué le corps d'Alec de son odeur putride. Elle l'avait marqué comme lui appartenant, Magnus devait faire vite, très vite, c'était pratiquement impossible ! Mais, il était le fils d'Asmodée et à ce titre, il fit appel à des forces obscure.

— Hors de question de tu meurs ici, dit Magnus en arrachant à main nue la lame de la baïonnette toujours en place dans son torse. Je refuse que tu m'abandonne, alors que l'on vient juste de commencer notre chemin !

Le sang rouge, s'écoula de la plaie et Magnus posa ses mains dessus tel un thaumaturge. Sa magie blanche devint rouge et des étincelles rentrèrent dans le corps d'Alec qui se cambra avec violence. Magnus plongé dans les blessures mortelles d'Alec n'écoutait pas le déchaînement qui avait lieu autour d'eux. Alec était sur le point de sombrer, de rendre son dernier battement de cœur. Soudain Magnus et Alec furent éclaboussé par une gerbe de terre noire, un coup de canon venait de remuer le sol à trois mètres d'eux. Tout n'était plus qu'une mer déchaînée.

— Ne meurs pas ! s'exclama Magnus qui faisait un véritable miracle pour sauver l'homme de sa vie. Ne meurs pas ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vivre ta vie avec toi ! Alexander je t'interdit de me laisser après m'avoir aimé si fort ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire miroiter des années de bonheur si c'est pour mourir ici ! Je te l'interdis !

Magnus avait terminé, pourtant les yeux d'Alec étaient vitreux et sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas rythme de sa respiration. Magnus l'avait soigné, plus de plaie, plus de sang dans les poumons, plus rien… et pourtant…

— Alexander, appela Magnus en se penchant sur lui pour lui envoyer une décharge violente dans le corps pour faire repartir son corps. Alexander ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lier mon âme à la tienne ! Alexander ! Reviens-moi ! Je t'aime ! Alexander !

Éperdu Magnus embrassa le visage inerte d'Alec.

— Mon amour, reviens-moi, chuchota Magnus dont la gorge était si nouée qu'il pouvait à peine parler.

Il donna un grand coup de poing dans le corps pour faire repartir le cœur, puis lui balança une décharge puissante.

Jace regardait Magnus s'acharner sur le corps sans vie d'Alec. Isabelle, qui se battait encore pleurait.

— Magnus, dit doucement Jace en le prenant par les épaules. Magnus, c'est trop tard…

— Non, non… Alexander, mon amour, non…

Le Sorcier qui c'était battu pour ne pas s'effondrer publiquement laissa son masque d'homme fort se fendre et exploser au grand jour. La tristesse était tel un gouffre qui l'avalait tout entier. De rage il cria et tomba sur le corps d'Alec. Alec, si beau, si fort et si inerte…

Magnus c'était déjà imaginer le voir devenir plus mûr, âgé même et l'accompagner tout au long de sa vie de mortel… mais devoir être arraché de ses bras si vite, si tôt… C'était au-delà de tout ce que Magnus n'avait jamais éprouvé. La perte de Georges n'était rien en comparaison à cette douleur qui le privait d'avenir, d'amour et d'Alec.

Jace tétanisé regardait son parabatai, son frère mort. Sa rune le brûlait, son corps était comme engourdit, et regarder Magnus le cajoler et l'embrasser en répétant son nom, le glaçait encore plus.

Isabelle, de douleur, de colère et de rage tuait avec une énergie désespérée. Les sudistes fuyaient en voyant cette brune aux cheveux flottant dans le vent. Elle entassait autour d'elle une pile de cadavre et réclamait encore plus de sang ! Elle venait de perdre Alec : son frère ! C'était comme si on lui arrachait un bras ! Les autres devraient payer fort ce tribu !

Magnus penchait sur Alec, ses bras passés autour de lui, refusait de le lâcher. Il se moquait bien qu'on le tue ainsi. Que valait une vie en sachant ce qu'il venait de perdre ? Au diable son immortalité si Alexander Lightwood ne partageait pas avec lui le chemin des années ! Magnus le savait, il avait rencontré l'amour de sa vie, le seul, l'unique. Plus jamais il ne pourrait prétendre à un tel bonheur. Tout s'évanouissait dans ses bras et la cruauté du monde lui éclairait en plein visage.

— Alexander, gémit-il en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Je t'aime.

* * *

_A très vite pour la suite..._

_PS: ma fiction n'est pas une death-fict ;-)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello !_

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait languir!_

_Merciii pour vos commentaires !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Le souffle chaud d'un baiser, les cris d'agonisants, des détonations de poudre enflammés, un poids sur son torse, le froid dans ses membres, une migraine et un tournis, voilà les premières sensations et sons qu'Alec éprouva en reprenant conscience. Peu à peu il remontait à la surface et la lumière d'une journée couverte avec des nuage si blanc qu'ils lui meurtrirent les yeux l'accueillit. Il battit des paupières, ses globes oculaires étaient si secs que cela lui fit mal. Lui qui s'était littéralement sentit mourir, retrouvait la vie avec la faiblesse d'un nouveau-né. Il n'avait pas la force de parler, encore moins celle de bouger, tout juste celle de respirer lentement.

« Je suis mort » fut la première pensée construite d'Alec en reprenant possession de son corps. Il le savait, car son âme avait quitté son corps et il avait vu Magnus tenter désespérément de le ramener à lui. Il l'avait vu, puis… il ne se souvenait plus…

A présent il sentait chaque douleur, chaque aspérité du sol qui meurtrissaient son corps étendu dans le sol poisseux de son propre sang.

Son seul soulagement lorsqu'il était mort, c'était d'avoir sentit la présence de Magnus, n'ont pas sa magie qui essayait de le sauver, mais sa main posée sur lui, ses mots, son regard… Rien ne comptait plus pour lui que de mourir en regardant Magnus. Il voulait emporter avec lui dans la tombe l'image de l'homme qui l'avait aimé… non, l'image de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Je ne suis _plus_ mort. »

Cette vérité lui donna la force de se manifester. Il gémit fébrilement, sitôt, Magnus qui pleurait sur sa poitrine se redressa, ses yeux de chats, brouillés de larmes denses, le regarda. Puis à travers cette tempête de larme, le Sorcier se mit à sourire comme un dément.

— Alexander ! s'exclama-t-il en lui touchant la joue de ses mains pictée de rouge.

— Magnus, répondit très faiblement Alexander qui ne pouvait pas bouger le moindre muscle.

— Oh, Alexander, répéta Magnus en souriant et tremblant de joie avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse, collant son front au sien. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Tu es revenu, tu es là.

— Je serai toujours là, pour toi, chuchota Alec après avoir reçu ce baiser salvateur.

— Jace ! s'exclama Magnus pour attirer l'attention de Jace qui n'était pas loin. Alexander est en vie !

Immédiatement autour d'Alec plusieurs têtes apparurent. Tout le monde était si soulagé de voir leur chef revenu d'entre les morts, mais plus encore Isabelle qui se jeta sur lui en l'insultant avant de le noyer de baiser. Jace pleurait aussi en se penchant sur lui.

— Est-ce que tu peux bouger, mon frère ?

— Non, je… je ne tiendrai pas sur mes jambes.

— Il faut l'évacuer du champ de bataille, dit Jace autour de lui.

— Je m'en charge, répondit Magnus qui refusait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui touche son amant.

Magnus, qui n'était pas sans force, passa ses bras sous Alec et le souleva du sol. L'immense silhouette du Chasseur d'Ombre s'arracha du sol, aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon, sa tête penchant dans le vide et ses bras pendant, il se laissa faire.

— Je vais te sortir de là, dit Magnus en plongeant son regard de chat dans celui d'Alec. Je te jure, que je ne te laisserai pas.

— Je t'aime, dit simplement Alec qui se laissait faire.

Une garde rapprochée les entoura pour revenir sur la ligne arrière et ainsi échapper à la boucherie qui continuait à faire rage. Une fois hors de portée des sudistes et de leur canon, Magnus fit apparaître, se moquant bien des Terrestres un lit pour déposer le corps épuisé d'Alec. Une fois installé à l'écart des tentes des soldats au combat. Magnus, qui retenait ses larmes, s'assura qu'Alec allait bien, puis il s'allongea contre lui et commença le transfert d'énergie. Peu à peu, il vidait sa magie pour redonner de la force vitale à Alec. Le rituel qu'il avait accompli était si puissant qu'il le savait, il devrait oublier sa magie pour les jours à venir. Il serait vidé. Qu'importe, il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour Alec.

Peu à peu la chaleur s'infiltra dans le corps d'Alec et il pu bientôt bouger ses doigts, ses pieds, et respirer plus profondément. Doucement il passa un bras autour de Magnus qui pleurait contre son épaule, tellement soulagé et traumatisé à la fois de sa mort, puis de sa résurrection. Ils demeurèrent ainsi des heures durant sans que personne n'intervienne. Alec se sentait revivre et Magnus s'épuisait à lui donner sa force. En fin de journée, quand le calme fut revenu sur le champ de bataille. Alec pouvait enfin se lever, marcher et parler normalement. Magnus, lui, tremblait, et peinait à garder les paupières ouvertes, mais l'amour de sa vie était debout et vivait, cela valait toutes les peines du monde !

Jace et Isabelle reparurent, couvert de bleus, de sang et de sueur. Alec, Isabelle et Jace se prirent dans les bras et rirent de joie de se retrouver. Ils étaient en vie. La fratrie était en vie ! Les pertes était lourde, oui, pourtant, la joie qu'ils éprouvaient de se tenir tous les trois dans les bras était plus forte que la mort ! Magnus souriait, assit dans le lit. Il souriait, car, sa magie avait pu sauver l'homme de sa vie. Il souriait car être le fils d'Asmodée, n'avait pas que des désavantages, finalement.

* * *

Alec, avait pris un bain brûlant, nettoyé à six reprise sa peau, et avaler un repas gargantuesque. Sans surprise, en gagnant son lit, il trouva Magnus déjà assoupit depuis une bonne heure. Doucement, Alec déshabilla Magnus, qui s'était endormit avant de finir de retirer sa veste ! Il l'installa ensuite sous les draps et lui caressa les cheveux. Sa vie, il la devait à cet homme-là. A ce Sorcier qui avait tout fait pour le faire revenir. Si Alec avait imaginé une seule seconde qu'en le récupérant à demi-mort un soir d'hiver, cela les mènerait jusqu'ici…

Dehors, en bas, c'était la fête en demi-teinte. La guerre était gagnée et terminée ! Le Sud c'était rendu, l'Union avait gagné et à présent on se réjouissait d'être en vie tout en comptant ses morts.

Alec, savait qu'il aurait dû se mêler à cette drôle de liesse, mais il refusait de laisser Magnus seul et puis, il était fatigué. Demain, il remplirait ses obligations politique, irait parler avec la Reine des Fées, les chefs de meutes de loup garou, les représentant des Sorciers et les chefs de clan de vampires qui étaient en pleine action maintenant que la nuit était tombée.

Alec entendait un couple faire l'amour à l'étage et à n'en pas douter, il s'agissait de Jace et de Clary… Tout le monde fêtait la victoire à sa façon.

Alec prit Magnus dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux et respira l'odeur acre de la sueur du Sorcier et celle du souffre qui se dégageait de lui lorsqu'il avait abusé de ses pouvoirs. Ce parfum l'entêta. Il tenait son bonheur dans ses bras.

Oui, demain serait un autre jour… il devrait dissoudre sa petite armée et rendre des comptes à l'Enclave qui allait renvoyer ses Chausseurs d'Ombres sur le sol américain, maintenant que la guerre de Terrestres était achevée. Quelles répercutions leurs Accords allaient bien pouvoir avoir dans le monde Obscure ?

Alec soupira d'aise, bien enfouit sous une montagne de draps chaud et d'un édredon si haut qu'il les cachaient du reste du monde, il se sentait bien. Son avenir il le connaissait déjà : à New York, avec Magnus.

* * *

Jace était définitivement en retard ! Il courait dans les couloirs de l'Institut de New York, dérapant sur la poussière, qui n'avait pas encore était balayé après cinq ans d'abandon. Le sanctuaire sentait la pierre humide, le renfermé et le moisi par endroit, pourtant, c'était toujours une forteresse pour les Chasseurs d'Ombres revenus en nombres.

Jace, qui ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment bien l'endroit labyrinthique se perdit à deux reprises avant de trouver enfin la grande salle, qui autrefois avait été un lieu de culte. Sous une voûte de charpente de bateau renversé se tenait des centaines d'invités tous curieux et tous bigarrés. Des Chasseurs d'Ombres côtoyaient, des Sorciers, des Fées et des loup garou, les vampires, qui ne pouvaient pénétrer dans l'ancienne chapelle se tenaient à la porte principale, regardant avidement à l'intérieur. Jace, joua des coudes pour traverses la masse de vampires sifflants de mécontentement d'être ainsi dérangé, puis ralentit sa course dans l'allée de la nef. Les bancs étaient pleins à craquer. Au bout de l'allée, en place et lieu de l'autel se tenait un pupitre avec le symbole de la rune angélique. Jace arrivait juste à temps, le discours d'intronisation du nouveau directeur de l'Institut de New York, n'avait pas encore débuté ! Isabelle ne lui aurait jamais pardonné de manquer ça !

Jace répondit au geste de la main d'Isabelle qui lui avait gardé une place au premier rang entre elle et Clary qui s'arrondissait en son quatrième mois de grossesse. Il se faufila entre elle, esquivant la montagne de questions désagréable d'Isabelle et embrassant sa femme sur la tempe.

— Tiens ma chérie, dit-il en lui tendant un petit mouchoir dans lequel il avait pris soin d'emballer plusieurs petits pains aux fromages et une pomme coupée en lamelle.

— Tu es un Ange, répondit Clary qui commença à picorer cette collation improvisée.

— Tu as failli manquer le grand moment d'Alec pour filer en cuisine ! s'exclama entre ses dents Isabelle.

— Ne lui en veux pas, j'aie eu une fringale, sourit Clary.

Isabelle lui sourit avec tendresse. Elles s'entendaient comme des vraies sœurs et Jace dû malgré son explication encaisser un coup de coude d'Isabelle.

Soudain la salle se tût le grand Inquisiteur des Chasseurs d'Ombres s'avança devant le pupitre.

* * *

Alec était nerveux, il ne cessait de retourner ses vêtements, comme si cela allait diminuer sa nervosité. Magnus, doucement lui pris les mains et le regarda dans les yeux. Depuis cette fameuse bataille plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés, néanmoins cela ne faisait que cinq jours que l'Institut de New York avait réouvert ses portes !

Alec avait appris la veille au soir et ceux après d'âpres discussions que le poste de Directeur de l'Institut de New York lui serait remis ! En entendant la nouvelle, Alec n'avait rien laissé transparaître de son choc. Lui qui pensait qu'il serait jeté aux cachots pour avoir mené cette rebellions ! Mais ses Accords avec le monde Obscure avait totalement changé la donne ! Et les différents clan Obscures avaient dit que si Alec n'était pas élu à ce poste, les Accords ne tiendraient plus ! L'Enclave avait cédé en grinçant des dents. Alec n'était pas certain d'être à la hauteur d'une telle tâche, d'une telle responsabilité, mais il ne pouvait s'y soustraire. C'était un honneur et un privilège. Sa seule réelle inquiétude était qu'il avait peur que cela l'éloigne de Magnus, néanmoins, le Sorcier avait répondu que plus rien ne pourrait plus jamais les séparer ! Si même la mort n'avait pu le faire, alors ce n'était pas un travail bureaucratique, qui allait y parvenir !

Alec écoutait d'une oreille distraite l'Inquisiteur faire son éloge et louer ses mérites devant une foule impatiente de l'applaudir. Alec et Magnus étaient dans une pièce attenante, en attendant qu'il entre dans la lumière. Face à une psyché, Alec ne tenait plus en place. Une boule dans l'estomac, il sentait ses jambes flageolantes.

— Alexander, tu vas être parfait, dit doucement Magnus en serrant ses doigts entre les siens.

— Je vais bien, mentit Alec en respirant par le nez tout en faisant rouler sa tête sur ses épaules cherchant à se détendre à tout prix.

— Tu vas être un Directeur exceptionnel, sourit Magnus ému de voir le chemin parcourus par Alec en si peu de temps. C'est toi qui vas faire bouger les lignes. Ne vois-tu pas le pas de géant que tu as fait pour l'avenir. Tu as réuni le Monde Obscures.

— Et si je…

— Cesses donc d'imaginer le pire. Quoi qu'il se passe, je serai toujours à tes côtés. Pour toujours, je te l'ai promis…

— On le fait toujours ce soir ? s'enquit Alec inquiet pour un autre sujet soudain.

— Oui, ce soir, je lierai nos âmes et nos destins.

Doucement ils s'embrassèrent, respirant le parfum de l'autre pour se donner de la force.

— Je t'aime tellement Magnus, sans toi, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

Magnus sourit, touché et répondit un brin taquin :

— Je sais.

Alec se mit à rire doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son nom prononcé par l'Inquisiteur qui l'appelait à le rejoindre devant le pupitre.

— Tu vas être exceptionnel, dit Magnus en réajustant sa chemise, le regardant avec une fierté infinie avant de le pousser en direction de l'estrade, hors de la pièce.

Magnus, qui était depuis quelques temps, le Grand Sorcier de New York, regarda son homme rejoindre l'Inquisiteur sous les vivats et les applaudissements de tout le monde Obscure et de ses pairs. Magnus, la poitrine gonflée de joie et de fierté, se faufila telle une ombre au premier rang, à la droite de Clary. Il ne manquerait pour rien au monde le discours d'Alec !

* * *

Il faisait nuit. Une nuit chaude, qui tirait sur sa fin, car déjà au loin on voyait une fine ligne d'or chercher à se frayer un chemin dans les ténèbres. Les festivités de la prise de poste d'Alec avaient duré bien plus tard que prévu. Tout le monde avait voulu venir féliciter en personne le héros de la guerre : Alec. Un banquet avait été donné ensuite avec de la danse et de la musique. Tout le monde c'était mêlé et Magnus avait vraiment vu un monde du futur : les Créatures Obscures et les Chasseurs d'Ombres main dans la main pour un avenir meilleur et qui sait : plus tolérant ?

Pour l'heure, Alec et Magnus étaient sur le toit de l'Institut et c'était un point culminant de la ville qui ne cessait de s'étendre de chaque côté ! A n'en pas douter New York allait devenir une place forte dans ce nouveau monde en pleine construction !

Alec marchait vers la tourelle, tenant Magnus par la main. Il avait troqué sa tenue cérémonielle, qui l'avait sanglé et étouffé toute la soirée, pour sa tenue de Chasseur d'Ombres : tout en noir. Magnus, lui portait toujours ses habits flamboyants.

Une fois parvenu à la plus haute tourelle, loin de tout, le monde semblait si vaste, si silencieux. Ils étaient enfin seuls ! Cela ne leur était pas arrivé depuis la veille au soir !

— C'est tellement beau, souffla Alec en contemplant la vue. C'est à couper le souffle !

— C'est toi, qui est à couper le souffle, dit Magnus en captant le regard d'Alec avant de l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné.

Leurs lèvres unies, dans un baiser qui éveilla leurs sens, ne cessaient de s'appeler mutuellement. Le monde semblait s'être arrêter de tourner !

Alec avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, bien plus que lorsqu'il avait dû prendre la parole devant la foule venue l'accueillir plus tôt dans la soirée. Il avait le trac, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Magnus, au contraire affichait une infinie tranquillité.

— Alors, en quoi ça consiste ? demanda Alec d'une voix heureuse et tendue.

— Tout d'abord détends toi.

Magnus lui caressa la joue et la nuque et aussitôt Alec se détendit sous ses doigts. Ils respirèrent ensemble.

— Je vais lier nos âmes ensemble à tout jamais.

En disant ces mots le Sorcier fit apparaître entre ses doigts de belles flammes bleus et dorées. Magnus frappa doucement dans ses paumes et Alec fut comme entouré d'un allô de flammes. Toute sa peau semblait se réchauffer et pétiller sous ce dôme de lumière magique.

— C'est magnifique, murmura Alec fasciné par l'étendue des pouvoirs de Magnus.

— Je dois te poser la question, même si tu m'as déjà donné ta réponse plusieurs milliers de fois : Alexander Lightwood, acceptes-tu d'être lié, non seulement charnellement, mais aussi spirituellement à moi, Magnus Bane et ceux pour toujours ?

— Pour toujours et même après, répondit Alec en plantant son regard bleu dans celui de Magnus.

— Juste un « oui » suffisait, sourit Magnus dont la joie transpirait de chaque pore de sa peau.

Ils se sourirent et Magnus fit descendre le dôme un peu plus sur eux.

— Je te jure fidélité, amour, protection et bonheur, maintenant et au-delà des lignes du temps, récita Magnus avec amour tout en fixant Alec.

— Je te jure fidélité, amour, protection et bonheur, maintenant et au-delà des lignes du temps, répéta Alec en tenant les mains de Magnus dans les siennes.

— Jamais je ne pourrais te perdre…

— Jamais je ne pourrais être perdu…

Le crépitement doré les enveloppa et se déposa sur leur peau, entra dans leur corps et se nichant au plus profond d'eux même. Alec sentit alors un pont créé entre lui et Magnus. Il sentit aussi son âme s'élever en lui, comme dopé par une dose de pur bonheur. Magnus bougeait ses doigts et nouait un lien invisible entre eux, unissant pour toujours leur destiné. Alec avait l'impression que ce nœud, partait de son cœur et le reliait à jamais à Magnus. La magie se mit à briller autour d'eux, les flammes grandirent et s'épanouirent comme des fleurs autour de leurs deux corps enlacés.

— Je suis à toi, dit Magnus.

— Je suis à toi, répondit Alec en pressant le corps du Sorcier contre son torse.

A l'horizon la première lueur se développa et illumina leur perchoir, les nimbant à nouveau d'or. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, tendresse, respect et amour. Le rituel était fini. Leur vie à deux, pouvait commencer et s'étirer sur de belles et longues années.

En faisant ce rituel, Magnus avait non seulement lié leurs âmes, mais aussi déposé sur Alec un sceau de protection.

Alors qu'ils s'étreignaient dans le jour levant, la promesse d'un magnifique avenir à deux se dessinait.

* * *

_J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos réactions sur ce chapitre, qui je suis certaine ne vous aura pas laissé indifférente !_

_Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir, on approche dangereusement de la fin et pour moi c'est un déchirement de terminer cette histoire, j'ai tellement aimé l'écrire! _

_A très vite !_

_PS: je cherche des idée de fict pour ma prochaine histoire, alors si vous voulez m'en soumettre, n'hésitez pas ! :-D_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hello ! _

_ça y est, c'est mon dernier chapitre... Lorsque j'ai écris cette fin - que j'avais prévu depuis pratiquement le début- j'ai hésité et puis... j'ai plongé à fond, je suis certaine qu'elle ne vous laissera pas indifférent(e)s !_

_Encore merci pour toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont suivi durant ces 25 chapitres ! :-D Votre soutient sans faille, vos encouragements représentent beaucoup pour moi! J'ai vu que vous me lisiez de partout autour du globe, alors, merci !_

_ Dernier chapitre donc... avec un petit **Raiting M** au programme ;-)_

_Laissez-vous emporter par cette dernière page en compagnie d'Alec et Magnus ;-)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Magnus lui tenait la main. La lumière du jour déclinait dehors. Jace était sortit courbé en deux par le poids des années. C'était l'heure. L'heure où seul Magnus pouvait rester avec Alec. L'heure du dernier adieu.

Alec était allongé dans son lit, les draps repliés et remontés jusqu'à son ventre. Des bougies brillaient faiblement dans la pièce qu'il connaissait par cœur. Magnus avait une boule dans la gorge. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su : Alec était mortel.

Magnus contemplait amoureusement les traits usés et fatigués d'Alec. Il avait beau avoir des rides, une peau fripée et des cheveux blanc en pagailles, il avait toujours son regard bleu éclatant et ce sourire qui avait fait fondre le cœur de Magnus. Chaque ride étaient les témoins d'une vie passée à rire, à être concentré et heureux. Magnus et Alec avaient chéris toutes ces merveilleuses années passées ensemble. Il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'ils s'aiment, sans qu'ils s'embrassent, sans qu'ils dorment ensemble. Ils avaient vécu des obstacles, consolidés leur couple et travaillé ensemble à un monde meilleur. Tout n'était pas parfait et il faudrait encore du chemin, mais en cette année 1924, peu avant les 84 ans d'Alec, celui-ci s'apprêtait à tirer sa révérence.

Magnus avait prié pour que ce moment soit le plus tard possible, mais, il est des choses inéluctables et même le fils d'Asmodée ne peut déjouer les fils du temps et de la mortalité. Les sœurs Parques jouaient avec le fils de la vie d'Alec et il respirait ces dernières bouffées d'air. Son cœur, allait bientôt cesser de jouer cette mélodie qui avait émerveillé Magnus.

Dans la pièce attenante, la famille était réunie. Jace et Clary, avec ses enfants et petits-enfants, Isabelle, veuve depuis dix ans et son fils unique, et un petit comité d'amitié très intimes qui avaient partagé leurs joies et leur vie.

Alec partait en tant qu'homme de l'histoire. Il avait dirigé l'Institut de New York durant plus de cinquante ans, avant de passer le flambeau et de profiter d'une retraite en compagnie de son Sorcier d'amant.

Tout allait bien Alec était serein. Il avait pu faire ses adieux à tout le monde. A présent, il était seul avec Magnus et à nouveau, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, le monde cessait d'exister.

Magnus lui tenait la main.

— Magnus, murmura la voix faible d'Alec.

— Oui, mon amour ? dit Magnus d'une voix qui se voulait souriante, mais qui était crispée par la tristesse de cette perte imminente.

— J'ai eu la vie la plus belle et la plus remplie qui soit. Et cela, je le sais, je le dois à toi, mon amour, dit Alec tout en le regardant avec amour. Ne soit pas triste, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas ma mort…

— .. Impossible…

— Magnus, tu as lié nos âmes…

— Je t'aimerai à jamais, mon amour. C'est toi et toi pour le reste de ma vie, personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer, dit Magnus avec difficulté tant sa voix tremblait à présent car dans les yeux d'Alec l'étincelle de vie fléchissait.

— Où tes pas te mènent, je serai avec toi.

— Oh, Alexander, gémit Magnus en se levant pour aller caresser ses joues et embrasser ses lèvres offertes.

— Magnus ? fit Alec dans un souffle.

— Oui, mon aimé ?

— Te souviens-tu de nos nuits d'amour ? dit-il avec malice.

Magnus qui se contenait pour ne pas éclater en sanglots, laissa deux larmes lui échapper et sourit en même temps.

— Comment oublier l'amant incroyable que tu es ? répondit Magnus tout en embrassant à nouveau Alec.

— Te souviens-tu de notre première fois ? reprit Alec heureux de voir sourire une dernière fois Magnus avant de partir à tout jamais dans les limbes.

— Je ne peux l'oublier…

— Moi non plus… J'avais tellement peur et j'étais si excité… Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais…

— Mais ? encouragea Magnus qui ne supportait pas de voir Alec peiner pour dire deux phrases.

— Mais, tu étais là, si confiant, si beau et si généreux, alors je n'ai plus eu peur… comme maintenant. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, car tu es là.

— Alexander…

— Je t'aimerai toujours…

— Moi aussi, mon amour, moi aussi…

— Magnus…

Le mot se perdit entre les lèvres d'Alec et sa poitrine s'effondra doucement. Magnus regarda la vie quitter Alec. Et le vide s'empara de son corps. Alec venait de mourir dans ses bras une nuit froide. Le plus dur commençait alors : continuer à vivre en sachant que l'on serait à jamais seul et surtout en connaissant l'étendu de sa perte. Magnus pleura, embrassa encore le corps tiède d'Alec, puis se leva, les yeux mouillés de larmes et quitta la pièce en soufflant la bougie. Son deuil commençait en quittant la pièce.

* * *

Bien des hivers, bien des nuits, biens des amants plus tard, Magnus était devenu un Sorcier désabusé et presque déliquescent. Il régnait toujours en tant que Grand Sorcier, mais son territoire était désormais Brooklyn, il ne s'en plaignait pas, il le préférait à la hautaine Manhattan, au reculé Queens et à la trop mal famé Bronx. Son royaume était la nuit, car il dirigeait un nightclub : le Pandémonium. Il enchaînait les conquêtes d'un soir, homme, femme, qu'importait, tant que cela pouvait combler le gouffre de son cœur, de son âme restée à nu depuis la perte de l'homme de sa vie. Il vivait chaque jour sans se soucier du lendemain, se moquant des conséquences et des règles. Pas un jour il n'avait pas songé au moins une fois à sa perte… Pourtant, sans que cela devienne moins vivace, peu à peu, le temps lui avait fait oublier les traits d'Alec, le son de sa voix, il l'avait oublié, tout comme l'odeur de sa peau et la forme de ses mains…

Ce soir-là, Magnus était particulièrement maussade, car il approchait de cette fichue date anniversaire et il savait que ses pas le mèneraient au cimetière pour aller entretenir la tombe de son amour perdu.

Ce soir il buvait, comme d'habitude sans modération et il louchait déjà sur des jumelles fées qui pourraient sans aucun doute égayer sa nuit et le tenir à distance de l'ennuie quelques heures. Lorsque soudain, son regard fut comme dévié par une force invisible. Comme si un aimant attirait son regard. Et sans qu'il puisse retenir son mouvement de tête, ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette haute d'un homme grand, brun aux yeux bleus d'infini. Le cœur de Magnus faillit lâcher. Le verre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts alla s'écraser au sol.

— Qui es-tu ? articula Magnus sans plus pouvoir détacher son regard de l'étranger.

Magnus se leva de son siège, écartant de lui ses prétendes pour la nuit et marchant droit vers lui. Plus il avançait, plus il lui semblait le reconnaître, mais non, impossible ! Il était mort il y avait plus d'une vie presque !

Soudain le jeune Chasseur d'Ombres, car il s'agissait bien d'un Néphilim, fut frappé par le même sort invisible et son regard fut entraîné à la rencontre du Sorcier. Comme frappé par la foudre, il vit venir à lui un homme aux traits délicats, asiatiques et à la démarche sûre de lui, se dégageant de lui une énergie incroyable. Le regard du Sorcier semblait le transpercer jusqu'à l'os et il lui semblait le connaitre, ou le reconnaître ?

— Alexander ? demanda Magnus avec une voix qui n'osait y croire.

Alec fronça les sourcils, cette voix… il l'avait déjà entendu dans ses rêves…

Magnus le dévorait du regard. C'était lui ! Pas de doute ! C'était Alec ! Son Alec ! Magnus tremblait, il devait halluciner ! Qu'est-ce que l'on avait bien pu mettre dans son verre ?!

— On se connait ? fini par demander Alec qui avait la chair de poule.

— Je crois, oui, fit Magnus en s'approchant pour toucher ce mirage.

Les doigts de Magnus entrèrent en contact avec l'avant-bras d'Alec, qui le regardait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Soudain au contact des doigts d'Alec, une décharge électrique les anima et autour d'eux un dôme doré s'étendit repoussant la foule de danseur loin d'eux. Magnus sentit son lien, le lien qu'il avait noué à son Alec être comme sortit des cendres de l'oublie et Alec, ouvrit les yeux. Tout lui revint, toute son ancienne vie lui fut alors rendu en mémoire. Il se remémora la guerre, le froid, la faim, la rencontre avec Magnus, leur amour clandestin, les Accords, sa première mort, son poste de Directeur et toute une vie de bonheurs passé avec l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

— Alexander, répéta Magnus qui avait comprit que celui qui se tenait devant lui venait de lui être rendu du passé.

— Magnus, chuchota Alec en comprenant que leurs âmes n'avaient jamais était séparées, mais qu'à sa mort, il avait simplement attendu pour se régénérer avec plus de force. Magnus je suis revenu.

— Oh, Alexander, dit Magnus en plongeant son nez dans le torse d'Alec.

Les bras d'Alec se refermèrent autour de lui et c'était comme avant, comme si plus de 90 ans n'étaient pas passé par là ! Comme si c'était hier la dernière fois qu'ils c'étaient éteint ! Alec impatient par tant d'attente, attrapa Magnus par le menton et leva son visage vers le sien. Les yeux de chats de Magnus brillaient de larmes de bonheur.

— Je suis rentré, mon amour.

Alec embrassa Magnus à pleine bouche. Le dôme doré s'estompa, comme une bulle de savon que l'on perce et la foule de danseur, les observent avant de les applaudir à tout rompre. Le couple qui défiait le temps et la mort s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine.

Jace, qui connaissait Alec depuis des années, n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait : son parabatai galochait avec la langue et sans honte un parfait inconnu ! C'était si chaud et si intense qu'il voyait bien qu'Alec avait une érection monstrueuse.

— Il lui a jeté un charme ? questionna Isabelle en fixant la même scène d'un air perplexe.

— Putain, j'en sais foutre rien ! s'exclama Jace sidéré de voir Alec soulever à présent le t-shirt noir de l'homme asiatique.

— Tu savais qu'Alec aimait…

— Les hommes ? coupa Jace encore plus sidéré.

— Non, les plats chinois, acheva Isabelle avec une pointe d'humour.

— Ah ça, je l'ignorai aussi ! Mais c'est qui se type putain !

Alec et Magnus s'embrassaient, riaient et pleuraient tout à la fois. Ils se retrouvaient et rien ne comptait plus sur cette terre.

— Viens chez moi, ronronna Magnus en souriant, refusant d'arrêter de l'embrasser.

— Tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour, mais avant je dois prévenir Jace et Isabelle !

— Ils sont aussi de retour ? s'étonna Magnus fasciné par les chemins détournés que pouvaient prendre parfois la magie.

— Oui. Donne-moi une minute, sourit Alec en se détachant de son corps chaud.

Alec en le regardant marcha vers Jace et Isabelle qui étaient comme deux poissons hors de l'eau.

— Je vais chez Magnus, dit-il le plus naturellement du monde. Ne m'attendez pas cette, nuit demain, d'ailleurs et à bien y réfléchir, je vais rester chez lui jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

— Mais on est lundi ! s'écria Isabelle.

— Parfait ! sourit Alec heureux comme jamais sa fratrie n'avait vu. Désolé de vous planter là. Bon courage pour la mission.

— Mais, c'est qui ce Magnus ? demanda Jace en le retenant par le bras.

— C'est l'amour de ma vie, je vous expliquerai tout plus tard. Ne vous en faite pas, je vais bien et… on a beaucoup de temps à rattraper lui et moi.

— Du temps ? répétèrent ensemble Isabelle et Jace.

— Oui, des dizaines d'année, sourit Alec en s'écartant d'eux pour aller à nouveau vers Magnus.

Jace et Isabelle encore sous le choc ne purent que constater qu'Alec avait clairement pété un plomb !

Alec passa un bras autour de la taille de Magnus, heureux de pouvoir s'afficher en public, chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu faire lors de sa première vie.

Ils quittèrent ensemble le Pandémonium, tout en s'embrassant à pleine bouche, déjà impatient de se retrouver nu dans un lit pour réapprendre à s'aimer la nuit entière. En arrivant à l'appartement de Magnus, Alec se moquait bien de la décoration et de l'agencement des pièces ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était trouver la chambre et faire l'amour ! Encore et encore !

— Tu m'as tellement manqué ! gémit Magnus en attirant Alec vers la chambre faiblement éclairé par les lampes de chevet disposées de chaque côté du lit king size.

— Magnus, je t'aime tellement, répondit Alec en arrachant de son dos son t-shirt noir.

— J'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours…

— Tu ignorais que le lien que tu avais créé ferais ça ? demanda Alec tout en déchirant le haut de Magnus pour accéder au plus vite au sel de sa peau.

La langue d'Alec longea la clavicule droite de Magnus avant que ses dents ne mordillent son épaule.

— Je pensais que c'était une forme de protection et un substitut au mariage. Si je m'étais imaginé que je te retrouverai…

Alec dégrafa son pantalon et le baissa avec fougue, tandis que Magnus à demi nu le possédait de mille caresses.

— Tu te souviens de tout ? demanda Magnus en caressant les tempes d'Alec ses yeux de chats scrutant ceux d'Alec refusant encore de croire à ce bonheur impossible.

— D'absolument tout, mon amour, répondit Alec en mettant nu Magnus. C'est comme si jusqu'à présent j'étais en sommeil. Lorsque je t'ai vu ce soir… j'avais l'impression d'être aimanté.

— Moi aussi…

— Je t'ai vu et quelque chose en moi s'est réveillé.

— Je t'ai vu et j'ai cru défaillir, voir un fantôme.

— Tu ne m'as pas oublié, alors ? demanda Alec tout en s'allongeant avec Magnus dans le lit.

— Impossible, tu es entré dans ma vie et ta perte m'a pratiquement achevé, depuis ta mort, je vivote, je ne suis que la moitié de la personne que tu as connu…

Magnus n'osait pas révéler à quel point il c'était avili en croyant l'avoir perdu à tout jamais dans les méandres du passé.

— Laisse-moi te rendre entier, grogna Alec en l'embrassant farouchement.

Alec attira Magnus contre lui. Se rendre compte que l'on avait déjà vécu une vie et que cette vie avait été si riche en amour et en action, c'était déjà un choc, mais retrouver son grand amour et ceux presque un siècle plus tard ! C'était tout bonnement de la folie ! Jamais Jace et Isabelle accepteront de le croire !

Magnus pleurait, des larmes de joies, de pur bonheur s'écoulaient de ses paupières. Il était dans les bras d'Alec et son odeur était restée la même, quoi que plus actuelle, le parfum de la ville faisait désormais parti de son ADN. Ils l'embrassaient de manière éperdue. Il l'avait vu vieillir, mourir et qu'il lui soit rendu au même âge où ils c'étaient rencontré ! Ils étaient bénis par l'Ange !

La bouche d'Alec redécouvrait la peau de Magnus, tandis que les doigts du Sorcier s'enfouissaient à la fois dans ses cheveux noirs et dans la toison drue de son torse puissant.

— Je t'aime, gémit Magnus en sentant la main d'Alec se refermée sur ses fesses.

— Je t'aime Magnus, je t'aime tellement.

Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre, faisant durer le plus possible leur préliminaire, refusant de se consommer, d'aller trop vite ! la fureur de leur retrouvaille, laissait place à la tendresse perdue. Ils s'embrassaient, se touchaient, se redécouvraient, s'aiment encore plus fort.

— Ne me laisse plus jamais, demanda Magnus tout en lui faisant une série de suçon dans la nuque.

— Je reviendrais toujours vers toi.

— Ne me fais plus attendre aussi longtemps, j'ai cru perdre la tête.

Alec pris le visage de Magnus entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec ferveur, les paupières closes, leurs souffles soudés.

Le lit n'était presque pas suffisamment grand pour contenir leur amour.

Et lorsqu'ils jouirent simplement en se frottant l'un à l'autre et se caressant, c'était et de loin l'un des plus incroyable orgasme qu'ils eurent, car ils le partageaient pleinement et après plus d'un siècle pratiquement d'attente.

Tout était parfait ! Tout était revenu à sa place !

Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, noyés de bonheur et enfin unis et complet la vie n'attendait plus qu'eux ! Et ils le savaient à présent, Alec, vieillirait toujours, mais il reviendrait toujours également ! Une éternité de joie, d'aventure et d'amour les attendaient et ils n'étaient pas pressés. Ils leur restaient tellement encore à faire à explorer et peu importait les époques et les croyances, désormais, c'était eux, contre le monde. Leur amour traverserait les siècles et rien ne pouvait plus les séparer.

Oui, la vie est belle, surtout lorsqu'on la partage avec la personne qui la rend si spéciale !

* * *

_C'est le cœur lourd que je vous laisse sur cette fin, qui je l'espère vous aura charmé et fait rêver..._

_Il me tarde que vous me disiez ce que vous avez pensé...Ce n'était pas prévu, mais c'est étrange de savoir que le dernier chapitre de cette histoire qui me tenait tant à cœur s'achève à 2 jours du final de cette série qui nous a réunie ici ! _

_Je dédie cette histoire à ma femme, ma source d'inspiration et mon amie de toujours, mais aussi à vous, qui m'avez suivi et commenté depuis le début, ou qui arrivez bien des mois après l'arrêt de cette fiction ! Quoi qu'il en soit: n'hésitez pas: laissez-moi un commentaire, je serais toujours heureuse d'y répondre même si vous m'écriez dans dix ans ;-)_

_J'en profite pour vous dire, que si vous avez aimé mon style, je suis également auteure d'une trilogie " **Le Projet Eden**", que je vous recommande chaudement ;-). Je suis éditée chez Rebelle Editions et vous pouvez trouvez les romans en commande ou en ligne partout ;-)_

_Merci encore à vous pour tout !_

_Si vous avez des idées d'autre fiction Malec: laissez-moi un commentaire ! ;-)_


End file.
